The King Without a Crown
by Liecia Vargas
Summary: kisah ini menceritakan awal mula munculnya makhluk-makhluk supranatural yang ada di dunia. Darimana mereka berasal? apa tujuan mereka? fraksi surga sama sekali tidak tau. Makhluk-makhluk itu tidak tercipta dari tangan Tuhan. Semua semakin membingungkan ketika munculnya makhluk asing di Surga, yang mengaku bernama Naruto. /"-Aku tidak menyembah Tuhan kalian"
1. Chapter 1

Awalnya... tidak ada apa-apa. Semua hal tidak pernah ada. Hanya kegelapan yang tidak mendasar tanpa ujung.

Dan kemudian, Tuhan berbisik, "Jadilah"—dan kehidupan mulai tercipta. Terciptanya bumi, terciptanya langit yang hampa tanpa ada apapun di sana, munculnya lautan serta daratan, benda-benda langit kemudian menebari langit, kehidupan berupa makhluk-makhluk darat dan air mulai mendiam bumi, dan akhirnya... manusia.

Semua tercipta dalam kurun waktu enam hari.

Dan pada hari ke-enam itulah Adam tercipta. Tidak lama berselang setelah itu, Lucifer juga diusir dari Surga. Bulu-bulu putih beterbangan berganti dengan sayap yang memilukan.

Dalam waktu yang berlalu, seorang manusia yang lain hadir sebagai pasangan Adam. Mereka—Adam dan Hawa—menghabiskan waktu di Surga. Menikmati segala yang ada; memakai perhiasan-perhiasan dari batu mulia; dan memakan buah-buahannya yang segar dan manis. Namun walau dengan segala kenikmatan itu, ketamakan mereka membuat mereka tetap memakan buah yang dilarang oleh Tuhan, hingga menyebabkan mereka dikeluarkan dari Surga.

Mulai saat itu, taman di mana pohon itu berada bahkan dijaga oleh Kerubim dan ada sebuah pedang yang terus memancarkan api yang tak pernah padam di depan taman tersebut.

Malaikat merasa miris, melihat pada ciptakan Tuhan yang bahkan tak mau mena'atiNya. Namun walau begitu... mereka percaya pada Ayah mereka, karena Ayah mereka mengetahui apa yang tidak mereka ketahui.

Adam berada di bumi. Mereka beranak-pinak di sana, sesuai apa yang diinginkan Ayah mereka. Sementara Lucifer membentuk 'dunia'nya sendiri di Dunia Bawah. Walau ada kecemasan tersendiri terhadap saudara mereka itu, mereka tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk Lucifer.

Dan semakin waktu berlalu, semua terasa berjalan normal kembali seperti dulu di surga. Dalam kurun itu juga anak-anak Adam pun tumbuh dan menyebar ke seluruh dunia. Awalnya semua baik-baik saja, hingga akhirnya Surga kembali gaduh karena kemunculan seorang manusia di dalam Surga.

Manusia itu berambut pirang terang yang terlihat lembut bagai sutra terbaik. Wajahnya bak permata terbaik yang ada di surga. Matanya berwarna biru, dan dari mata itu seolah-olah bercahaya. Jika kamu mendekat padanya, maka terciumlah bau harum yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Para malaikat akan langsung setuju jika ada yang mengatakan bahwa manusia itu adalah makhluk dengan fisik sangat sempurna yang bahkan melebihi eksistensi mereka sendiri. Bahkan keberadaannya sempat mereka pertanyakan apakah sosok sebagus itu benar-benar seorang manusia.

Salah satu dari malaikat itu berseru, "Wahai anak domba yang tersesat! Apakah gerangan yang kau lakukan di tanah suci ini?"

Anak manusia tersebut melihat ke arah malaikat itu. Wajahnya nampak sayu dan redup, suaranya terdengar bagai suara lonceng, "Aku bukanlah salah satu anak domba. Dan aku bersumpah kepadamu, bahwa Pemilik Tempat ini bukanlah sesuatu yang aku sembah, jadi mengatakan aku salah satu anak domba adalah sesuatu yang salah."

Para malaikat itu tercengang. Banyak dari mereka mengartikan bahwa manusia ini adalah salah satu dari 'manusia yang menyimpang'— tetapi itu menjadi pertanyaan bagi mereka; ' _lalu mengapa seseorang sepertinya berada di tempat suci ini?'_.

Seorang malaikat menemui Ayah mereka. Meminta kejelasan akan apa yang terjadi. Tuhan tidak berkata apa-apa. Malaikat itu kembali bertanya, namun Tuhan tetap diam. Hingga akhirnya pertanyaan itu diulang hingga ketujuh kalinya, akhirnya Tuhan berfirman, "Kerajaan Surga adalah tempat ia akan berada dan tinggal. Bimbinglah Ia dan ajarkan apa yang telah aku ajarkan. Berilah ia makanan serta minuman ketika ia lapar dan haus. Tetaplah berada di sisinya dan sayangilah ia layaknya kalian menyayangi saudara kalian yang lain."

Setelah itu, malaikat tersebut tidak berani bertanya apapun lagi. Tuhan tak mau menjawab pertanyaannya, dan memberikan sebuah perintah. Dan tentu, perintah Tuhan mutlak. Maka daripada itu, tidak ada yang berani lagi menyinggung pasal manusia tersebut.

Ia menjadi manusia ketiga yang berdiam di Surga selain Adam dan Hawa. Berbeda dengan Adam, ia menolak segala bantuan dari para malaikat dan menghindari komunikasi dengan mereka. Ia lebih suka menyendiri di kebun-kebun surga ataupun pergi ke bukit-bukit. Yang jelas; dia suka menjelajah tempat-tempat di surga. Para malaikat pasti akan mengira dia bisu saking pendiamnya dia andai dulu dia tak pernah menjawab pertanyaan saudara mereka.

Tidak ada yang mereka tau mengenai manusia itu. Dan keberadaannya yang merupakan manusia atau bukan juga masih dipertanyakan. Auranya seperti manusia, namun terasa dingin dan mencekam. Karena ketidakjelasan ini, kemudian hari mereka sepakat untuk memanggilnya sebagai 'makhluk itu' daripada 'manusia itu', dikarenakan keberadaannya sedikit berbeda dengan manusia. Dan, satu-satunya yang mereka ketahui adalah nama makhluk itu bernama Naruto.

Keingintahuan serasa menggelitik mereka, khususnya untuk Gabriel. Wanita tercantik di Surga ini merasa penasaran dengan makhluk ini. Terlebih, Naruto sangat mirip dengan manusia—makhluk yang Ayah mereka ciptakan dan ingin agar mereka menyayangi manusia. Saat dulu Adam berada di Surga, ia tidak terlalu begitu mempertanyakan hal tersebut, namun setelah terusirnya Adam dan pertanyaan mengenai ' _mengapa manusia yang dipilih'_ kembali berputar di dalam kepalanya, membuatnya berusaha untuk kembali mengerti. Dan ia harap, dengan mendekat pada makhluk itu, ia dapat memahami mengapa ia harus menyayangi makhluk tamak bernama Manusia.

"Pergilah" kata Naruto tegas.

Naruto berusaha menyingkir, namun walau begitu Gabriel bersikeras dan tetap mengekorinya. Mulutnya tidak berhenti meracau mengenai makhluk-makhluk yang ada di surga ini, dan ia meyakini Naruto dibuat pusing olehnya mendengar ucapannya yang tidak kunjung habis.

"Oh! Lihatlah! Seekor serigala tengah memakan rumput-rumputan dengan seekor domba!" Gabriel berkata antusias.

Naruto jengah. Dahinya bahkan berkerut. "Dan adakah yang salah dengan hal itu? Bukannya itu **hal yang biasa?** "

Gabriel memberikan senyum tipis. "Kamu hanya tidak tau... di bumi, domba dimakan oleh serigala."

Bersamaan dengan perkataan itu, mata Naruto melebar. Ia memperhatikan dengan baik serigala dan domba itu. _Mungkinkah? Bukannya mereka nampak terlalu akrab untuk saling membunuh?_

Naruto mendesis tidak suka. "Kau jangan berdusta!"

"Aku tidak bohong! Jika aku bohong, saat ini cahaya dari sayap-sayapku pastilah redup dan jatuh, kau tau?"

Naruto terdiam. Matanya nampak menunjukkan ketertarikan dengan kilatan cahaya dari matanya. Dan Gabriel berteriak kegirangan di dalam hatinya, merasa dapat menarik perhatian dari makhluk ini dan dapat mendekatinya.

Gabriel tersenyum semakin lebar. "Bagaimana jika aku ceritakan lebih banyak tentang bumi kepadamu? Dan kemudian setelah itu maukah kamu menjadi temanku?"

Walau merasa enggan, Naruto mengangguk.

Gabriel mulai saat itu menjadi teman satu-satunya Naruto di surga. Ia menceritakan apa yang ia tau terhadap Naruto, dan mengajarkannya ajaran yang Ayah ajarkan. Namun jika itu menyangkut mengenai Tunduk kepada Ayah mereka, Naruto selalu menolak dengan halus.

Gabriel tidak mengerti... bahkan walau telah dengan jelas makhluk ini bertemu dengan Tuhan sang pencipta, ia tidak mau menyembahnya. Mungkinkah Naruto salah satu dari pemuja Lucifer? Layaknya manusia-manusia yang ada di bumi sana?

' _Tapi lalu mengapa dia begitu dekat dengan Ayah? Ia bahkan sering menemui Ayah dan pada saat itu terjadi, mereka selalu berdua'_

Gabriel tak pernah menemukan jawaban apapun mengenai kebingungannya.

Pada waktu yang bergulir selanjutnya, kekacauan kembali datang di dunia manusia. Berbeda dengan yang sudah-sudah yang diakibat oleh perbuatan manusia itu sendiri (seperti banjir dalam masa nabi Nuh), kali ini berasal dari sesuatu di luar hal tersebut. Para malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan iblis bahkan dibuat bingung dan gelisah karena dengan tiba-tiba muncul eksistensi-eksistensi lain begitu saja memenuhi bumi dan menyebar ke seluruh dunia. Mereka membuat legenda mereka masing-masing dan membuat paham bahwa mereka itu harus disembah dan ditakuti oleh umat manusia. Bahkan terlahir eksistensi-eksistensi baru dari kepercayaan manusia yang salah.

—Sesuatu yang tidak diciptakan oleh Tuhan, Muncul dan membuat bumi dalam kekacauan dan bertindak seolah-olah penguasa. Dan terparah dari itu; kekuatan mereka berada pada kaliber yang menyamai seraph—bahkan ada yang lebih.

Tuhan bergeming. Tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan dan keresahan malaikat-malaikat mengenai hal tersebut. Masing-masing dari dari tiga fraksi hanya membuat kesiagaan terhadap situasi tak terduga ini, dan berharap eksistensi mereka bukanlah musuh.

Berpuluh tahun berlalu, eksistensi mereka banyak yang menjadi besar. Dari bangsa yang minor yang disebut bangsa vampir, werewolf, siluman dan lain-lain. Hingga bangsa besar yang kemudian disebut sebagai mitologi Yunani, Norse, Hindu-Buddha dan lain-lain.

Dalam masa-masa itu, masing-masing fraksi dari berbagai eksistensi saling mencurigai satu sama lain. Dan sama layaknya manusia, meletusnya perang akan membawa kerugian bagi pihak mereka, sehingga mereka harus berhati-hati. Fraksi surgapun demikian. Akan sangat berbahaya jika surga sampai diduduki oleh fraksi lain. Memiliki sang pencipta disisi mereka bukan berarti membuat mereka tak terkalahkan. Terlebih... kondisi Ayah mereka entah mengapa semakin melemah akhir-akhir ini. Mereka juga tidak mengerti mengapa Sang Pencipta bisa melemah seperti ini.

"Mereka terus berpaling darimu, dan masihkah kamu tetap mencintai mereka?" Naruto mengatakan itu dengan ragu. Ada sedikit kepolosan terhadap pertanyaannya.

—Sebagai 'sesuatu' yang berbeda layaknya yang lain, Naruto tidak dapat memahami.

Tuhan berfirman, "Pintu maafku akan selalu terbuka lebar untuk mereka yang bertobat. Percayalah... mereka itu makhluk yang istimewa. Kamu akan mengerti pada saatnya tiba."

Naruto hanya diam membisu menanggapi perkataan Tuhan.

Merasa lelah berdebat, ia meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan gusar. Terus berjalan hingga akhirnya bernaung di sebuah pohon dekat dengan sungai yang mengalirkan air susu menuju hulu sungai di sebelah kirinya.

Ia merebahkan diri di sana. Memejamkan mata, berusaha mendinginkan kepala. Mungkin... tidur akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Hei~ bangunnnn. Sedang apa kamu di sini?"

—setidaknya hingga _si pengganggu_ datang lagi.

"Gabriel, berhenti berteriak. Kau berisik."

"Ehehehehe begitukah?"

Gadis itu duduk di samping Naruto yang rebahan. Memeluk kakinya dan melihat ke depan. Ia bersenandung.

Dan Naruto berusaha tidur lagi, terbuai dalam senandung halus Gabriel.

"Hei, mau bantal paha?"

—dan kata-kata itu cukup untuk membuat matanya melotot

Sebelum ia benar-benar memproses apa yang dikatakan gadis itu, ia dapat merasakan kepalanya tiba-tiba telah beralih tempat dan berada di paha Gabriel. Ini adalah posisi saat yang memberi bantal paha (Gabriel) duduk dengan menekuk tumitnya dan yang diberi diletakan di atas paha tersebut.

"Katakan, Gabriel... apa kau sakit? Apakah kau ingin menjadi _yang terjatuh_?"

"Eh? Lho?"

Walau dalam posisi ini melihat ke atas untuk menatap wajah Gabriel tak akan terlalu nampak karena payudara besar gadis itu menghalangi, Naruto dapat yakin bahwa wajah itu memang kebingungan. Dan karena melihat aset gadis tersebut terasa tidak sopan, Naruto dengan wajah agak memerah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah samping.

Yah... walau bagaimanapun, ia tetap tercipta dengan nafsu

"Dengar, Gabriel... kita telah banyak kehilangan saudara kita diakibatkan oleh nafsu syahwat. Mereka menuntut keadilan akan perasaan cinta. Mereka iri terhadap manusia karena dapat mencintai." Naruto menunjukkan wajah kesulitan. "Kau memiliki posisi cukup tinggi di Surga. Akan sangat buruk jika malaikat-malaikat lain berpikiran tidak baik tentangmu. Kau adalah salah satu panutan di sini—jadi berhati-hatilah dalam bertindak."

Mendapati perkataan seperti itu, Gabriel menjadi sedih. "Panutan... ya?" gadis itu menyisir halus helaian rambut Naruto dengan jari-jarinya. Itu cukup membuat risih, namun Gabriel tidak peduli dan tetap melakukannya. "Dan panutan ini juga tengah berada dalam kebimbangan juga, kau tau?"

"..."

"Segalanya semakin menjadi kacau. Di dunia bawah sana, Iblis dan saudara-saudara yang jatuh tengah dalam masa perseteruan panas karena saling mengklaim wilayah. Sepertinya, perang akan segera meletus di sana."

"Ah... ya, aku juga mendengarnya begitu."

"Baru-baru ini eksistensi baru semakin bertambah. Terlebih, itu berasal dari bangsa Naga. Dan mereka dikatakan sebagai naga jahat—bahkan oleh ras mereka sendiri. Walau bagaimanapun mereka termasuk salah satu ras terkuat hingga kini."

"Para penghuni gereja mulai mempertanyakan Kekuasaan Ayah. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang mempergunakan eksistensi baru demi mencapai kekuatan, kekuasaan, dan uang. Iman manusia semakin hancur."

"Dan terburuk dari itu... Ayah semakin menutup diri dari kami. Ia tak mau mengatakan apapun. Dia terlihat sedih."

Naruto akhirnya bersuara. "Lalu di mana masalahnya?"

"Aku mulai meragukan bagaimana Ayah bertindak."

Mata Naruto melebar. Dan sesaat... ia melihat sayap Gabriel berubah hitam walau hanya sedikit. "Tarik kembali kata-katamu itu. Perkataanmu berbahaya."

Gabriel menghiraukan. "Mikael-nii bahkan bilang, ' _mungkin seharusnya kita membuat seluruh manusia tunduk patuh terhadap Religi Injil. Dengan begitu makhluk-makhluk yang tidak jelas datangnya darimana itu akan lemah dan berhenti menyombongkan diri di atas tanah Ayah'_."

"Itu menghancurkan tujuan Tuhan. Manusia diciptakan agar mereka dapat memilih jalan mereka sendiri."

Pandangan gadis itu kosong. "Ya... aku tau, aku tau."

Walau berkata begitu, Naruto merasa Gabriel tetap berada pada pendiriannya yang salah.

Kerap kali waktu yang ia gunakan dipakai untuk mendengarkan ajaran yang diberikan Tuhan kepadanya. Ia diperlakukan dengan begitu istimewa. Setiap kali Tuhan mengajarinya, mereka selalu berdua. Malaikat sekelas Mikael bahkan tidak diperbolehkan masuk saat mereka telah berdua dan dalam proses ajar-mengajar seperti ini.

Walau bukan bahagian surga... walau merupakan 'sesuatu' yang berbeda... Tuhan memperlakukan dirinya layaknya dirinya juga merupakan ciptaannya. Mengasihinya. Menyayanginya. Hingga terkadang ia lupa diri dan menganggap dirinya memang diciptakan oleh Tuhan yang ada di depannya.

—dan jika ia ingat kembali pada kenyataannya, ia menangis dalam jangka waktu lama, hingga Air mata itu digantikan oleh air mata darah, dan ketika air mata darah itu mereda... ia buta.

Tuhan dengan sedih mengembalikan kembali mata itu menjadi melihat lagi.

" _Aku selalu ingin diciptakan olehmu."_

Ia sering mengatakan itu. Dan pada saat itu Tuhan akan selalu menghiburnya dan mengajarinya mengenai memperbaiki cara berpikir yang salah.

Baginya... Tuhan telah seperti Ayahnya sendiri.

Ia berpikir masa-masa seperti ini akan terus berlanjut hingga hari penghakiman tiba. Ia pikir ia masih dapat diajari oleh Tuhan agar ia menuju jalan yang benar. Ia pikir semua akan berlangsung baik-baik saja.

—tapi pemikiran itu salah

—pada akhirnya hari Yang Dinantikan Tiba

Perang tiga fraksi pecah,

Tuhan terpaksa turun tangan sendiri menuju Dunia Bawah demi menghentikan perang yang berlarut-larut. Ribuan malaikat dikerahkan di bawah komandonya bersiap menuju Dunia Bawah.

Pasukan itu terhenti ketika hampir mencapai gerbang Surga. Ada seseorang yang berdiri di sana, merentangkan kedua tangannya. Dari wajahnya nampak keyakinan sekaligus perasaan marah.

Semua pasukan menjadi tegang ketika Ayah mereka menguarkan kekuatan gila-gilaan. Namun wajah dari Naruto tidak berubah sama sekali. Ia bahkan tidak gentar.

"Katakan pada-Ku, apa yang tengah kau lakukan?" Tuhan bertanya.

"Saya mohon kepada Engkau... wahai Tuanku!" Untuk pertama kalinya dia memanggil Tuhan yang tak pernah ia akui sebagai sesuatu yang pantas untuk ia hormati. "Jika Anda pergi, itu hanya akan menjadi bunuh diri! Kita telah tau apa yang akan terjadi! Jadi kumohon... ini hanya akan berakhir seperti apa yang telah diduga."

Tuhan berfirman, "Walau begitu, Aku harus tetap pergi. Menyingkirlah atau akan aku anggap kau sebagai makhluk yang telah membangkang. Dan tidakkah kau ingat apa yang terjadi pada Lucifer? Kuberikan hukuman pada orang-orang yang menentang sepertinya. Dan masihkah kau tidak mau belajar dari orang-orang terdahulu?"

Kali ini, Naruto gemetar mendengarnya. Dibenci Tuhan adalah hal terburuk yang akan pernah ia alami seumur hidupnya. Meski begitu, ia meyakini bahwa ia tidak boleh mundur.

Ia bersujud. Kepalanya menyentuh tanah dengan dalam. "Sa-saya mohon kepada Anda... Saya mohon... saya mohon..." Air mata tidak dapat ia bendung lagi dan pecah. "Jika saya kehilangan anda, sebagai makhluk yang diciptakan tanpa tujuan seperti saya, saya akan menjadi Makhluk Yang Bingung ( _tanpa tau apa yang harus dikerjakan dalam hidupnya_ ). Saya tak akan memiliki pegangan lagi. Saya tak punya tempat untuk pulang lagi." Suaranya serak. Naruto merasa serasa akan kehilangan suaranya kapan saja dari tiap kata yang menyakitinya terus ia ucapkan. "KARENA ITU! SAYA MOHON DENGAN SANGAT KEPADA ANDA!"

Seluruh pasukan melihat itu dengan iba. Merekapun merasakan hal yang sama. Ayah mereka dalam kondisi lemah saat ini. Akan sangat berbahaya jika turun sekarang.

Tetapi keputusan Tuhan itu mutlak.

" **[Dalam kengkang panas rantai yang mengikat, mengiris dalam tanpa terlepas, mengikis ketidakmungkinan yang mutlak]"**

Tubuh Naruto menggigil mendengar mantra itu mulai dilantunkan oleh Tuhan.

Keputusan telah diambil. Kehendak mutlak yang diinginkan Tuhan tak dapat ia tentang lagi. Dan kini hukumannya telah tiba mendatanginya.

Empat rantai emas muncul dari ketiadaan. Mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya. Ia tak dapat menggerakan tubuhnya walau satu buah jaripun.

" **[Dua kuasa yang diberi, tak terbantah walau raja tetap berada di singgasana, titah yang tak dapat ditentang]"**

" **[Yang pertama: kau tak dapat menggunakan kekuatan aslimu dalam jangka waktu yang lama]"**

Dua buah salib dari besi panas seukuran tubuhnya muncul dari ketiadaan dan menusuk punggung pemuda itu. Mereka masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, hingga akhirnya keseluruhan besi itu hilang dan telah berada dalam tubuh Naruto. Naruto bernafas berat merasakan tubuhnya serasa remuk... beserta kekuatannya yang mulai tersegel.

" **[Yang kedua: Jika kau memaksa turun dan ikut dalam medan pertempuran, dirimu akan disalib dan menerima siksaan dengan deburan ombak terus menyerbumu hingga seseorang dengan hati yang tulus akan kedamaian datang menyelamatkan atau terus begitu hingga hari kiamat tiba]"**

Rantai-rantai itu mulai menghilang dan Naruto dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tapi tubuh tidak berhenti menggigil—bahkan bertambah parah. Dengan perintah itu, semua akan menjadi mutlak. Jika Naruto melanggar lebih dari ini... dapat dipastikan terus berada di tiang salib sambil disapu oleh laut adalah hal yang akan menantinya ke depan.

Merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dilakukan, pasukan Surga akhirnya kembali menuju ke tempat mereka seharusnya pergi. Mereka melewati Naruto yang masih bersujud begitu saja. Melirik prihatin pada pemuda itu.

Hingga akhirnya mereka semua menjauh, terbang jatuh menuju bawah.

Dan hanya tersisa Naruto sendiri di sana.

"Sial... sial... SIAL... SIALLLLLLLLLANNNNNNNN!"

Pada akhirnya, Surga dipenuhi teriakan Naruto yang terus meracau layaknya orang yang telah gila hingga ber lamanya.

Ah... apa ini sudah dua hari berlalu?

—atau tiga?

Ia lupa. Ia tidak tau.

Selama waktu itu yang ia lakukan hanya berteriak dan meracau. Ia lelah. Ia lapar.

Dengan menyeret kaki-kakinya, ia berjalan kembali masuk ke dalam surga. Mendekati pohon terdekat untuk memetik buah-buahannya. Tubuhnya yang penat bersandar di pohon.

Sungguh, dia sudah tak tau lagi apa yang harus dilakukan. Jika dia turun, maka dia akan dicap sebagai pembangkang. Jika dia tidak turun, maka mungkin saat ini ayahnya telah...

Naruto menggeleng.

Ah... entah kenapa, sekarang ia ingat, dulu kejadian seperti ini juga pernah terjadi. Sebuah momentum untuk memilih salah satu saja, dan akan dibuang jika melanggar perintah. Jika ia pikir-pikir, itu sudah sangat lama sekali. Manusia bahkan belum diciptakan, dan tentu saja; saudaranya Lucifer masih berada di Surga.

Lucifer...

"Ah, sudah berapa lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya?"

Seorang malaikat berperingkat sama dengan Mikael. Pria baik hati yang dulu sudah ia anggap seperti kakak.

"Jika dipikirkan lagi, ini juga salahku karena ia menjadi seorang pembangkang. Andai... andai dulu 'hal itu' bisa kucegah. Andai dulu aku memiliki keputusan yang bulat, hal ini pasti tidak akan terjadi."

Naruto tersenyum miris. "Keputusan yang bulat ya? Bukannya jika begini tidak ada yang berubah. Aku... harus segera membuat keputusan."

Naruto berdiri. Ia sudah yakin dengan pendiriannya.

Ia berjalan.

Ia berjalan cepat.

Ia mulai berlari.

Berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

Melewati gerbang Surga. Melewati ketidakpastian yang ada di hatinya. Ia mulai berlari; menjauh dari dari masa lalu.

Dan jatuh bebas, menuju Dunia Bawah berada.

"Dan ini adalah keputusanku."

Perang tiga fraksi semakin berkecamuk ketika Dua Naga Surgawi saling bertarung di tengah kacaunya perang. Tidak sedikit korban yang jatuh diakibatkan kena imbas dari pertarungan dua naga itu.

Tuhan akhirnya terpaksa menyegel dua naga surgawi tersebut, membuat ia kelelahan dan akhirnya mati.

Itu adalah sebuah kerugian amat besar bagi fraksi surga. Namun disisi itupun, malaikat jatuh kehilangan seluruh gubernurnya. Sementara pihak iblis kehilangan seluruh pemimpin mereka, kecuali satu iblis lagi yang berhasil bertahan sampai saat ini; Lucifer.

"Uhuhuhuhu~ sungguh perang yang melelahkan"

Banyak korban di sana sini. Bahkan Lucifer percaya pilar-pilar Iblis telah menghilang dalam jumlah puluhan. Itu buruk sekali.

Lucifer tersenyum misterius. Duduk di atas bebatuan, menatap pada gelimangan mayat di sana-sini. Ini sungguh pemandangan yang manis baginya.

Perang sekarang menjadi sepi senyap. Setelah segala kegaduhan yang terjadi, semua menjadi tidak ada yang bisa berkata-kata lagi ketika Tuhan akhirnya mati menyegel Naga Surgawi, sementara dua fraksi lain berkabung karena kehilangan pemimpin-pemimpin mereka. Dua fraksi yang lain menjadi bingung, karena tidak tau apa lagi yang harus dilakukan.

Maju? Atau mudur?—yang mana?

Kehilangan pemimpin adalah akhir dari pihak mereka. Tanpa ada pemimpin, tidak ada yang memberi perintah. Dan saat ini mereka berada dalam detik-detik penentuan antara terus maju menerjang hingga mati atau mundur dengan penuh kemaluan.

Pihak iblis masih memiliki satu pemimpin, jadi mereka merasa lebih lega. Walaupun begitu, pemimpin mereka sama sekali tidak memberi perintah apapun saat ini.

"Tuanku, ini adalah momentum terpenting ras kita. Mohon bimbing kami menuju kemenangan, karena inilah saat yang tepat! Mereka semua tengah kehilangan mental mereka saat ini!" dia adalah seorang iblis dengan wajah keras. Wajahnya nampak sekali telah melihat neraka perang. Lucifer yakin orang ini telah kehilangan banyak sekali teman-teman seperjuangannya hingga menyebabkan mata tersebut dipenuhi dengan dendam.

Lucifer tergelak. "Aku bahkan bertanya-tanya apakah kalian akan seperti itu juga saat sebentar lagi aku akan mati ahahaahhaaha!"

"Anda tak akan mati! Anda adalah yang terkuat saat ini! Ancaman sudah tak ada lagi!"

Dari sudut mata merah itu, Lucifer memberikan lirikan. Gigi-gigi bertaringnya terlihat saat ia tersenyum lebar. "Tak ada ancaman, huh? Sayangnya, ancaman terbesarku tengah meluncur kemari layaknya sebuah komet." Ia bangun dari tempatnya. "Sepertinya, peranku akhirnya sudah hampir usai. Dan sesuai skenario yang tertulis dalam panggung boneka ini, aku harus disingkirkan."

Iblis itu menunjukkan wajah bingung. "Apa yang tengah anda bicara—"

Ucapan Iblis itu tak ia lanjutkan ketika ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari langit menuju mereka. Lucifer beserta Iblis itu pergi menjauh. Ketika 'sesuatu' itu telah menyentuh tanah, lubang sepanjang 5 meter tercipta.

Lubang itu penuh dengan asap yang menghalangi pandangan. Dan ketika asap itu menghilang, nampaklah Naruto di sana. Matanya birunya bersinar terang, memancar hawa membunuh pada Lucifer.

Lucifer mendarat tidak jauh dari Naruto. "Oh, halo~ saudaraku~. Sudah sangat lama tidak melihatmu. Kau tidak berubah ya."

"Dan kau banyak berubah."

Lucifer dahulu yang dikenalnya, mempunyai rambut pirang cerah yang terlihat bagai sutra. Matanya biru dan nampak seperti permata air yang jernih. Auranya lembut dan hangat. Enam pasang sayapnya putih menyilaukan. Air mukanya begitu terlihat menenangkan orang yang melihatnya.

—namun sekarang, pria itu terlihat menakutkan. Ia masih tampan. Wajah tampan itu tidak berubah. Hanya saja, rambutnya berubah merah-hitam legam. Matanya merah yang nampak membuatmu serasa akan mati melihat matanya. Auranya mencekam dan gelap. Dan sayapnya sungguh memilukan untuk dipandang. Dan air mukanya penuh akan rasa membunuh.

Saudara yang dulu dia kenal sudah tidak ada.

"Pada akhirnya, kau juga ikut bermain dalam panggung boneka ini, Naruto."

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu. Aku tidak akan dikendalikan siapapun. Aku akan memilih jalanku sendiri."

"Ohohohoho sungguh perkataan yang hebat. Kau tau? Ayah telah mati. Dan masihkah kau mau mengatakan hal itu?" tanya Lucifer menantang.

"Tapi ajarannya akan selalu aku ingat. Lagipula, kita sudah tau bahwa cepat atau lambat pada akhirnya Tuhan akan meninggal." Kenangan itu kembali menuju permukaan. " **Ya, kau dan aku, kita berdua tau hari yang ditakdirkan ini akan tiba... persis seperti pertemuan pertama kita ribuan tahun yang lalu**."

"Yah, aku tidak akan menyangkal akan hal tersebut." Lucifer mengangkat bahu. "Dan sesuai skenario, aku akan ditumbangkan di sini. Eee... atau aku yang akan menumbangkanmu?"

Pada saat Lucifer mengatakan hal itu, sebuah demonic power pekat berbentuk tombak menuju pada Naruto. Serangan yang telah dipadatkan itu tidak mengenai apa-apa, dan hanya membuat lubang di tanah. Walau lubangnya terlihat kecil, Lucifer yakin kedalamannya mencapai 30 meter.

Saat Naruto menghindar dengan lompatan cukup jauh, sebuah serangan dari arah jam tiga datang padanya. Serangan demonic power berupa balok itu sangat besar. Tanah dibawahnya saja digilas sampai habis. Dan Naruto berhasil terkena serangan itu. Ia tenggelam di dalam balok demonic power besar tersebut, sebelum akhirnya balok tersebut meledak.

KABOOMMMMMMM

Lubang besar tercipta dari ledakan itu. Iblis tersebut bernafas lega, terbang mendekat menuju Lucifer.

"Glaive, bukankah tadi kusuruh kau untuk pergi yak?"

Pria berwajah keras yang botak itu suara, "Tuanku tenang saja. Dia sudah kubereskan. Dengan serangan sebesar itu, aku yakin ia mati. Lagipula, aku dapat merasakan dia tidak memiliki kekuatan yang benar-benar hebat."

Lucifer tersenyum pahit. "Ya, dia memang tidak memiliki _power_ yang melimpah sepertiku. Eee... atau harus kukatakan sudah gak punya lagi? Toh kekuatan aslinya sudah disegel. Tapi yah~" Lucifer memperhatikan asap di depan sana. Sesosok orang nampak berjalan di sana. "Kemampuan refleks, teknik, dan bertahan yang ia miliki adalah hal yang paling sialan yang pernah ketemui sejauh aku hidup."

Lucifer melihat lagi ke Glaive. "Sebelum kau mati dalam beberapa detik lagi, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan dulu, Glaive?"

"Huh? Apa yang tengah anda bicarakan. Saya tidak akan ma—"

SHUTTT

DUKKK

Kepala itu pecah berlubang. Tubuh Glaive jatuh ke tanah.

"Ah, dia malah mati duluan." Ucap Lucifer enteng. "Kemampuan pertahanan Aura dan Kompres serangan, kan? Tidak ada gunanya melawanmu dengan serangan pemusnah. Kubah tak terlihat sepanjang 2 meter mengelilingimu dengan kau sebagai pusatnya. Sayangnya, kubah tersebut mampu memantulkan kekuatan jumlah besar sekuat apapun serangan itu. Dan terlebih dari itu, kubahmu menyerap serangan jumlah besar itu dan dikembalikan dalam serangan yang dipadatkan dan tidak dapat dihindari—uhuhuhuhu, aku jadi keingat tombak gae bolg" Ia melihat lagi lubang kecil dengan panjang 30 meter yang ia tembakan dengan tombak. "Namun, kubah itu tidak akan sanggup menahan terhadap serangan yang fokus terhadap satu titik."

"Ya, kau benar. Kubah ini tak akan sanggup menahan serangan berfokus pada satu titit. Tapi walau begitu apa kau sempat untuk menyerangku, eh, Lucifer?" Naruto memberi ekspresi meremehkan. "Butuh empat detik bagimu untuk memadatkan serangan pada tingkat padat luar biasa. Itu cukup bagiku untuk menghindar dan memenggal kepalamu."

"Ahahahaha aku tidak dapat menyangkal hal itu. Terkutuklah kecepatan sialan yang kau miliki itu." Tujuh tombak demonic yang dipadatkan melayang di sekitar Lucifer. "Tapi tak bisa mengalahkanmu? HAHAHAHA! Banyak cara untuk mengalahkanmu, saudaraku!"

"Heh... mari kita lihat!"

Tombak-tombak itu ditembakkan layaknya laser. Melubangi tanah-tanah dan hal-hal yang menghalangi. Ketika serangan-serangan itu tidak kena, Lucifer kembali membuat tujuh tombak demonic yang dipadatkan. Ini sangat merepotkan untuk Lucifer. Selain kenyataan Naruto harus dibunuh dengan serangan yang berfokus pada satu titik, dipastikan butuh serangan amat padat untuk benar-benar membunuh Naruto. Serangan yang setengah-setengah walaupun berfokus pada satu titit, dia yakini tak akan membunuh makhluk sekaliber Naruto. Butuh konsentrasi tinggi dalam pemadatan, dan sulit mengontrol banyak tombak demonic, hingga hanya dapat tujuh saja yang ia ciptakan. Walau Cuma tujuh, dengan kecepatan empat detik penciptaan tombak, ini sudah cukup. Setidaknya, empat detik adalah kecepatan pemadatan yang luar biasa.

Ketika Naruto terbang, tombak-tombak yang tidak kena itu meluncur ke langit sampai tak terlihat lagi. Saat Naruto di bawah, tombak-tombak itu melubangi tanah-tanah maupun pepohonan. Lucifer terus menjaga jarak pada saat ini, sementara Naruto, menghindari serangan tombak-tombak dengan terus ke kiri dan ke kanan, melompat, berguling, dan gerakan-gerakan sulit bagai akrobat. Ia akan menghentikan kecepatannya sampai nol saat sebuah tombak akan mengenainya, dan akan menggunakan kecepatan terbaik yang ia miliki saat ini. Kembali lagi pada kecepatan nol dan kemudian bergerak lagi dengan cepat.

Itu sebuah kecepatan yang gila, bisa dibilang. Tapi orang-orang yang jeli tau; _itu bukan hanya sekedar kecepatan_. Itu _Agility_. Kecepatan hanya berupa sampai berapa cepatnya 'sesuatu'. Namun _Agility_ , memacu pengguna untuk melakukan naik-turun kecepatan dengan luar biasa. Secara mudah, kamu dapat membayangkan bagaimana rasanya saat berlari sekencang yang kamu bisa, tapi saat kamu berusaha untuk berhenti, butuh beberapa detik untuk menghentikannya, kan?—tapi dengan _Agility_ , kamu dapat langsung berhenti begitu saja, dan menikung dengan tajam.

Serangan jarak jauh yang berusaha dilancarkan Lucifer serasa tidak berguna, Naruto semakin memotong jarak, hingga akhirnya pemuda itu hanya berjarak tiga meter dari pria itu. Ditangannya sudah ada pedang cahaya, menebas horizontal menuju Lucifer. Raja setan itu menangisnya dengan sebuah pedang dari demonic. Naruto berusaha menebas kaki Lucifer, tapi Lucifer melompat kecil. Saat Naruto berputar, efek dari putaran membuat serangannya menjadi ganas, hingga Lucifer yang menangkis terlempar sedikit mundur. Ia berusaha menusukkan pedangnya, tapi Lucifer berusaha menangkis. Merasa serangan itu percuma, ia merengsek menuju belakang, kemudian berusaha menikam dari belakang, namun Lucifer menahan dengan pedangnya. Mereka tiba-tiba berada di posisi _lock_.

"Ah, sudah kuduga ini tidak akan berjalan dengan begitu mudah, eh... saudaraku."

Tangan Lucifer agak gemetaran menahan serangan itu. Tenaga yang ia terima dari Naruto sedikit agak besar dari dirinya... dia tidak diuntungkan soal posisi saling adu kekuatan fisik seperti ini.

"Aku sudah melampauimu, Lucifer! Aku tak akan lagi berada di belakangmu dan menjadi bayang-bayangmu! Aku... aku tak akan bergantung lagi pada makhluk sepertimu!"

Wajah itu mengeras. "Oh, mulut besar. Lihat siapa yang berbicara. Makhluk buangan sepertimu tak pantas berkata seperti itu. Kau pikir siapa dulu kalau bukan aku yang merawatmu saat kau masih bocah."

"Aku bukan makhluk buangan!" Naruto mendorong dengan lebih kuat. Pemenang berdasarkan posisi _lock_ ini sudah terlihat dengan jelas. "Namaku Naruto, itulah nama yang pertama kali yang kuterima! Dan Tuanku adalah _The God of Bible_! Aku memiliki tempat untukku pulang! Aku tidak sepertimu!"

"Tempat untuk pulang kau bilang?!" kali ini, Lucifer benar-benar tersulut. "Ayah juga akan membuangmu! Ini adalah hal yang sama saat dia membuangku! Dan kau masih berkata kau memiliki tempat untuk pulang?!"

Kala itu, Lucifer yakin untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah penuh keyakinan pada wajah Naruto. Semangat yang sepertinya tak akan padam. Keras layaknya baja. "Walau aku akan menderita sekalipun... walau aku ditinggalkan sekalipun... tapi aku akan selalu percaya. Ajarannya akan selalu kuingat. Kasih-Nya akan selalu kukenang. Oleh karena itu!"

DUKK

CRASSHHHH

"Aku tak akan kalah oleh orang payah yang melarikan diri sepertimu!"

Pedang itu menyabet melintang pada dada Lucifer. Darah menciprat dari sana. Lucifer segera mundur jauh ke belakang. Ia memegang dadanya yang terluka, dan dari sana api hitam mulai meregenerasi luka yang ia miliki. Lucifer juga ahli dalam bidang penyembuhan, dan sudah berada tahap masterisasi. Jadi luka dari cahayapun dapat ia sembuhkan. Tapi mendapat serangan cahaya dari malaikat sekaliber Mikael, tetap saja akan sangat berbahaya, tapi dalam kasus ini...

"Energi cahayamu sangat lemah, eh." Lucifer tersenyum pahit. "Bahkan mungkin cuma setingkat dengan malaikat dengan dua sayap—atau malah dibawahnya?" Lucifer tergelak. "Tidak peduli kenyataan aku kalah dalam kecepatan dan teknik sepertimu, jika tidak punya serangan kuat, kau juga akan tetap kesusahan untuk membunuhku."

Naruto mengancungkan pedangnya. "Walau begitu, kekuatan inilah yang akan membunuhmu. Aku dan kau tau—di panggung boneka ini, kau ditakdirkan mati olehku."

"Yah, kau benar. Aku tidak menyangkal. Kita sudah mengatakannya sebelum ini berlangsung; _aku akan mati_. Tapi... bukan berarti aku akan langsung menyerahkan kepalaku begitu saja."

Lucifer menyatukan kedua tangannya. Ia merapal mantra pendek. Tanah retak, dan dalam kedipan mata tanah-tanah hampir saja saling menghimpit Naruto. Dari bagian-bagian retak itu muncul bebatuan kecil yang menuju padanya. Tingkat kekuatannya melebihi shotgun. Ia sempat menghindar, namun tangannya tergores oleh bebatuan tersebut dan darah mengucur dari sana.

Tangan-tangan dari kegelapan pekat muncul dari tanah dan menahan tubuhnya. Salah satu tangan juga mencekik lehernya.

"Iblis hebat dalam sihir. Kurasa itu sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum. Dan aku, sudah memasteri sihirku." Ucap Lucifer. "Sudah kubilang; banyak cara untuk membunuhmu. Kubahmu itu bukan berarti bisa menahan segala serangan. Selama aku tidak menggunakan serangan tipe pemusnah, dan dapat memberikan serangan-serangan kejutan, kau bahkan akan kesulitan. Akan kutunjukan padamu contohnya. Yah... pokoknya, _lumpuhlah_."

Dari bawah tanah, muncul demonic power dalam bentuk duri-duri dan menusuk Naruto. Tubuh Naruto di angkat ke atas, seluruh tubuhnya tertusuk duri demonic yang telah berubah bentuk. Merubah demonic menjadi berbagai bentuk seperti itu bukan perkara mudah.

Saat duri-duri demonic itu menghilang, tubuh Naruto jatuh ke bawah. Dari balik tubuhnya yang bersimbah darah itu, tubuhnya mulai dipulihkan dengan uap panas yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Walau begitu, darah yang sudah hilang tidak dapat diregenerasikan. Itu hanya menutup luka luar. Jika terus seperti itu, Naruto bisa mati kekurangan darah.

"Ah, sudah kuduga ini akan merepotkan. Andai aku dapat memusnahkanmu dengan serangan besar-besaran, kau pasti sudah mati." Lucifer tersenyum bengis. "Tapi jika tidak bisa, aku tinggal harus terus melukaimu, kan?"

"Aahaha... ahahahahahaaha..."

Kening Lucifer berkerut. Ia bingung. "Apa yang lucu?"

"Title ' _kebanggaan_ ' dari tahta _'tujuh dosa besar'_ yang melekat padamu memang mencirikanmu. Lucifer, apa kau tidak sadar bahwa sejauh ini aku sama sekali tidak menggunakan kekuatan apapun selain kecepatan dan pedang cahaya tingkat lemah?"

"Bukankah memang cuma itu yang kau bisa? Dulu saat aku merawatmu juga begitu... kau tidak ahli dalam bidang lain. Sihir tingkat rendah yang kuajarkan padamupun tak bisa kau kuasai."

"Aku tidak ahli hal seperti itu, kurasa."

"Lalu?"

"Coba lihat dirimu sendiri."

Saat Lucifer memfokuskan pada dirinya sendiri, akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ia tengah dalam ilusi. Hanya dengan melepas aura iblisnya lebih kuat, ilusi lemah itu ( _walau begitu, ia tetap bertanya-tanya kenapa ilusi yang mudah dipatahkan itu sulit untuk disadari)_ terlepas, dan ketika ia menyadari, ia sudah disalib di tiang salib dengan tangan dipaku. Ada sebuah belati yang menancap di bahunya, dan entah kenapa belati itu rasanya perih sekali. Dan disalib di sana, entah kenapa tubuhnya serasa remuk semua.

" _Sad on crux_ ( _kesedihan di tiang salib)_ , itulah nama kekuatan ini. Setiap luka yang aku terima, juga akan diterima oleh orang yang telah kutandai. Mediator kekuatan ini adalah—"

"Menyentuh lawan, bukan? Sepertinya kau melakukannya saat kita adu pedang tadi."

"Seperti yang dapat diharapkan dari seorang jenius." Puji Naruto.

Lucifer mengerahkan tenaganya, dan keluar dari salib sana. Saat ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari paku-paku yang memaku tangan-tangannya, darah mengucur dari sana dan perih. Ia terjatuh berlutut di tanah setelah keluar dari salib setinggi dua kali tubuhnya itu. Ia ingin mengeluarkan belati yang menancap dari bahunya, tapi dia sadar sekarang bahwa belati itu sudah seperti menyatu dengan daging-dagingnya. Ia melihat ke belakang, menatap tiang salib itu. Tiang salib itu terbuat dari besi hitam legam dan ada aura ngeri yang dipancarkannya.

Kemudian Lucifer menatap Naruto tidak percaya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau berniat mati denganku? Peranmu di panggung boneka ini setauku masih belum berakhir."

"..."

Sesaat perkataan itu, sebuah pedang besar dari demonic power terbang pada Lucifer. Lucifer menghindarinya. Dan lalu pedang-pedang lain dari demonic power beterbangan menuju dirinya. Beberapa juga berbentuk tombak. Saat ia menyadari, tempat mereka berada sudah seperti tanah kuburan pedang dari demonic power. Mereka yang menancap di tanah terus keluar dari tempat mereka menancap, kemudian terbang menuju dirinya layaknya anak-anak panah yang menyerbu. Lucifer dapat merasakan, bahwa pedang-pedang itu terbuat dari kekuatan yang sama dengan dirinya. Dan sejak tadi kekuatan dari tubuhnya terus berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kekuatanku diserap rupanya. Kau tidak dapat menggunakan demonic power lagipula." Lucifer tergelak lagi. Ia benar-benar suka tertawa. "Bagus sekali! Tidak seru jika kau langsung menyerah!"

"Aku memang sudah menyerah kok."

"Hah?!"

Pada saat Naruto mendongak setelah menunduk sekian lama, ia menunjukkan wajah menangis dengan ekspresi kosong. "Lucifer, ayo kita mati sama-sama saja. Kita menyusul Ayah yang sudah tiada."

Hati Lucifer serasa dicengkram. Bukan dalam artian sakit yang sebenarnya, tapi hatinya serasa terluka dalam arti batin. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto akan menyerah secepat itu. Ia ingat, saat bocah dulu Naruto adalah anak yang tidak bisa diam dan dia bilang dia akan melampauinya dengan penuh semangat. Anak itu adalah anak yang penuh tekad baja, ia selalu bangga pada anak itu dahulu.

— _TUNGGU_

 _Kenapa juga tiba-tiba dia malah melamun masa lalu dan serasa menyesalinya?!_

 _Itu terlalu tiba-tiba. Seorang pendosa seperti Lucifer sudah terlalu lelah untuk menyesal._

Dengan melepas kekuatan Iblisnya lebih banyak lagi, Lucifer akhirnya terlepas dari ilusi tadi... dan menyadari bahwa tubuhnya saat ini ditusuk dua puluh tombak demonic lebih. Tombak-tombak itu sudah dipadatkan, jadi lukanya fatal sekali. Walau akhirnya dapat Lucifer sembuhkan dengan _healing_ , tetap saja akhirnya ia banyak menguras tenaga.

" _The fool's world._ Kekuatan ini memanipulasi hati seseorang untuk mengingat dosa-dosanya di masa lalu. Ia terjebak dalam ilusi, dan tanpa orangnya sadari, kau akan melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan. Kau bahkan diam bagai patung tadi ketika kuperintahkan untuk diam."

"Pemicunya adalah tiang salib tadi, apa aku salah?"

"Yap."

Akhirnya pula, untuk kesekian kalinya dia dibuat sadar bahwa ada suara sesenggukan dari tiang Salib bekas ia disalib itu. Itu adalah suara tangisnya. Dia yakin, masih ada seseorang yang disalib di sana. Jika tebakannya tidak salah, maka itu adalah replikanya.

"Jika kau penasaran, akan aku katakan... yang disalib di sana adalah dirimu saat ini tengah menangis darah. Satu bola matamu sudah tak ada dan Cuma ada lubang yang menganga dimata kiri tersebut. Itu... mungkin berhubungan dengan tangismu saat tidak mau bersujud dan menghormati Adam."

"Hahaha, membayangkan untuk melihat ke belakang saja rasanya sudah membuatku gemetaran."

Naruto tersenyum kecut. "Kau akan tetap melihatnya, Lucifer."

Yang Naruto maksud di sini adalah bahwa dia akan bertarung di sekitar tiang salib itu berada. Dengan begitu, kemungkinan Lucifer akan melihat ke replika dirinya di tiang akan menjadi besar, sehingga dia dapat diberi ilusi lagi.

"Dan kau pikir akan kubiarkan?"

Naruto menerjang. Targetnya bukan Lucifer, tapi merengsek menuju tempat tiang salib itu berada. Kecepatan Naruto tidak dapat ditandingi Lucifer hingga akhirnya Naruto dapat lewat.

Lucifer frustasi. Terlebih, pedang-pedang demonic beterbangan ke mana-mana. Ia tidak dapat menghancurkan mereka semua dengan serangan pemusnah agar lebih mudah, karena bisa saja Naruto mengambil keuntungan dan masuk ke dalam area serang itu dan menggunakan Kubah Aura dan mengkompres serangannya dan dikembalikan. Setiap serangan kompresisasinya tidak dapat dihindari, dia Cuma akan mati. Jadi, dia Cuma dapat menembakkan demonic-demonic power dan menghancurkan pedang-pedang yang datang padanya, seraya membagi fokus kepada Naruto. Mata Lucifer sendiri hanya melihat ke arah kaki Naruto, karena melihat lurus ke depan dapat membuatnya terjebak ilusi. Serangan dari pedang? Sudah jelas dia mengandalkan insting bertarungnya untuk merasakan datangnya serangan.

Mereka terlibat pertarungan di dekat tiang salib.

Mulutnya merapal mantra-mantra pendek. Tangan-tangan kegelapan berusaha untuk menangkap Naruto, dan Naruto terus menghindarinya. Sementara bebatuan terus menembak ke arahnya. Dan tanah yang tidak nyaman untuk dipijak karena terus berusaha menjepit, atau menghentikan pergerakannya dengan menjadi lumpur.

Naruto sempat terpikir untuk melakukan pertempuran di atas udara, dan memamfaatkan pedang-pedang beterbangan secara maksimal. Karena kenyataan itu adalah kekuatan yang diambilnya dari orang yang ditandai, dan butuh konsentrasi penuh untuk mengendalikannya, dia tak dapat menerbangkan pedang itu secara maksimal. Yang Cuma bisa dilakukan pedang itu adalah terbang dan mengejar target. Dia tidak dapat melakukan belokan tajam, ataupun melakukan tipuan. Tapi tentu saja, mengingat jumlah yang menyerang banyak, itu bagus sekali untuk _support_.

—tapi, jika dia naik ke atas, dan tiba-tiba dia terluka dan akhirnya Lucifer kembali di salib, ia takut bahwa lukanya akan membuatnya tak sadar diri untuk beberapa saat dan jatuh ke bawah. Jika kepalanya terbentur kala keadaan kritis begitu, bisa-bisa kemampuan regenerasinya tidak aktif.

Saat ia berhasil menusukkan pedang cahaya yang ia punya ke bahu Lucifer, Lucifer terpaksa menembakkan peluru batu dan menembus perut Naruto. Jika tidak dilakukan mungkin saja Naruto akan melakukan tebasan tiga kali beruntun dengan pedang hingga tubuhnya terpotong. Karena Lucifer sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi jika dia melukai parah Naruto, dia segera menguarkan kekuatan iblisna sehingga terlepas dari ilusi, dan tengah di salib lagi. Tubuhnya serasa remuk lagi. Dan belati dibahunya bertambah satu.

Lucifer keluar dari salib itu. Ia kembali berusaha menyerang Naruto. Walau sangat kuat, kenyataannya kekuatan ini masih dapat diatasi dengan kemungkinan dia tidak akan mati sebesar 5%. Andaikan... andaikan Lucifer berhasil memenggal kepala Naruto, Naruto pasti mati. Sementara tubuhnya akan serasa diremukkan. Tetapi ada perbedaan besar di sini. Otak jeniusnya menyadari bahwa rasa sakit yang diterima adalah sebesar apa yang dirasakan oleh Naruto rasakan.

Jika dia dapat menahan rasa sakit yang diterima saat Naruto mati, mungkin ada kemungkinan dia akan selamat. Karena rasa sakit itu dialirkan dibagi ke seluruh tubuhnya dengan bentuk remasan. Berbeda lagi ceritanya jika rasa sakit itu berfokus menikam ke jantungnya. Dia pasti akan mati.

Terus menyerang tubuh Naruto adalah hal buruk. Walau luka yang mereka terima akan sama, Naruto punya tubuh yang tiga kali lebih kuat dari makhluk supranatural manapun. Jadi sudah jelas Luciferlah yang akan mati duluan sementara Naruto hanya akan luka cukup parah.

Jadi, Lucifer hanya perlu memenggal kepala Naruto.

"Bicara itu gampang. Tapi dalam prosesnya sulit sekali." Lucifer mendesis frustasi.

Musuh yang terus berputar-putar di titit di mana kau tidak dapat melihat lurus. Pedang-pedang yang terus-terusan beterbangan layaknya anak panah. Sihir-sihir yang harus dirapal. Dan kenyataan dia tidak dapat menggunakan kekuatan maksimalnya karena kekuatan demonicnya tidak boleh dalam bentuk tipe serangan pemusnah.

Itu... buruk—terlalu buruk untuk Lucifer bayangkan malahan.

Naruto benar-benar salah satu dari master tipe teknik yang sulit dikalahkan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, akhirnya Lucifer kembali masuk ke dalam _the fool's world_. Tubuhnya kembali ditusuk oleh pedang dan tombak. Lucifer muntah darah. Tidak jauh darinya Naruto juga tengah memuntahkan darah karena kelelahan.

Sekilas keduanya nampak dalam kondisi buruk, tapi faktanya Naruto masih memiliki tenaga tiga kali lipat lebih banyak.

Walau melihat sekeliling dengan Cuma melihat ke bawah. Ia tersenyum pahit. Sudah ada delapan tiang salib yang berdiri di sekitar sini. Pantas saja dia semakin sulit untuk bergerak dan termakan untu melihat salah satu replikanya. Jika ini musuh biasa, dia yakin dengan menutup matanya dan mempercayakan indra perasanya cukup untuk menyerang. Tetapi ini adalah petarung spesial seperti Naruto yang punya aura membunuh yang pekat... dia tak akan berkutik jika hanya mengandalkan indra perasanya.

Setelah itu, Lucifer akhirnya kembali berusaha menyerang Naruto. Target utama adalah memenggal kepala. Dan sebisa mungkin mengunci pergerakannya. Terus berusaha walau berkali-kali justru tubuhnya yang terkena serangan dari Naruto, atau terpaksa menyerang titik lain yang membuatnya kembali ke tiang salib. Lucifer bahkan sudah tidak tau lagi berapa kali dia di salib karena hilangnya fokusnya.

Dan pada akhirnya, pemenangnya telah diketahui.

Lucifer roboh. Luka menganga yang sudah tidak dapat diobati lagi membuat genangan darah.

"Aku... sudah skakmat ya?" ucap Lucifer. Ia sama sekali tidak berkata sombong lagi. Perkataannya penuh dengan keputusasaan.

"Ya, itulah keadaannya."

"Sudah berapa kali aku disalib?"

"lima belas kali. Itu rekor yang bagus. Jika iblis biasa, satu kali disalib saja mungkin dia sudah akan mati."

"Sungguh pertarungan yang membosankan sekali. Padahal kuharap aku dapat saling adu lempar bom demonic besar agar membuat bom jamur."

"Maaf jika tidak dapat memenuhi ekspektasimu. Tapi aku lebih suka menyudutkan musuh daripada adu serangan."

"Yah, benar-benar dirimu, tak pernah berubah sejak dulu."

"..."

Lucifer menarik nafasnya yang terasa kesusahan, dan menghembuskannya. "Sepertinya peranku berakhir di sini."

"...Ya."

Langit ungu di atas dirinya, membuat Lucifer memandang jauh. "Diriku dulu sangat mencintai ayah. Dan ayah amat menyayangiku. Semua dulu berjalan begitu damai bagiku. Semuanya sempurna..."

"..."

"Tapi pada akhirnya rasa sayangku itu sepertinya membawaku pada perasaan kekuasaan. Aku menolak untuk bersujud terhadap Adam—bahkan setelah Adam kembali ke tanahpun, aku tetap tak akan pernah bersujud kepadanya." Wajah Lucifer mengeras. "Makhluk barbar seperti mereka itu... seharusnya musnah saja."

"Kau juga makhluk barbar, Lucifer."

Lucifer tergelak. "Ya, kurasa juga begitu." Ucapnya. "Tapi karena rasa dendam dan iri itulah... yang membuatku menjadi salah satu pemeran di sini; menjadi boneka yang menari di atas panggung. Dan peranku telah usai." Warna matanya mulai memutih. "Naruto... apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Aku akan tetap menari di atas panggung. Peranku... masih belum berakhir." Tangan Naruto terkepal. "Aku akan tetap di sisi ayah hingga ajal menjemput."

"Begitu ya. Kau benar-benar makhluk yang setia."

"..."

"Se-sepertinya waktuku sudah tiba."

Tidak berselang... Lucifer menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Naruto menyaksikan hal itu hingga akhir. Ia berlutut, dan menutup mata Lucifer. Ada perasaan sedih dalam hatinya melihat seseorang yang ia kenal telah meninggal.

Ia mendongak, menatap langit. Oh... sungguh di sini langitnya sangat ungu dan kelam. Berbeda dengan Surga yang penuh cahaya. Akankah tempat ia akan dihukum langitnya juga berwarna seperti ini? Atau justru biru cerah seperti yang dikatakan Gabriel tentang bumi?

Ketika ia memikirkan lagi, ia merasa ketakutan. Entah kenapa hari-hari di mana ia tidak dapat berbicara dengan Gabriel agak menghantuinya. Ia... sudah tak dapat melihat gadis itu lagi dalam jangka waktu lama. Ia juga tidak dapat lagi melihat ramainya kesibukan malaikat di surga.

Ia... akan sendirian lagi.

—dan rantai-rantai keluar dari sebuah lubang hitam.

Rantai-rantai itu mengikat kedua tangannya, kakinya, dan lehernya.

Ia ditarik ke dalam sana. Rasa sakit perih dari rantai itu serasa membuatnya mau pingsan. Ketika ia melihat lagi pemandangan Dunia Bawah untuk terakhir kali, ia melihat Gabriel tengah terbang dikejauhan sana, tengah menangis menuju dirinya dalam kecepatan tercepat yang ia bisa.

Naruto tersenyum pahit. Kemudian, saat ia telah masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam lubang hitam itu... semuanya menjadi gelap.

—dan kini ia tengah disalib dibebatuan karang di tepi laut, yang ombaknya selalu besar.

Hampir disetiap detiknya ombak-ombak itu akan datang dan menenggelamkannya untuk sementara, membuat air memasuki hidungnya dan batuk karena rasa tenggelam. Setiap hari ia menggigil kedinginan. Apalagi saat malam suhu menjadi turun.

Ia kehujanan. Ia kepanasan.

—ia kesepian.

Tubuhnya ringkih dan lemah. Kurus dan hanya menyisakan kulit yang membungkus tulang. Rambutnya panjang sampai ke mata kaki. Wajahnya tampak seperti ikan mati.

Sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu? Lima tahun? sepuluh tahun? dua puluh tahun?

Rasanya tidak sependek itu. Jauh... jauh lebih lama. Ia tak pernah menghitungnya. Itu tidak penting.

Baginya, yang terpenting adalah ia akan terus percaya. Ia akan terus percaya akan datangnya belas kasih Tuhan. Ia percaya bahwa suatu hari nanti seseorang itu akan datang dan mengeluarkannya dari hukuman.

dan ia akan selalu percaya—

—walau seberapa lamapun waktu berlalu

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Halo~ Saya Author baru. Setelah membaca fanfic sekitar beberapa waktu yang lalu, saya berminat untuk mencoba menulisnya. Saya masih amatir, mohon bantuannya senpai-senpai sekalian.

Jika ada yang nanya, kenapa gak ada yang lain diperlihatkan selain Lucifer dan ajudannya, itu karena Tuhan mati dengan tanpa bekas. Mikael serta seraph yang lain tengah dilanda tekanan mental kuat hingga langsung mundur. Dan iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jauh yang punya posisi lebih rendah gak berani ikut campur dalam pertempuran Lucifer dengan Naruto.

Saat saya memikirkan kekuatan apa yang bagus untuk Naruto, yang berkesan inovatif untuk fandom ini. Akhirnya saya menggunakan kekuatan 'kubah yang tak dapat ditembus', 'kemampuan membalik serangan', 'ilusi', 'kecepatan luar biasa', 'pencurian kekuatan', dan ' _sad on crox_ yang membuat lawannya dikutuk'. Mungkin hampir semua kekuata Naruto bakal tipe teknik dan support.


	2. Chapter 2

**The King without a crown**

 **Supranatural & Mistery**

 **Naruto U.**

 **Kepemilikan bukan punya saya**

 **.**

 **100 Tahun kemudian, disuatu bangunan di hutan dekat kota Lilith**

Suntikan ditusukkan pada kulit Issei. Ada perasaan tidak nyaman yang dapat Issei rasakan dari sana. Terlebih cairan yang masuk lewat lengan yang disuntikkan itu terasa nyeri.

Setelah cairan dalam suntikan itu habis, Issei akhirnya dilepaskan dari benda tersebut. Ia mengelus-ngelus bagian kulitnya yang terasa nyeri akibat suntikan.

Ini bukannya dia terlalu anak-anak hingga takut untuk disuntik. Hanya saja, cairan yang ada pada suntikan itu memiliki efek yang begitu tidak nyaman untuk tubuhnya. Walau dia seorang Iblis sekalipun, yang memiliki fisik jauh lebih kuat, entah kenapa cairan itu terasa lima kali lebih sakit daripada suntikan biasa. Dia juga tak tau itu cairan apa—dia tidak ahli dalam bidang beginian walau bagaimanapun—tapi itu jelas-jelas memberikan penguatan pada tubuhnya yang sudah terus melemah.

"Sudahkan! Cepat bergerak!"

Iblis pria yang terlihat seperti prajurit di belakangnya mendorongnya kasar. Issei segera bangun dari tempat duduk itu. Sang dokter yang tadi baru saja menyuntiknya, terlihat acuh melihat Issei diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia kembali mengurus obat-obatan di sisi meja. Ini adalah ruang laboratarium, ngomong-ngomong.

Issei digiring iblis prajurit itu. Mereka lewati lorong, dan akhirnya tiba di sebuah pintu. Ada sebuah lampu berbentuk bulat di sisi pintu. Berwarna merah pertama, kemudian berubah hijau yang menandakan terbukanya pintu. Pintu itu terbuka otomatis, dan Issei langsung saja dilemparkan ke sana. Ia terjatuh. Saat Issei melihat ke pintu, warna lampu di sisi pintu telah berubah menjadi merah lagi. Ruang itu terkunci.

Issei mendesah. Duduk di ranjang kerasnya ( _itu terbuat dari besi. Dan Cuma ada bantal usang yang menjadi satu-satunya benda yang nyaman dibawa tidur)_ , ia melihat ke arah cahaya bulan buatan dari balik jendela yang telah diberi kerangkeng.

Sudah berapa lama dia di sini?—mungkin... sudah dua tahun.

Ya, ya, dua tahun. Ia yakin itu. Ini semua berawal dari bencana yang terjadi dua tahun yang lalu, hingga akhirnya ia dianggap buronan oleh tiga fraksi yang beraliansi. Sekarang, dia tidak lebih diperlakukan layaknya mesin untuk meningkatkan kekuatan fraksi dengan kekuatan pengganda. Mereka mengekstrak setiap Kekuatan Pengganda yang dia miliki dengan sebuah alat yang dibuat dari Grigori. Dengan sebuah alat semacam helm yang dipasang ke kepalanya, itu membuatnya bekerja dengan maksimal dalam penggandaan yang disedot dan dikirim melalui selang-selang.

"Entah apa yang tengah dilakukan Rias saat ini..."

Ia merindukan gadis itu. Orang-orang mengira Rias telah membuangnya, tapi kenyataannya gadis itu telah dicuci otaknya oleh kakaknya sendiri. Rekan-rekan setimnya juga sama. Ia sering bertekad, jika dia berhasil keluar dari sini, dia akan menyelamatkan Rias dan teman-temannya. Itu pasti...

—namun, waktu terus bergulir.

Ia terus dibawa ke ruang pengekstrakan kekuatan, diberi suntikan penguatan tubuh lagi, dan di kurung lagi. Itu adalah keseharian Issei sehari-hari. Rambutnya sudah amat panjang. Air mukanya terlihat menyedihkan dikarenakan kelelahan akibat sakit dari pengekstrakan kekuatan dan efek suntikan penguatan.

Issei tau dia akan bisa melarikan diri dari sini. Hanya saja, dia tidak tau kapan itu bisa dilakukan. 'Sang penyelamat' yang berusaha untuk mengeluarkannya membutuhkan cukup waktu agar benar-benar bisa masuk kemari dan dipercaya oleh atasan agar menjadi salah satu penanggung jawab di tempat tersebut.

Seperti biasa... aktifitas yang hanya bisa Issei lakukan hanyalah menatap bulan buatan, atau membaca buku-buku yang dibawakan.

Sesuai dengan apa yang telah ditemukan ilmu pengetahuan, seseorang yang terlalu lama berdiam disuatu tempat tanpa melakukan apapun selam berhari-hari ( _walau Issei lupa berapa jumlah hari tepatnya_ ) akan mengalami stress berkepanjangan.

Issei tidak dapat melakukan latihan fisik karena pengekstran membuat tubuhnya lemah. Jadi iblis-iblis di sana menyediakan buku untuk Issei agar naga merah itu tidak mengalami stress karena berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun dalam jangka waktu lama.

—itu bukan rasa simpati. Mereka cuma melakukannya karena objek sulit diekstrak jika mengalami masalah kejiwaan.

Lampu pintu berubah hijau. Seseorang dengan jas lab masuk. Rambutnya pirang dan rupawan.

"Yo, sekiryuutei, lama tak jumpa."

"Ya, lama tak jumpa, Raiser."

Sang penyelamat. Musuh yang amat dibenci yang kini menjadi satu-satunya Iblis yang ada disisinya.

"Kau tampak semakin jelek. Wajah mesummu bahkan pudar begitu saja. Antara _oppai_ dan dibebaskan dari sini, yang mana kau pilih?"

"Tentu saja _oppai_!"

"..."

"..."

"—baiklah Sekiryuutei, anggap saya kita tidak pernah berjumpa"

Saat Raiser berusaha berbalik dan menguncinya lagi, Issei dengan segera panik bukan kepalang.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Aku Cuma bercanda! Aku Cuma bercanda!"

"Baguslah jika begitu."

Dengan itu, Issei membuang nafasnya dengan kasar. "Namun, mengapa begitu lama?"

"Sulit untuk memasuki tempat ini kau tau? Mendapat kepercayaan Maou... dan lain sebagainya. Bersyukurlah karena banyak diluar sana yang masih menganggap aku membencimu."

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu sebanyak ini." Issei berkata dengan penuh sesal.

Raiser memberikan senyum dingin. Ia berbalik dan tengah berusaha menutup pintu itu kembali. "Aku melakukan ini untuk Rias. Jangan merasa berhutang kepadaku. Ini semua hanya demi keinginan kegoisanku semata dengan cara memamfaatkanmu. Ingat itu baik-baik, Iblis Rendahan."

Sungguh Iblis yang tidak jujur.

***Liecia***

Ketika perasaan rasa sakit yang datang dari helm yang terpasang di kepala itu datang, tidak ada yang Issei pikirkan lagi selain daripada sakit berkepanjangan yang terasa tidak pernah berakhir. Sekuat apapun tenaga yang ia berikan untuk melepaskan diri dari besi-besi yang mengengkang tangan dan kakinya, itu seolah tidak terpengaruh walau dia tengah melakukan pengandaan hingga puluhan kali lipat.

 **[boost!] [boost!] [boost!] [boost!] [boost!] [boost!] [boost!] [boost!] [boost!] [boost!] [boost!] [boost!] [boost!] [boost!] [boost!] [boost!] [boost!] [boost!] [boost!] [boost!] [boost!] [boost!] [boost!] [boost!] [boost!]**

Kaki-kakinya menghentak. Mulutnya berteriak dan mengerang. Matanya membeliak. Tapi seberapa kalipun dia merintih dan memohon, iblis-iblis yang tengah mengawasi perkembangannya tak memiliki ampun sekalipun.

"Cukup. Kita akhiri di sini."

Iblis yang terlihat sebagai ilmuan di tempat tersebut mengatakan hal tersebut. Di belakangnya, di sisi kiri, Raiser yang terlihat sebagai asistennya terlihat mencacat segala perkembangan yang terjadi untuk hari ini.

Saat mesin dimatikan, Issei bisa bernafas lega. Ia masih nampak kelelahan berat di tempat duduk siksaan itu. Saat ia dilepaskan, iblis prajurit segera mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Ia melakukannya dengan kasar.

"Sudah, dasar lambat! Cepat bangun!"

Saat ia menyeret Issei dengan Issei yang agak tertatih mengikuti jalannya, gigi Issei bergemeterak marah. Ia bersumpah akan benar-benar membunuh Iblis sialan ini suatu hari nanti.

"Ada apa lagi?!"

Iblis tentara itu membentak saat Issei berhenti begitu saja. Bahkan ia melawan ketika ditarik paksa.

"Gadis yang ada di dalam ruangan itu... keadaannya terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Apa yang kalian lakukan terhadapnya?"

Iblis tentara itu tertawa. Sekejap amarahnya yang tadi memuncak telah padam, diiringi senyum keji yang menjadi menjijikkan.

"Kadang kala kami memperkosanya—kau tau, di tempat membosankan ini dia satu-satunya hiburan yang tersisa."

Issei tersulut amarah ketika gadis tersebut disebut sebagai hiburan. Terlebih, gadis tersebut tengah dalam keadaan koma. Valerie Tepes nama gadis itu. Seorang gadis dari setengah vampir yang memiliki sacred gear Holy Grail. Ia tengah dalam keadaan koma saat ini dikarenakan sacred gear yang ia miliki telah diekstrak oleh tiga fraksi.

"Kalian memperkosa seorang gadis yang tengah koma?!"

"Ya. Sayang sekali dia dalam keadaan tersebut." Pada perkataan tersebut, senyumnya makin lebar. "Andai dia sadar, aku ingin mendengar desahannya."

"Keparat!"

Iblis itu mulai jengah kembali dan menarik paksa rantai yang memborgol Issei. "Sudah cepat saja jalannya!"

Dalam perjalanan tersebut Issei terus mengumpat. Kesabarannya terasa habis. Dirinya tidak begitu peduli terhadap keadaannya apabila disiksa, tetapi membiarkan Valerie diperlakukan keji membuatnya merasa begitu marah. Gadis itu sudah melewati banyak penderitaan, dan sekarang ini lagi?

Issei dilemparkan ke selnya. Ia terjatuh, sebelum bangun lagi dan berjalan tertatih menuju pintu dan menggedor-gedornya. Wajahnya masih pucat, tetapi ia tetap memaksakan diri.

"Dengarkan aku brengsek! Setelah aku kelar dari sini, kupastikan kubantai kalian semua! Kan kuhancurkan... kan kuhancurkan kalian semua!"

Bersamaan suaranya yang mengecil dan dirinya yang jatuh berlutut, ia membuat suara dengan penuh dendam. "Kan bunuh kalian semua..."

.

Saat hari yang dinantikan tiba, Issei tengah memotong rambut panjangnya dengan meminjam sebuah gunting pada iblis tentara. Ia terlihat lebih rapi sekarang.

Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan keraguan. Ada sinar kosong dan dendam dalam matanya. Ia tidak terlihat seperti Issei yang dulu.

Ketika alarm mulai berbunyi, pintu sel tahanan Issei terbuka. Dari sana asap tebal muncul. Saat ia keluar dari sel miliknya, asap itu juga ada disepanjang lorong. Sepertinya inilah rencana Raiser.

Ia mulai menyusuri lorong dengan berlari-lari kecil. Berbelok ke kanan, menuruni tangga dan mengambil jalur kedua pada tiga jalur yang ada. Ketika seorang iblis muncul dari sisi lorong, ia menggunakan boosted gearnya. Melakukan serangan kejutan dari balik asap, dan membunuh iblis itu dalam sekejap. Ada perasaan lelah hanya dalam menggunakan beberapa kali pengganda boosted gear karena kondisi fisiknya masihlah lemah.

Issei mencapai koridor. Di sana sudah berdiri Raiser dan dengan tubuh penuh darah dan dua iblis tentara yang mati. Wajah Raiser nampak gelisah, dan Issei tau itu pertanda mereka harus pergi secepatnya.

"Peerage-ku tengah mengurus beberapa penjaga! Kita harus bergegas!"

Mereka pergi dari bangunan eksperimen tersebut. Memasuki wilayah hutan. Bangunan tersebut sendiri hanya berjarak 6KM dari Ibu Kota Lilith, jadi mereka harus bergegas.

"Oii Raiser! Jadi kita akan ke mana?!"

"1km dari sini aku telah membuat sihir teleportasi menuju dunia manusia. Kau dapat melakukan itu untuk melarikan diri!"

"' **Kau'**?! bagaimana denganmu dan yang lain?!"

"..."

Bayang-bayang hitam muncul dari pepohonan. Seorang Iblis dengan jubah hitam tengah melompat-lompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain. Sebelum Iblis itu berhasil melakukan serangan dengan lingkaran sihirnya, dari atas muncul peerage Raiser yang menggunakan senjata tonfa mencegatnya dan menjatuhkannya.

Bayang-bayang lain juga bermunculan di lain tempat. Raiser mendecih.

"Aku dan peerage-ku, akan tetap di sini. Kami akan menghadang mereka."

"Kalau begitu aku juga—"

"Kau tetap pergi, Iblis Rendahan!" Raiser membentak.

"T-tapi—"

"Dengar, kita tidak memiliki waktu untuk berdebat. Jangan sia-siakan usahaku karena telah membebaskanmu. Kau ingin menyelamatkan Rias, kan?"

Pada perkataan itu, Issei mengepalkan tangannya. Itu benar. Seharusnya tidak sadar semua ini akan sulit, dan memang sudah dipastikan akan ada rekan-rekannya yang akan menjadi korban. Itu memang kenyataan pahit dari pertempuran.

"Aku mengerti."

Issei berbalik, dan mulai berlari. Ia sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang. Raiser hanya tersenyum senang, melihat Issei yang dengan yakin meninggalkannya, membuktikan bahwa Issei telah memantapkan hatinya untuk meninggalkan yang tidak penting dan mengutamakan kepentingan yang lebih besar.

'Aku percayakan padamu _sekiryuutei_ , aku percaya bahwa Rias dapat kau selamatkan entah bagaimana caranya.'

Dari tangan Raiser bola api muncul. Wajah arogannya muncul lagi. "Kemari kalian Iblis rendahan! Akan kutunjukkan kekuatan dari bangsawan Phenex yang tubuhnya abadi!"

.

Issei mencapai tempat teleportasi. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin bertambah pucat karena tenaganya yang terkuras. Ia berjalan menuju tempat teleportasi yang ada. Issei melihat pada rimbunnya pohon. Terdengar suara-suara bertarungan di sana-sini.

Ia memberikan senyum pahit. Raiser pasti akan mati. Tidak peduli dia selamat atau tidak dari para Iblis yang mengejar, dia harus mati demi menjaga nama keluarga Phenex. Jika dia melarikan diri sudah dipastikan keluarganya juga akan dieksekusi. Dia tidak punya tempat untuk melarikan diri. Dan Iblis itu rela mati demi menyelamatkannya.

Lingkaran sihir mulai bercahaya. Saat pengiriman telah tiba, Issei sekali lagi bersumpah akan mengubah dunia ini yang sudah membusuk.

Cahaya memenuhi penglihatannya. Sewaktu cahaya itu memudar, kini penglihatan menjadi jelas. Hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah angin deras yang berderu berhembus deras. Issei menyadari bahwa dia tengah jatuh dari ketinggian di atas langit.

Ia panik. Tidak ada tenaga yang tersisa untuk memunculkan sayap. Di bawah sana lautan semakin jelas, dan ia hanya bisa bersiap dengan jatuh dan masuk ke air.

BUMMM

Ia tenggelam ke dalam air akibat daya jatuh yang kuat membawanya ke dalam air cukup jauh. Dengan tenaga tersisa, dia berusaha berenang ke atas. Bahkan di dalam airpun, dia merasakan bahwa ombak tengah mendorongnya. Ketika ia mencapai atas, Issei pikir dia akan bernafas lega. Nyatanya, ombak tinggi menuju dirinya, dan membawanya kembali ke dalam air. Issei merasa sensasi tenggelam, air masuk melewati hidung dan kerongkongannya. Itu terasa menyiksa. Dia terus terkena ombak hingga akhirnya ombak itu sendiri membawanya ke daratan.

Issei terbatuk. Menyeret tubuhnya untuk naik kesalah satu batu karang. Tempat ini cukup curam untuk dilewati, dan terlebih ombak yang datang masih bisa menyeret tubuhnya untuk masuk kembali ke dalam laut. Issei kerap kali harus berpegangan pada salah satu batu karang agar tidak terseret arus. Dan berhati-hati melewati bebatuan karang.

Ia terjatuh. Kepalanya membentur salah satu batu karang.

Issei mengerang sakit. "Kenapa aku selemah ini. Bahkan aku dihancurkan oleh alam." Issei berdiri lagi. Ia merasa dapat pingsan kapan saja, tapi ia paksakan hingga mencapai batas tubuhnya. "Aku harus hidup. Aku harus hidup. Rias menungguku." Wajahnya penuh dengan tekad akan hidup. Orang lain akan segera menyerah pada situasi tersebut. Mengingat... Issei sendiri bahkan meyakini hanya 0,1% kemungkinan ia berhasil merubah dunia ini jika dia seorang diri. "Walaupun begitu... AKU HARUS TETAP HIDUP! AKAN KUBENAHI DUNIA INI! AKAN KUHANCURKAN KESALAHAN YANG DIBUAT SELAMA INI!"

"— **dan kau pikir, apa yang dapat kau lakukan, Iblis kecil?"**

Ia adalah keberadaan paling sempurna yang pernah Issei lihat.

Itu adalah kesan pertama yang Issei dapat. Walau pemuda yang tengah disalib itu terlihat mengenaskan, wajahnya tetap menawan.

Dan terpenting dari itu, Issei tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang tengah di salib di depannya. Sejak kapan?! Bukannya tadi tidak ada?!

"Siapa... kau?" Issei bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Aku?" suara itu bagai lonceng-lonceng kecil. Ucapannya lembut bagai nyanyian wanita dengan suara terbaik. "Hanya seekor makhluk... pembangkang."

Issei tidak mengerti dengan perkataan itu.

"Lalu... aku akan bertanya sekali lagi."

"...?"

"Mengapa kau ingin membenahi dunia ini?"

"Kau pasti telah disalib dalam jangka waktu lama, sehingga tidak tau." Pada saat itu, Issei kembali harus menahan diri dari ombak. Ia menahan nafas saat air itu kembali menenggelamkannya. Saat air pergi, akhirnya ia berteriak, "DUNIA INI... TELAH BUSUK!"

"Busuk?"

Issei mendesis. "Manusia telah diperalat."

Naruto memejamkan mata. Tidak membutuhkan waktu berbelit-belit dia langsung mengerti situasi yang ada. Wajahnya menyendu. "Maka, maukah kau membebaskanku dari sini?—aku akan membantumu membenahi dunia ini."

Issei ragu-ragu. "Atas dasar apa aku harus percaya padamu?"

"Tidak ada. Tapi... kau dapat mempercayaiku... karena mata kita memancarkan hal yang sama; kekosongan."

Issei terkejut. Ia juga merasa bahwa pemuda yang disalib itu memancarkan perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya. Sesama orang yang memiliki masa lalu kelam, Issei dapat mengerti apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh Naruto. Hati Issei tersentuh, dan dengan refleks, ia langsung menyentuh perut Naruto berada, di mana di sana ada tulisan ibrani yang menjadi kunci kekang Naruto.

Salib itu bersinar. Cahaya-cahaya beterbangan, bergerak layaknya tali-tali cahaya yang pergi menuju ke mana-mana. Saat cahaya menghilang, Naruto terlepas dari hukumannya, dan menjejakkan diri di bebatuan.

Naruto segera membawa Issei pergi dari sana melihat Issei dapat diseret arus ombak kapan saja, dan menapak di atas tebing berumput. Dari balik pakaian usang Naruto, ular-ular hitam keluar dan menggigit kulit tangan Issei.

Issei mengerang sakit, hingga akhirnya ia merasa sembuh kembali. Tenaganya terasa kembali begitu saja, dan rasa sakit menghilang.

"Dengan keadaanku sekarang, ular-ularku hanya dapat menyembuhkan luka fisikmu. Kau tetap tidak dapat bertarung pada saat ini."

Naruto bangun. Ia berbalik dan berjalan. Rambut panjang menjuntai hingga tanah yang dia miliki terseret. Ia berdiri di ujung tebing, dan dihadapannya terbang puluhan iblis di langit.

"Nampaknya mereka mengikutimu berdasarkan koordinat lingkaran sihir yang kau miliki." Naruto mengeluarkan pedang cahaya dari balik tangan kurusnya. "Aku harus membasmi mereka terlebih dahulu sebelum mendengar penjelasan lanjut darimu."

Naruto menyiapkan diri, dan terbang di langit. Ia memberikan tekanan pada kakinya, dan menerjang pada salah satu Iblis. Kecepatannya yang super itu membuat banyak Iblis melebarkan matanya terkejut. Sebelum mereka sadari, satu rekan mereka telah tewas tertebas oleh pedang cahaya itu.

Para Iblis cepat-cepat menyebar kesegala tempat. Mereka mulai membombandir tempat Naruto berada, tapi Naruto berhasil menghindari itu semua dengan mudah. Tubuhnya yang lentur membuatnya dapat menghindari bombandir laser-laser _demonic power_ tersebut.

Salah satu Iblis yang merupakan bangsawan Bael mengeluarkan serangan _power of destruction_ besar, Naruto yang terlihat sibuk untuk membasmi rekan-rekannya tidak dapat menghindar. Tapi walau begitu, dia memang tidak perlu menghindarinya kan?

DUKKK

Sebuah serangan yang terkompresi memecahkan kepala Iblis Bael itu. Kubah Aura Naruto telah mengembalikan serangan Iblis tersebut.

Salah satu dari iblis di sana, mengeluarkan suara bergetar takut, "Kekuatan itu... D-Dia makhluk yang mengalahkan Lucifer Satan-sama! Dia makhluk yang ada saat perang Tiga Fraksi dulu!"

Semua orang menegang. Tidak ada satupun dari tiga fraksi yang tidak mendengar mengenai makhluk yang telah mengalahkan Lucifer. Namanya sangat terkenal di kalangan Iblis walau wajahnya tidak banyak diketahui. Tapi kekuatannya yang sulit diatasi sudah menyebar dengan luas dikalangan tiga fraksi.

"Serang dia dengan serangan yang dipadatkan! Serangan setengah-setengah tidak akan menembus kubah tak terlihat itu! Dan serangan daya besar hanya akan dikembalikan padamu!"

"Tapi bagaimana caranya kapten, jika dia secepat itu?!"

"Lakukan saja sebisamu! Misi kita adalah menangkap kembali buronan yang kabur!"

Mereka semua memadatkan serangan mereka. Jika Lucifer membutuhkan waktu 4 detik untuk memadatkan serangan dengan tujuh tombak yang berhasil dibuat, maka iblis-iblis di bawahnya memiliki waktu yang bervariasi; ada yang butuh waktu 10 detik dengan tercipta dua buah serangan _demonic_ yang dipadatkan, dan bahkan ada yang butuh waktu 15 detik. Jika itu adalah pertempuran satu lawan satu, maka sudah dipastikan tidak ada harapan bagi mereka. Tapi karena jumlah mereka banyak, maka jumlah _demonic power_ yang dipadatkanpun banyak yang menyerbu Naruto.

—tapi apa gunanya kalau serangan itu tidak kena dan jumlah rekan mereka terus berkurang drastis?

Naruto bermanuver, berliuk-liuk di udara, dia seolah-olah tidak memiliki beban gravitasi. Dia akan menebas musuh terdekat, dan mencari mangsa yang lain. Jumlah musuh yang mencapai tiga puluh dibasminya hanya dalam waktu singkat, menyisakan enam Iblis yang tersisa.

Salah satu dari enam iblis itu mengeluarkan sihir dengan pikiran kacau. Ia mengeluarkan sihir sembarangan tanpa pikir panjang. Dan itu adalah... elemen air. Ia pikir itu konyol. Air memiliki serangan juga terhitung massal karena jumlahnya yang banyak.

Tapi, saat air itu mengenai Naruto dan tekanannya membuatnya jatuh ke bawah dan menabrak dinding tebing dengan keras, para Iblis di sana terkejut.

"Elemen air bukan serangan pemusnah. Ya, ya! Itu hanya sebuah serangan bertekanan besar layaknya sebuah tinju! Selama itu tidak digunakan untuk melakukan serangan pemotongan, dan hanya serangan besar bertekanan tinggi atau peluru air berbentuk laser, itu akan baik-baik saja!" seorang iblis yang lebih cerdas dari yang lain berkata-kata. Air mukanya terlihat penuh pengharapan.

"T-tapi Cuma Aldini yang punya kekuatan elemen air di sini!"

"Ap—?!"

Pada perkataan tersebut, Iblis yang lebih cerdas itu merasa pupus pengharapan. "Kita harus mundur! Setidaknya kita mendapatkan informasi di sini!"

Semua iblis mengangguk setuju. Mereka buru-buru berusaha meneleport mereka menuju dunia bawah sesegera mungkin.

Naruto tak akan membiarkan hal tersebut. Ia menyiapkan ancang-ancang yang kali ini lebih kuat, dan menendang tanah dan meluncur layaknya roket menuju atas. Pedang cahaya ditangannya, berputar mengiringi badannya yang berputar. Bersama putaran itu, dia menebas salah satu dari enam iblis.

Mata birunya yang bersinar membuat iblis-iblis di sana ketakutan. "Mau ke mana kalian? Kemarilah, dan rasakan tajamnya pedangku."

Para Iblis merinding.

Satu dari mereka mulai dihabisi lagi. Naruto tak akan terkalahkan jika itu menyangkut pertarungan jarak dekat.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga semua iblis berhasil di habisi. Mayat mereka berjatuhan ke laut, dan dibawa oleh ombak ke dalam laut, dan beberapa terlempar ke bebatuan karang.

Naruto menapak tanah tebing. Mendekat pada Issei yang terperangah dengan kekuatan Naruto. Issei merasa, dia baru saja bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat hebat.

Naruto berkata-kata. "Akan aku bantu kau membenahi dunia ini. Dan, bantulah aku menghancurkan Panggung Boneka ini—dengan banyak penulis skenario di dalamnya."

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. Issei yang merasa aura kuat dari Naruto, menjabat tangan itu dengan wajah bengong. Saat ia sadar, dia meyakini bahwa masa depan masih menunggu untuk dibuka. Kotak kucing masih tertutup, dan kejutan di dalamnya masih belum diketahui. Dengan bantuan makhluk ini... benarkah dia dapat membantunya membenahi dunia yang salah ini?—Issei bertanya-tanya.

Tapi dia sudah tidak ragu lagi,

"Mohon bantuannya. Bantu aku... selamatkan Rias."

**Liecia**

"...Jadi begitu."

Naruto telah mengerti situasinya. Setelah mendengar cerita panjang Issei, ia akhirnya telah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada dunia ini selama dia disalib di tebing curam.

Dunia ini telah mengalami revolusi besar-besaran. Sejak kemunculan para makhluk supranatural yang tidak dikenal di dunia ini dan resahnya tiga fraksi, mereka akhirnya membentuk aliansi tiga fraksi. Tujuan mereka adalah untuk menciptakan satu juta malaikat cloning dengan 1% kekuatan dari Mikael. Seratus dari malaikat cloning maka itu terhitung jumlah kekuatan penuh dari Mikael.

Dan _goal_ terbesar adalah untuk membuat _imperium of bible_. Itu adalah sebuah rencana untuk menggunakan sistem surga dan memanipulasi seluruh manusia agar tunduk patuh terhadap relegi injil. Dan dengan itu, mitologi-mitologi yang lain kehilangan ketenaran mereka. Sebagai mitologi yang lahir dan mendapat kekuatan berdasarkan ingatan dari manusia, mereka menjadi melemah dan pudar.

Dan lebih parah dari itu, mitologi besar yang punya pengaruh besar justru kehilangan kekuatan militernya akibat perang yang lain. Relegi Hindu-Buddha berseteru antar saudara diakibatkan pecahnya perang Detya dan Adetyta sekali lagi. Mitologi Olympus dan Norse bersitegang dan akhirnya saling berperang.

Tiga fraksi terlihat netral dihadapan mereka mengambil kesempatan itu, dan menyatakan agar mereka tunduk pada tiga fraksi. Mitologi yang lain yang telah banyak kehilangan pemimpin mereka tidak dapat berbuat banyak, terlebih dengan banyaknya kerugian setelah perang, akhirnya memutuskan untuk tunduk pada tiga fraksi.

Pada masa _imperium of bible_ ini, para manusia tidak mau memajukan ilmu pengetahuan lagi dikarenakan banyaknya hal sains yang bertentangan dengan Al-Kitab. Mereka akan bertindak anarkis apabila ada ilmu pengetahuan yang menyalahi Al-Kitab.

Issei tidak menyetujui semua itu. Para manusia kini seolah-olah hidup hanya untuk berdoa di Gereja dan menyembah Tuhan Injil. Tidak ada satupun kebebasan bagi mereka lagi. Mereka hidup dalam manipulasi.

—bahkan di luar penginapan mereka berada yang dapat dilihat lewat jendela, banyak orang berbondong-bondong ke Gereja untuk berdoa. Gereja menjadi banyak di setiap kota maupun desa di bumi, menjadi tempat yang wajib didatangi setiap hari. Padahal, ini hari rabu, bukan minggu.

Mereka tengah berada di Saint-Malo; sebuah desa pinggir pantai di Perancis. Cukup jauh dari tempat Naruto disiksa yang punya ombak jauh lebih besar. Mereka terbang kemari untuk beristirahat.

Naruto memijit hidung bangirnya. "Jadi intinya, kini manusia tunduk terhadap Religi Injil, huh.."

"Benar sekali!" Tangan Issei terkepal marah. "Aku ingin membebaskan mereka! Aku ingin manusia seperti dulu lagi! Dan kemudian... dan kemudian..." Suara Issei mencicit. "Aku ingin menyelamatkan Rajaku—Rias Gremory—dari cuci otak kakaknya yang membuatnya tunduk patuh terhadap _imperium of Bible_ ini."

Naruto bersidekap. "Begitu. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tetapi, apa yang coba kita capai itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Lawan kita adalah tiga fraksi dengan kartu AS satu juta malaikat cloning. Kita Cuma berdua, kau tau."

"I-itu... aku sudah tau. T-tapi kita tidak bisa diam saja kan?!"

"Kau benar."

Issei mendapatkan semangatnya lagi saat Naruto membenarkan ucapannya. Akhirnya ada orang lain yang sepemikiran dengannya!

"Lalu, bagaimana jika kita merekrut semua makhluk supranatural ke sisi kita! Kita akan mendapat pasukan yang cukup untuk mengalahkan tiga fraksi jika begitu!" Issei berkata dengan penuh semangat.

"Tidak. Kita tidak akan melakukan hal tersebut."

"Huh?!"

"Bahkan walau kita menyatukan mereka, sulit bagi mereka untuk melupakan apa yang terjadi atas teman-teman dan keluarga mereka akan perang yang terjadi dua tahun silam." Naruto tersenyum masam. " _Mereka Cuma akan jadi para prajurit barbar yang tidak peduli akan kekompakan tim_ , itu yang akan terjadi."

Issei mulai hilang kesabaran. Sepertinya sikap ini tetap sulit diubah oleh Kaisar Naga Merah. "Tapi, dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini, mereka pasti akan bisa bersatu karena mereka punya satu tujuan! Dan itu adalah menggulingkan kekuasan tiga fraksi yang tirani!"

"Kau mungkin benar. Tetapi, bahkan walau mereka berhasil menggulingkan kekuasan tiga fraksi sekalipun, setelah itu... apa?"

Issei bingung. "Apanya yang apa?"

"Mereka akan berperang lagi, Issei. Pihak yang kalah dalam perang Olympus-Norse, maupun Hindu-Buddha, akan berperang kembali. Saat ini mereka mungkin tengah gencatan senjata karena kecaman dari tiga fraksi. Tetapi jika kecaman itu sudah tidak ada, mereka akan berperang lagi."

"I-itu tidak mungkin! Mereka... mereka sudah merasakan pahitnya perang, apa mereka akan berperang lagi?!"

Naruto berkata dingin. Matanya biru yang bersinar itu memancarkan intimidasi. Issei ketakutan. "Itu sebuah pandangan yang idealis. Semua orang memang pemimpi, tapi ingatlah untuk tetap menatap kenyataan."

Issei tidak berkutik pada perkataan itu.

"Ini hanya soal sepele mengenai rantai kebencian. Itu tidak ada habisnya. Saat yang lain membunuh saudaranya, dia akan membunuh saudara musuh. Musuh yang tidak terima kemudian membalas. Itu... tidak akan ada akhirnya." Jari tangan Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk meja. "Bahkan walau perang berakhir, kapan saja itu akan terkobar lagi."

"Jadi... apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Issei bertanya putus asa. "Kita tidak dapat menggunakan mereka kan?"

"Tidak juga."

"...Kau membuatku bingung."

Naruto tersenyum misterius. "Mereka akan berguna suatu hari nanti. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu saat ini, karena itu tidak perlu." Naruto memberi jeda. "Tetapi, kita akan tetap merekrut beberapa orang terpercaya. Kita cukup membutuhkan beberapa orang sebagai tim, untuk menggulingkan kekuasaan tiga fraksi."

Issei ternganga. Itu adalah perkataan yang amat percaya diri. Menggulingkan tiga fraksi hanya dengan beberapa orang?! Bagaimana caranya coba?!

"Kau tidak perlu menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu, Issei. Percayalah padaku."

Issei termenung. Ekspresi dari Naruto terlihat begitu yakin. Ia langsung tersentuh melihat keyakinan di mata biru itu. Sungguh, makhluk di depannya ini adalah makhluk dengan wajah dan wibawa yang sangat sempurna. Orang-orang yang melihat akan langsung menyetujuinya begitu saja hanya dengan melihat aura kepemimpinannya yang kuat.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu untuk sementara di kota ini. Setelah tiga hari, kita akan pergi untuk merekrut anggota pertama yang aku inginkan."

"Siapa?"

"..."

"...?"

"Dia dikatakan sebagai sisi gelap dari Tuhan. Karena dia, dikatakan bahwa Tuhan membenci ular maupun naga. Dia merupakan salah satu dari malaikat jatuh yang dikutuk dengan hina, dan diubah menjadi naga berkepala ular. Dia disiksa dengan siksa yang menyakitkan di Neraka paling dalam."

Wajah Issei berubah pucat.

"Dan dia adalah musuh alami bagi rasmu... Si ular Samael."

 **TBC**

A/N:

Maafkan saya atas keterlambatan update. Ini dikarenakan kesibukan di rumah karena kakak saya menikah hari minggu yang lalu. Sangat sulit untuk memiliki waktu menulis.

DAANNNNNNNNNNN pasti ada yang udah kocar-kacir pengen bilang di kolom review 'lho?! Itu alur fanfic si Author Si Hitam kan?!', yang semacam itu. Ufufufufufu tenang saja, saya udah minta ijin sama Si Hitam kok, dan dia udah ijinin. Ada yang mau hari raya nanti ikut nyerbu makanan rumah dia? Dia kan THR '3')

Mungkin ini juga termasuk tindakan untuk mempromosikan fanfic Si Hitam kali ya?—entah? Yah~ saya adalah murid Si Hitam yang patuh! Si Hitam-Shishouuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Tapi tentu saja fanfic ini punya alur berbeda dengan plot yang berbeda. Ini bukan fanfic yang punya masalah rumit sampai ngebawa dimensi lain. Ini fanfic cuma bakal fokus pada Dimensi DxD tanpa ikut campur urusan dimensi lain. Dan terutama masalah internal dimensi ini. Tidak akan ada perang besar-besaran melawan tiga fraksi, karena jumlah anggota tim Naruto sendiri sedikit. Namun, tentu saja akan ada perang yang berbeda (dan saya tidak akan membocorkan perang apa itu~).

Salah satu kelemahan Naruto terungkap! Itu air! Ya, air! Mungkinkah menenggelamkan Naruto dengan banjir cukup untuk membuatnya mati?! Entahlah!

Yang jelas, air disini tidak dalam artian gabungan dengan uap, karena uap menghancurkan tubuh _(destructif juga kan)_. Tidak dalam arti racun, karena melumpuhkan tubuh ( _destructif juga kan)_. Tidak dalam artian air memotong ( _kan gak fokus satu titik kan_ ). Tapi itu adalah air dalam jumlah banyak yang punya tekanan tinggi! Akankah ada musuh ke depannya yang bisa memberikan serangan air luar biasa!

Yah~ yang IQ-nya tinggian pasti bisa nebak kelemahan-kelemahan Naruto yang lain. Sederhana kok.

Dan yang akan menjadi anggota tim Naruto-Issei yang pertama adalah Samael, si pemakan Naga.


	3. Chapter 3

**The King Without a crown**

 **Naruto U.**

 **Bukan pemilik Naruto & DxD**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3;** **Perubahan Dunia**

Saint-Malo adalah kota yang indah. Ini merupakan kota di Prancis yang terletak dibagian barat. Tepatnya di provinsi Brittany di Selat Inggris. Saat kamu tiba di tepi pantai, ada benteng besar yang dinding-dindingnya terbuat dari batu. Ada juga patung besar yang terlihat seperti seorang bajak laut berdiri dekat benteng itu.

Angin berhembus, burung-burung cemara beterbangan di langit, dan debur ombak yang ringan terdengar. Benar-benar sebuah suasana kota pinggir laut.

Saat Issei memikirkan sebuah kota pinggir laut, tentu saja yang pertama ia pikirkan adalah lauk-pauknya yang pasti berpusat pada apa yang laut sediakan; kerang, kepiting, siput, ikan laut dan yang lainnya. Issei hampir menangis ketika ia akhirnya bisa merasakan lagi kerang dan siput yang notabenenya merupakan makanan khas Jepang yang sering dibuat menjadi sushi. Walau dibuat dalam sajian yang berbeda dengan rasa yang berbeda, ini tetaplah kerang dan siput. Teksture lembut dan kenyalnya benar-benar akan membuat pria sejati seperti Issei menangis!

Yah, ia bersyukur. Pada awalnya ia sempat sangat khawatir mengenai makanan haram dalam ajaran Kristen yang pernah ia dengar dulu. Siput dan kerang merupakan sedikit dari makanan yang diharamkan. Tapi setelah ia ingat lagi, itu merupakan aturan dalam perjanjian lama, sementara semenjak Yesus membawa Injil, makanan yang diharamkan itu dihapuskan dan menjadi halal.

Ia seorang Atheis, walau bagaimanapun. Jadi ilmu yang dia miliki tentang agama yang tidak ia ketahui serba salah.

Issei merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Uwahhhhhh~ sudah sejak lama aku tidak merasakan kembali hidup seperti ini!"

Issei berjalan di jalan setapak. Orang-orang riuh dengan kesibukan dipagi hari. Sesekali, orang-orang itu akan menyapanya dengan senyum ramah. Mereka bertingkah seolah-olah seluruh orang merupakan keluarga yang saling menyayangi. Beberapa orang bahkan memberikan dia hadiah buah-buahan dan makanan ringan. Issei bertingkah kikuk menghadapi situasi seperti itu. Wajah mereka semua berseri-seri, penuh harap akan karunia Tuhan disetiap kesibukan mereka. Mereka nampak seperti orang-orang yang selalu bahagia.

Kamu tak akan pernah menemui gelandangan dimanapun di kota ini. Bahkan mungkin juga dimanapun seluruh dunia. Seluruh manusia saling bahu-membahu menolong sesama.

Orang miskin diberi makan dan tempat tinggal. Pelacur diberhentikan dan diberi pekerjaan yang layak. Orang-orang di penjara dibebaskan dan menjadi Kristen yang taat. Orang yang sakit diberi perawatan seberapa mahalpun biayanya. Penjahat menghilang, kuruptor musnah. Rakyat berbahagia. Karena sekarang seluruh manusia bersatu dalam ajaran kristen yang taat, mereka menurunkan segala senjata mereka. Saling tidak mencurigai satu sama lain. Malahan, semua negara sekarang saling bergandengan tangan menuju masa depan yang lebih baik.

Saat Issei melalui salah satu sudut dari kota ini, ia melihat seorang tua renta yang kehilangan kekuatannya dan jatuh terjerebak ke tanah. Anak-anak kecil langsung berbondong menolong kakek tua itu dengan penuh rasa khawatir, malahan beberapa orang dewasa seolah panik seperti ada bencana alam. Mereka segera mengantar kakek itu menuju rumahnya.

Sifat individualisme menghilang. Solidaritas dijunjung tinggi.

Kamu akan menemui banyak orang-orang melantunkan doa di jalanan. Mereka bernyanyi-nyanyi merdu melantunkan pujian untuk Tuhan. Anak-anak diajarkan sedini mungkin untuk belajar di Gereja bernyanyi memuji Tuhan. Issei hanya bisa tersenyum masam karena mereka benar-benar menyanyi dengan indah. Mungkinkah itu yang disebut _cinta merubah segalanya?_

Pendeta maupun biarawati menjadi cukup banyak. Issei sempat khawatir jika ini akan berpengaruh besar pada pertumbuhan penduduk mengingat pendeta dan biarawati tidak diperbolehkan menikah. Namun, mengingat bagaimana dunia ke depannya... sepertinya itu akan baik-baik saja.

Terus melamunkan hal itu dan tanpa Issei sadari sudah berada di dekat penginapan. Naruto tengah berdiri di sana sambil berbicara dengan seorang perempuan tua yang merupakan pemilik toko roti di seberang penginapan. Mereka berbicara ramah.

Naruto tengah menggunakan kacamata tebal. Dan rambut pirangnya disisir belah dua. Bajunya saja sampai dimasukkan ke dalam. Ditangannya terselip sebuah buku tebal. Itu benar-benar cukup mencengangkan, karena dia benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kutub buku sekarang.

Ketika ditanya, dia Cuma menjawab gini dengan wajah yang bagi Issei memuakkan; ' _Huh? Wajahku ini tampan lho, Issei~ terlalu tampan malahan. Wajah standar sepertimu tidak akan mengerti apa yang diinginkan gadis-gadis. Kalau orang-orang sampai melihatku di kota ini bakal terjadi kehebohan besar lho. Jadi, mari kita berusaha sebaik mungkin agar tidak mencari perhatian.'_

Itu benar. Naruto memiliki ketampanan yang terlalu tidak biasa. Dia seolah-olah keberadaan yang tidak seharusnya ada di dunia. Sebuah permata bening yang dijatuhkan ke bumi untuk menunjukkan betapa eloknya dirinya.

—tapi ke mana aura yang membuat Issei terpukau lusa kemarin? Dia terlihat seperti playboy! Mati saja kau orang tampan!

"Ufufufufu anda bisa saja. Saya tidak sehebat itu. Justru, andalah yang hebat. Anda penuh dengan kesyukuran atas nikmat yang diberikan Tuhan kita. Semoga anda selalu diberi umur panjang dan keselamatan oleh Tuhan. _Amen_."

Nenek tua itu tertawa renyah saat Naruto memujinya. Ia terlihat amat senang. "Kamu bisa saja anak muda. Nenek tua ini merasa tersanjung dengan kalimat itu. Kapan-kapan, datanglah ke tempatku. Aku akan menjamumu dengan layak."

Kemudian, Naruto membuat wajah kikuk. Mengikuti suasana yang dibuat. "Ah! Su-sungguh sebuah kehormatan! Jika saya ada waktu, kapan-kapan saya akan mampir." Ia menunduk hormat. "Jika begitu, saya pergi dulu. Teman saya telah sampai dan kami akan masuk ke dalam."

Setelah itu, Naruto melihat ke arah Issei. Issei mengangguk dan mereka masuk ke dalam penginapan. Orang-orang banyak berada di ruang makan untuk menyantap sarapan. Mereka berdua memberikan sapaan ringan, dan beranjak menuju lantai atas tempat kamar mereka berada.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang sementara Issei meletakkan roti dan buah-buahan di atas meja.

"Kota yang damai bukan, Issei?"

"Yah, ini kota yang damai."

Naruto meletakkan kacamatanya. Mengacak rambutnya. Ia kini terlihat seperti dirinya yang biasanya. Mengambil bungkus kripik kentang tiga bungkus, dan mulai membukanya dan memakan malas di atas ranjang. Aura pemalas menguar dari tubuhnya, dan dia terlihat mengantuk. Seperti seorang _hikkikomori_ yang dapat bermalasan sepanjang waktu.

Jika dikatakan begitu, Naruto memang agak pemalas. Sementara Issei terus berkeliling mencari informasi, Naruto hanya mengunci dirinya di kamar setelah membawa banyak buku dari perpustakaan. Dan dia menghabiskan tiga puluh bungkus kripik kentang kemarin...

"Yakin untuk menghancurkan dunia yang sekarang? Kulihat dunia yang sekarang begitu damai." Naruto berkata malas.

Amarah Issei naik. "Tapi tetap saja ini situasi yang salah! Kita tidak bisa membiarkan dunia palsu ini terus berlanjut!"

"Hmmm~" Naruto terlihat begitu santai, walau tengah dibentak oleh Issei. Ia terus memakan kripik kentangnya. Suara _'krauk krauk_ ' mulut itu cukup mengganggu Issei. Tidak, malahan membuat amarah Issei semakin naik. Naruto terlihat tidak serius menanggapinya. "Jika kita menghentikan _imperium of bible_ , banyak orang yang menderita lagi, kau tau? Orang-orang akan kelaparan lagi. Wanita-wanita hina yang tidak punya pekerjaan akan melakukan pekerjaan kotor lagi. Dan orang-orang jahat akan kembali berkeliaran. Apa itu tidak apa-apa?"

"I-i-itu..."

Issei telah melihat dunia yang baru setelah mendekam di dalam penjara di Underworld. Dunia ini begitu damai dan tenang. Orang-orang saling mengasihi. Ini dunia impian dan...

"—mimpi buruk yang tidak akan berakhir." Tangannya terkepal. "Aku... tetap mengingingkan dunia yang dulu. Bahkan walau seluruh manusia menentangku, aku tetap ingin dunia yang dulu. Aku tidak menginginkan kepalsuan."

Naruto tersenyum masam. "Itu benar-benar kalimat yang penuh dengan keegoisan ya~"

"Tidak apa-apa. Jika umat manusia suatu hari nanti ingin mendendam, maka dendamlah padaku. Jika mereka ingin menangis karena kehilangan dunia mereka saat ini, maka aku akan mendengarkannya. Karena ini adalah keputusanku."

"Itu kalimat yang bagus. Aku senang mendengarnya."

**Liecia**

Tiga hari mereka di sana, dan akhirnya hari untuk menjemput Samael telah tiba. Issei telah benar-benar pulih berkat ular-ular Naruto. Mereka berpamitan terhadap nenek penjual roti dan orang-orang di penginapan.

Awalnya, Issei berpikir mereka akan melalui proses yang rumit untuk memasuki Cocytus. Akan tetapi, Naruto hanya membawa mereka ke sana dengan sekejap mata. Seperti hanya menjetikkan jari, dan mereka telah tiba di tempat yang mereka tuju.

"Tapi bagaimana cara kau melakukannya? Apa ini semacam Longinus Dimenson Lost?"

"Tidak, bukan yang seperti itu. Dulu—dulu sekali, aku hanya pernah berkunjung ke tempat ini dan memberikan tanda segel untuk perpindahan. Samael bahkan belum dikurung di sini dan..."

Suara lengkingan terdengar memilukan. Mereka menangis, mereka memohon.

Jika diperhatikan lagi di tempat gelap ini, maka dapat terlihat jiwa-jiwa yang tengah disiksa di air beku. Wajah mereka menyembul ke atas permukaan danau, sementara tubuh kedinginan dan membeku di dalam air. Air mata mereka merupakan darah, terus mengalir tanpa henti hingga membuat air dingin menjadi kemerahan.

Cocytus merupakan sebuah gua dengan danau beku di dalamnya, tempat menyiksa orang-orang yang berkhianat terhadap Tuhan.

"...Dan belum ada manusia-manusia yang di siksa saat dulu aku ke sini."

Issei serasa ingin pingsan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat 'Neraka yang sesungguhnya', dan batinnya tetap belum siap walau Issei tau dirinya akan melihat sesuatu seperti ini. Ia langsung mengalihkan wajahnya dan menutup telinganya, tapi suara-suara itu tetap menembus dan masuk ke dalam telinga.

"I-ini menakutkan."

"Kau akan terbiasa, Issei."

"Aku tidak ingin terbiasa!"

Mereka mulai berjalan menyusuri tempat ini. Langkah kaki mereka menggema, dan orang-orang yang siksa meminta pertolongan pada mereka. Tangan mereka berusaha menggapai-gapai berharap mereka berdua akan menarik mereka dari siksa air danau.

"Abaikan~ abaikan~"

"Naruto, bisa-bisanya kau tenang dalam situasi seperti ini."

Mereka sampai. Dihadapan mereka kini tengah disalib sosok Samael. Tubuhnya begitu memilukan; bagian atas merupakan malaikat jatuh mengerikan dan bagian bawahnya berupa tubuh naga. Tinggi Samael jika diperkirakan mungkin sekitar 30 meter. Pasak-pasak menusuk tubuh makhluk itu.

"Uwahhhh~ besarnya~"

"Ini bukan saatnya terkesan Naruto!" Issei menenangkan dirinya. "Jadi, bagaimana kita mengurus ini? Dia disegel, kau tau."

Naruto menghiraukan. Ia maju ke depan beberapa langkah. Hawa yang ia pancarkan berubah menjadi aneh. Sekilas, matanya berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Issei tak dapat mendengar apapun yang dilafalkan Naruto karena suaranya yang amat kecil, tetapi pasak-pasak yang mengengkang Samael mulai keluar dari tubuh Samael, dan dia mulai terlepas dari salib.

"OOOOOO..."

Issei berkeringat dingin mendengar suara auman Samael. Dan merasa ketakutan untuk mendekati Naruto yang terlihat berbeda.

Angin berputar-putar di sekitar Naruto, bersamaan pelafalan mantranya yang semakin cepat. Dan ketika Samael berhasil bebas sepenuhnya, pelafalan Naruto berhenti dan auranya kembali seperti semula. Issei bernafas lega.

Darah mengalir dari mata kiri Naruto. Naruto terpaksa menutupnya. Ia mengambil perban yang memang sudah dia siapkan, dan membalut mata kiri itu. Sementara, Samael langsung terbang tinggi di langit-langit gua.

"Apa yang tadi kau lakukan?" tanya Issei.

"Kau tidak perlu tau. Kau tidak perlu mengerti."

Perkataan Naruto mengandung ketegasan. Issei tidak berani bertanya lebih jauh.

"Tapi walau bagaimanapun," Naruto melihat atas. "Ini akan sedikit sulit. Issei, berhati-hatilah, sebagai naga dia merupaka predator alami dirimu. Sedikit saja terkena racun darinya, kau mungkin mati. Seluruh tubuhnya terbuat dari racun, asal kau tau. Jadi jangan lukai dia sampai memuncratkan darah dan jangan sampai terkena. Cukup pukul hingga terlempar."

"A-aku mengerti!"

Issei menggunakan Balance Breaker yang ia miliki. Tubuhnya terselimut armor.

"OOOOO..."

Samael mengaum. Dari mulutnya, ia menyebarkan banyak gelembung-gelembung racun di udara di seluruh tempat. Tidak ada cela untuk bergerak dari gelembung-gelembung itu. Mereka berdua benar-benar terkurung.

"Bagaimana ini?!" Issei panik.

"Tetaplah disisiku. Kau akan aman." Berbeda dengan Issei, Naruto benar-benar santai. Tidak memperdulikan gelembung-gelembung itu yang mendekat pada mereka. "Tidak peduli sekuat apapun makhluk itu, selama serangannya tipe pemusnah, itu percuma..."

Gelembung itu mendekat pada Naruto dan Issei. Naruto melempar sebuah pedang cahaya, dan gelembung itu pecah mengenai mereka. Tanah beku di sini saja sampai mencair. Tapi walau begitu, mereka berdua baik-baik saja. Kubah Aura Naruto melindungi mereka, dan didetik tersebut juga, sebuah serangan bagai peluru mengenai kepala Samael.

"OOOOO..."

Makhluk itu merintih. Tidak peduli kekuatan seperti apa, itu akan diubah menjadi daya serang seperti peluru. Tapi serangan tersebut sepertinya tidak cukup untuk menumbangkan Samael.

Makhluk itu terlihat mengerti, dan akhirnya membawa gelembung-gelembung yang mengudara itu menjauh, dan pecah di tempat yang tidak akan mengenai Naruto maupun Issei.

"Ini luar biasa..." Issei bergumam.

"Jangan terlalu melamun. Pertempuran belum berakhir. Issei, bantu aku."

Naruto bersiap terbang tinggi ke langit. Untuk mempersiapkan _sad on crux_ , dibutuhkan mediasi sentuhan dengan musuh. Ia harus memastikan telah menyentuh Samael terlebih dahulu sebelum menggunakan kekuatan yang merupakan kartu AS-nya.

Sulur-sulur hitam mirip tentacel yang berjumlah puluhan keluar, berusaha mencapai Naruto dan melilitnya. Naruto melewatinya, dan bagai sebuah tarian memotong sulur-sulur hitam itu dengan pedang cahaya. Garis-garis cahaya beterbangan di langit, menghilang bersamaan tebasan Naruto.

Gigi-gigi runcing Samael berusaha mengigit Naruto. Naruto menghindarinya. Kakinya hampir saja tergigit. Dan pada saat itu, Naruto menyentuh kulit kepala Samael. Tanda segel langsung muncul di sana, menghilang kemudian. Naruto segera menjaga jarak, dan menghindar dari sulur-sulur hitam yang berusaha mencapainya.

[ **Boost!] [Boost!] Boost!]** [ **Boost!] [Boost!] Boost!]** [ **Boost!] [Boost!] Boost!]** [ **Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]** [ **Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]**

Issei muncul dari sisi samping Samael tanpa Samael sadari. Dia memberikan pukulan telak pada Samael, dan berusaha mengirimnya jatuh ke tanah. Kejutan udara bahkan tercipta dari kerasnya Issei memukul.

Samael dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan menghentikan jatuh. Ia masih terbang di langit.

Sulur-sulur hitam mengarah pada Naruto, sementara gelembung-gelembung racun menuju Issei. Sepertinya Samael menyadari bahwa Naruto tidak dapat diserang dengan kekuatan gelembungnya, dan Issei tetap terpengaruh terhadap kekuatan racun yang ia miliki.

 _Itu adalah kesempatan yang bagus_. Awalnya Naruto berharap begitu, tapi sulur-sulur yang tidak ada habisnya ini benar-benar menggangunya. Jika dia bisa terbang bebas menuju ke arah Issei berada, dia bisa mengarahkan tubuhnya untuk mengenai gelembung racun dan mengikat Samael ke dalam _sad on crux_ begitu saja. Tapi sesuai yang dapat diharapkan pada makhluk yang merupakan kebencian Tuhan, dia benar-benar kesulitan saat ini.

Dia menebas. Dia menghindar. Terus seperti itu layaknya menari.

Sementara Issei sendiri kesulitan menghindari gelembung-gelembung itu. Jika gelembungnya pecah, seluruh racun menyebar begitu saja. Dia harus menjaga jarak jauh-jauh dari gelembung agar tidak terkena dampaknya.

"Jika begini tidak akan ada habisnya!"

Setidaknya itu yang mereka berdua pikirkan.

[ **Boost!] [Boost!] Boost!]** [ **Boost!] [Boost!] Boost!]** [ **Boost!] [Boost!] Boost!]** [ **Boost!] [Boost!]**

"Makan ini!"

Issei membuat sebuah Dragon Shot. Menembakkannya dan serangan itu meluncur bagai laser berwarna hijau. Samael menghindarinya dengan bermanuver. Ternyata makhluk itu cukup cepat.

Naruto mengambil kesempatan. Menendang udara hampa, dia meluncur layaknya roket menuju Samael. Sulur yang mengarah padanya ia potong, dan ia berputar sebelum melakukan tebasan terhadap sayap malaikat jatuh Samael.

CRASHHHH

Keseimbangan Samael runtuh. Satu sayapnya tetap terus berusaha mengepak untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Tapi dia tetap terus meluncur jatuh menuju tanah.

BRUKKK

Tanah bergetar ketika makhluk 30 meter itu jatuh. Samael berusaha bangun. Ia berteriak pilu merasa sakit saat satu sayapnya menghilang.

Naruto mendarat. Mata birunya di tempat ini bersinar, seolah menjanjikan rasa sakit. Samael ketakutan melihat mata itu.

Samael tidak akan pernah dapat mengalahkan Naruto. Walau makhluk itu dapat saja memberikan serangan mengarah pada satu titik, tapi serangan itu hanya akan menyebar ke segala penjuru dan meracuninya. Pada akhirnya racun kebanggaan Samael hanya akan menjadi senjata makan tuan yang akan mengalahkan Samael itu sendiri.

Jadi, satu-satunya yang dapat Samael lakukan hanyalah...

Tangan besar itu berusaha untuk meremukkan Naruto. Naruto menghindar. Tangan-tangan itu terus berusaha mencapainya, dan sulur-sulur berusaha melilitnya. Saat sulur-sulur hitam tumbuh menuju dirinya layaknya sebuah banjir, dia menciptakan bumerang besar dari cahaya dan melemparnya. Bumerang itu memotong sulur itu menjadi delapan bagian, membuatnya menjadi pendek.

Sementara Samael terus berfokus pada Naruto, Issei terus melakukan penggandaan, dan telah mencapai penggandaan yang berkali-kali lipat.

"Naruto! Ini sudah dapat di transfer!"

"Bagus! Kirim langsung padaku!"

 **[Transfer!]**

Kekuatan itu dikirim ke Naruto. Naruto mengeluarkan pedang cahaya yang lebih kuat dan murni. Pedang itu bercahaya amat terang. Kekuatannya telah dilipat gandakan. Keberadaan Issei benar-benar penting dalam mengurus _power_ Naruto yang lemah. Naruto bahkan tidak dapat membelah kulit Samael yang keras, karena saking lemahnya _power_ yang dia miliki. Dengan penggandaan yang diberikan oleh Issei, pedang cahayanya kini cukup untuk membelah gedung dari besi sekalipun.

Naruto berlari, menghindar dari sulur-sulur hitam. Ia melompat tinggi. Pedang cahayanya mengeluarkan cahaya terang yang menyilaukan mata, dan menyabetkan pedang itu pada tubuh Samael yang keras. Bagian tubuh itu terbuka, darah keluar menciprat, dan mengenai Naruto. Sebahagian wajah Naruto rusak, dan daging wajahnya mulai terlihat. Tapi Naruto tidak berhenti untuk menebas pedangnya.

"GROOOOO..."

Samael berteriak sakit. Darah makin keluar banyak dari sana. Naruto melakukan serangan empat tebasan, dan membuat luka menyilang. Dari sana banjir darah keluar dan memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Kulitnya sudah hilang, dan dagingnya benar-benar meleleh. Susunan gigi Naruto terlihat dan bola matanya terlihat akan copot kapan saja. Naruto roboh saat kakinya sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Kaki itu sendiri sudah tersisa Cuma tulang.

Rasa sakit yang Naruto terima begitu besar. Dan luka parah yang dia terima sangat mengenaskan. Tetapi berdasarkan banyaknya rasa sakit yang dia terima, rasa sakit yang dirakan Samael juga sama besarnya.

 _Sad on crux_ langsung bekerja. Samael langsung diikat di salib yang dimiliki Naruto. Karena kecerdasaan makhluk itu masih cukup rendah, dia sepertinya tidak menyadari adanya ilusi yang mengengkangnya.

Issei mendarat dekat Naruto. Dia benar-benar mau muntah melihat kondisi Naruto saat ini. Sementara itu tubuh Naruto sendiri mulai beregenerasi dari uap yang menguar ditubuhnya. Dibutuhkan waktu cukup lama mengingat jumlah lukanya, dan kini Naruto dapat berdiri seperti sedia kala seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Fyuuhhhhh~ benar-benar melegakan, aku merasa tadi sudah berada di sebrang sungai kematian dan orang-orang melambaikan tangannya padaku."

"Lelucoanmu tidak lucu."

Naruto mengangkat bahu.

Issei kembali ke bentuk normal. "Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?"

Issei mendengar suara tangis pria sesenggukan dari arah belakangnya. Awalnya ia mengira itu suara tangis dari salah satu penghuni yang disiksa, tapi itu terdengar sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Issei... apapun yang ada di belakangmu, jangan dilihat. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan mentalmu. Tidak mematikan... tetapi tidak baik untuk mentalmu."

"A-aku mengerti."

Itu adalah perwujudan Samael sebelum menjadi hina seperti makhluk besar ini. Wujud saat Samael masih menjadi bagian dari Surga, tetapi terlihat menyedihkan karena setengah dari wajahnya merupakan ular. Sisi kiri wajah yang nampak seperti ular itu tersenyum menyeringai, sementara wajah Samael yang sebelah kanan yang merupakan wajah asli saat ia masih suci menekuk ke bawah. Cemberut. Dan air mata terus mengalir dari matanya.

Karena Samael tidak akan pernah keluar dari ilusi itu jika Naruto tidak berbuat sesuatu, Naruto menarik kesadaran Samael menuju permukaan. Samael tersadar, dan dia mengaum marah pada Naruto maupun Issei.

"Oi, oi, makhluk besar, sebelum kau marah begitu, kenapa kau tidak sapa dulu 'dirimu yang lain' yang ada di sana?"

Naruto menunjuk belakangnya. Jarak Naruto dan 'Samael lain yang salib' adalah 15 meter. Cukup jauh.

Samael melihat ke arah ditunjuk Naruto. Tubuh besarnya bergetar takut, mata ular dari 'Samael yang salib' seolah-olah menariknya mengingat masa lalu. Memaksanya menangisi segala kesalahannya diwaktu lampau, dan membuatnya merasa amat menyesal.

Ia berteriak nyaring, suaranya nampak seperti seekor makhluk yang tengah menangis walau hanya suara yang tidak dapat dimengerti yang dia keluarkan. Dunia Samael seolah berputar disegala kejadian yang menimpanya hingga dia berakhir di Neraka terdalam.

Bencinya ia kepada manusia... membujuk Adam dan Hawa... segala tingkah dan kerusakannya di dunia... hukuman Tuhan...

Samael berteriak lagi. Suaranya terdengar pilu. Issei benar-benar merasa kasihan melihat makhluk itu.

Saat tubuh Samael berhenti berontak dari salib, dari mata itu keluar air mata. Air mata itu benar-benar murni atas penyesalannya.

Salib bereaksi, memancar dari warna-warna merah bergaris disalib itu sebelum menghilang. Seluruh tubuh Samael berubah menjadi bulu-bulu hitam. Issei sampai tercengang melihatnya.

Dan kemudian... bulu-bulu berhamburan. Berhujanan di langit. Tempat ini sesaat menjadi bercahaya, putih bersih semua. Dan di tempat putih penuh bulu hitam itu, seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam menarik seluruh mata. Kecantikannya begitu memikat. Dan air mata tangisnya membuat orang yang melihat dapat merasakan betapa sedihnya dia.

Dia tengah berlutut. Tubuhnya telanjang dan rambut panjangnya menutup hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menangis begitu deras seolah air mata itu tidak akan pernah berhenti.

Ia berkata-kata, suaranya gemetar, "Aku... hanya ingin... dimaafkan..."

Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya kedinginan, dan hatinya kedinginan. Jiwanya kosong.

"Aku... minta maaf... aku salah... aku salah..."

Naruto merasa pilu. Ia melepas jaket merah yang ia pakai, dan menyampirkannya di bahu Samael.

"Aku tau, pasti berat untukmu selama ini." Naruto menepuk kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Semua sudah berakhir. Tuhan akan memaafkanmu. Karena itulah... semua sudah tidak apa-apa."

Bersamaan dengan itu, tangis Samael pecah lebih keras.

Ia mengeluarkan segala perasaannya setelah puluhan ribu dikurung di sini. Merasakan segala rasa sakit dan penyesalan terhadap Sang Pencipta akan segala dosa-dosanya.

—ia bagai seorang bayi yang tangisnya pecah untuk pertama kali

**Liecia**

Jika kamu perhatikan lagi, Samael memang benar-benar seorang wanita yang cantik jelita. Wajahnya seperti orang asia, terlebih rambut hitam legamnya benar-benar mendukung. Wajahnya terlihat seperti wanita dewasa yang memiliki karisma dan keanggunan. Dia mengenakan yukata hitam sebatas lutut dengan obi merah. Rambutnya dia ikat ekor kuda dengan pita merah. Dan telinganya runcing, persis seperti elf.

 _Benar-benar wanita tipe Onee-san!_ —setidaknya, itu yang Issei pikirkan.

Mereka kembali lagi ke permukaan bumi setelah menjemput Samael. Iblis-iblis mungkin saja menuju Cocytus setelah merasakan aura pertarungan di lapisan neraka paling bawah tersebut.

Hanya saja, mereka tidak lagi berada di Perancis, tetapi Jepang—lebih tepatnya lagi Tokyo. Issei merasa pulang kembali ke kampung halaman.

"Hooo, dunia benar-benar sudah banyak berubah _de gozaru_."

Jujur saja, Issei tidak akan pernah menyangka akan mendengar kata-kata itu! Terlebih itu keluar dari seseorang yang buka orang Jepang asli! Tidak, dia bahkan sebenarnya malaikat jatuh!

"Sa-Samael-san, sebenarnya aku penasaran, kenapa tiba-tiba kau menggunakan akhiran seperti itu? Darimana kau mendengarnya?" Issei bertanya penasaran.

Pikiran Issei melayang jauh. Samael yang terlihat begitu cantik dan memiliki air muka yang benar-benar seorang wanita asia dengan pakaian yukata, benar-benar terlihat seorang putri terhormat Kekaisaran Jepang zaman Heian dulu. Dan akhiran yang dia gunakan seolah mendukung itu semua!

Samael menutupi sebahagian wajahnya dengan lengan baju yukatanya. "Ufufufufu, Issei-san tidak perlu tau. Itu rahasia wanita _de gozaru_."

"Be-begitukah?" Issei tertawa kikuk.

Aura yang dipancarkan Samael terasa begitu tidak nyata. Tingkah lakunya seperti penuh kepalsuan, terutama tawanya. Jika dia tidak melihat ekspresi Samael ketika menangis di Cocytus, dia yakin pasti akan tertipu dengan sikap Samael saat ini.

Yah... dia tidak akan banyak komentar mengenai sifat Samael. Sementara Naruto sendiri begitu tertutup terhadapnya. Seriusan, Issei merasa ingin mengerang dengan sifat orang-orang di sekitarnya saat ini.

Berbeda dengan Issei, Naruto tersenyum masam mendengar penuturan Samael.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan kata _wanita_ yang kau sebutkan, sebenarnya."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Naruto?"

"Kau akan tau nanti, Issei."

Sementara Issei memiliki tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya, dua orang yang lain sepertinya tidak begitu memperdulikannya. Mereka berjalan di pinggir jalan bersama pejalan kaki yang lain. Saat ingin menyebrang, mereka menunggu dengan sabar sampai lampu menunjukkan boleh menyebrang. Bersama dengan puluhan orang lain, mereka menyebrang ke tempat tujuan.

Tokyo itu bagai surga pejalan kaki, jadi pejalan kaki benar-benar memenuhi jalanan saat lampu merah. Sementara kini giliran mobil-mobil yang mengantri untuk menunggu.

Yah, kepadatan Tokyo seperti biasa. Tidak terlihat ada yang berubah.

Tapi mengingat sesaat yang lalu... kejadiannya benar-benar lebay untuk diingat. Issei tengah menangis meraung-raung sambil wajahnya menempel di kaca toko seseorang. Itu semua hanya dikarenakan toko yang menyiarkan acara berita TV itu tengah menayangkan kembali tayangan penghancuran anime-anime dan segala bentuk berbau Otaku. Sang pembawa acara menyampaikan dengan penuh penekanan terhadap barang-barang berbahaya yang dapat merusak anak-anak remaja Kristen yang taat.

Wajar walau bagaimanapun. Di zaman sekarang dengan agama yang dijunjung tinggi, benda-benda tidak berguna seperti itu dimusnahkan. Terlebih kontennya banyak mengandung pornografi.

Air mata Issei tak tertahankan saat Dragon Ball juga dimusnahkan. Oh, tidak! Dia adalah penggemar berat Dragon Ball kau tau!

Naruto terpaksa menarik paksa Issei pada saat itu. Benar-benar pemandangan yang memalukan.

"Jadi kita akan ke mana _de gozaru_?"

Naruto menyahut. "Ah, ya... untuk sementara mari kita cari penginapan—"

"Penginapan mewah _de gozaru_."

Dahi Naruto berkerut. "Tidak bisakah kau menghilangkan sifat burukmu."

Ia kembali menutupi sebahagian wajahnya dengan lengan yukata. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi kebiasaan. "Aku sudah dikurung di Cocytus dalam jarak waktu sangat lama _de gozaru_. Tidak ada salahnya untuk beristirahat di tempat yang lebih layak untuk menyambut masuknya aku ke dalam tim ini _de gozaru_. Aku ingin merasakan ranjang empuk pada masa ini _de gozaru yo_ ~"

"Yah, itu bukan masalah kan Naruto?" Issei yang kali ini merayu. "Aku juga sudah merasakan ranjang keras selama dua tahun. Tidak ada salahnya menyewa sebuah kamar di hotel mewah kau tau~"

Naruto menyerah. Dengan helaan nafas, Naruto menyetujuinya. Mereka menuju salah satu hotel mewah bintang lima di dekat sana. Memesan sebuah kamar, dan akan beristirahat di sana.

Ruangan kamar itu luas. Ada tangga di ujung untuk menuju ke lantai atas di kamar ini, tempat ranjang berada. Sementara di lantai bawah ada kolam renang. Dan jendela dari kaca yang menunjukkan pemandangan kota.

"Uwahhhh~ ini benar-benar kamar yang luar biasa _de gozaru_!"

Samael berlarian ke lantai atas. Berguling-guling di atas ranjang yang empuk.

"Ohhhh! Ada kolam renangnya! Aku bisa berenang di sini!" kali ini, Issei yang heboh.

Sementara Naruto mengangkat bahu, melihat tingkah kekanakan kedua rekan timnya.

"Berenang?!" Samael yang mendengar kata itu langsung bereaksi. "Aku juga akan berenang! Sudah lama rasanya sejak tidak berendam di air!"

Issei melepas baju dan celana jeansnya. Langsung melompat masuk ke air dan berteriak senang betapa segarnya air di dalam kolam. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat itu.

Samael juga tengah berusaha melepas yukatanya. Naruto panik. Ia melompat tinggi ke lantai atas dan langsung menjitak kepala wanita itu.

"Aduh! Apaan sih _de gozaru_!"

"Jangan telanjang, bodoh! Setidaknya pakailah sesuatu yang disebut pakaian renang atau apalah itu namanya!"

"Oh? Pakaian seperti yang kita lihat sekilas di benda-benda yang dihancurkan di benda bentuk kotak itu _de gozaru ka?_ "

"Ya, sepertinya itu tidak masalah."

"Baiklah _de gozaru_."

Tubuh Samael bersinar sesaat. Yukata yang dia pakai berubah menjadi pakaian renang. Itu bukan bikini, hanya pakaian renang seperti biasa yang menutup banyak aurat. Terlihat seperti pakaian renang para atlit malahan. Hanya saja, payudara besar Samael membuat pakaian renang 'biasa' itu menjadi 'tidak biasa'.

"Yah, itu akan baik-baik saja kurasa." Naruto melirik pada Issei di bawah sana. "Walau kenyataannya... bagaimanapun cara kau berpakaian, makhluk gumpalan nafsu itu akan selalu nafsuan denganmu."

Itu benar... Issei tengah berwajah mesum saat ini.

"Hooo?" Samael menuruni tangga. Cukup dekat dengan Issei, ia berpose layaknya seorang model. "Issei-san suka aku berpakaian seperti ini _de gozaru_ _ka?_ "

Issei mengangguk dengan cepat. Fokusnya selalu menuju ke arah oppai Samael yang besar. Ukurannya mungkin sama seperti Rosseweise. Tidak terlalu besar seperti Rias dan Akeno... tetapi bulat padat.

"Uwohhhhh! Sa-samael-san benar-benar terlihat menakjubkan!"

Samael membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia memberikan pose yang menggoda sambil jemari tangannya ia hisap dengan bibirnya yang merah muda.

Wajah Issei makin panas. "MANTAPPP JIWAAAAAA!"

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa melongo.

Samael turun ke kolam dengan melompat. Oppainya bergoyang di udara, Issei sampai mimisan. Keluar dari air, Samael membuat gerakan menyapu rambutnya ke belakang.

 _Air-air yang mengkilap memenuhi wajahnya terlihat begitu menyegarkan!_ —itu yang dipikirkan Issei.

"Aku sangat cantik, tidakkah begitu?" Samael bertanya. Suaranya lembut sekali.

"Y-Ya! Samael-san sangat cantik!"

Samael mendekati Issei. Senyumnya tidak memudar. Tangan kirinya mengalung ke leher kekar Issei. Sementara jari telunjuk tangan kanannya menyusuri pelan dada issei.

"Issei-san, apa kau tertarik pada wanita cantik sepertiku?"

Itu adalah ekspresi yang penuh dengan kepolosan.

Issei merasa kepalanya dipenuhi kupu-kupu yang beterbangan. Badannya panas dingin. Dia sudah sering bertemu dengan wanita cantik sejak menjadi Iblis, tetapi hanya sedikit yang dapat dikategorikan **super cantik** diantara gadis cantik-cantik yang lain.

Setidaknya, hingga kini hanya Gabriel dan Samael yang ia tau memiliki kecantikan yang abnormal.

"T-tentu saja! wanita cantik dengan oppai besar adalah yang terbaik!"

"Ufufufu, aku senang mendengarnya."

Samael menjauh dari Issei. Wajahnya berseri senang. Walau terlihat ada keanehan dari tawa senang itu. Terlihat seperti... menjahilinya.

"Samael, kasihan Issei jika kau terus menggodanya seperti itu." Ungkap Naruto.

"Dia terlihat sangat lucu, tau. Terlihat enak dijahili."

"Eh?" Issei bingung. "Ada apa sih sebenarnya?"

Naruto memasang ekspresi rumit. "Masih ingat dengan tangis sesenggukan di Cocytus beberapa saat lalu?"

"Ya" Issei mengangguk.

"Suara tangisnya... laki-laki apa perempuan?"

"Huh? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Sudah jelaskan laki... laki."

Issei tersentak. Wajahnya tercengang. Ia mengambil dua langkah mundur dari Samael sambil badannya gemetar. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk pada Samael.

"K-K-Kau laki-laki!"

"Ufufufufu, aku perempuan kok _de gozaru_."

"Jangan berbohong!"

"Yah~" Samael terlihat puas diwajahnya. "Dulunya aku memang laki-laki... tapi saat ini aku perempuan. Tapi saat bersamaan, aku juga masih laki-laki."

"HUH?!"

"Dengar, Issei." Naruto menengahi. "Samael adalah setengah naga. Dia juga dapat mengambil bentuk manusia sesuai keinginannya seperti Ophis karena dia naga. Jadi... ini hal yang wajar."

Wajah Issei membiru. Dia ilfil.

Naruto berjongkok. Menepuk kepala Samael dan mengelusnya. "Di masa lalu malahan dia punya tiga orang istri; Lilith, Nammah, dan Agrath bath Mahlat." Naruto tertawa renyah yang terdengar mengejeknya. "Jadi, kamu sedang nafsuan sama om-om yang udah punya istri dan anak!"

Issei pengen pingsan.

"Ufufufufu ekspresi Issei-san lucu sekali _de gozaru._ " Samael menahan tawanya meledak. "Tapi yah~ bisa dibilang, aku juga wanita lho sekarang~ karena tubuh nagaku memiliki gen seorang perempuan, sementara gen malaikat jatuhku adalah laki-laki. Jika aku menggunakan wujud ini dan seseorang melakukan 'hubungan' denganku, aku juga bisa hamil _de gozaru_."

Naruto nampak tertarik. Dia tidak tau soal itu. "Apa ini semacam perubahan khusus? Apa berarti kau tidak dapat berubah menjadi wujud lain selain yang kau pakai saat ini?"

"Tidak bisa, _de gozaru._ Aku hanya dapat menggunakan wujud ini. Sepertinya banyak batasan yang aku terima. Tapi..."

Mata Samael bersinar jahil. Ia tersenyum lebar. "...Tapi aku masih bisa memakai wujudku sewaktu laki-laki lho Issei-san~ kita bisa main 'pedang-pedangan' jika kau inginkan _de gozaruyo~_ "

"HIIIIIIII!"

"Kemarilah Issei-san. Jangan takut _de gozaru._ Om-om ini akan mengajarimu beberapa hal muehehehehe."

Issei menjadi pucat. Dia menjauh sebisa mungkin dari Samael sementara Samael terus mendekat padanya dengan senyum mesum. Naruto tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat ini semua.

.

.

.

Setelah itu, Issei tidak pernah lagi ingin berpikiran jorok mengenai Samael. Dia bahkan menjadi depresi kalau tubuhnya berdesir melihat bagian-bagian aurat Samael yang diperlihatkannya untuk menjahilinya

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **.**

Baiklah~ kemudian mengenai Samael. Ya, dia seorang laki-laki. Dikatakan Samael punya 12 sayap, dan derajatnya lebih tinggi dari seraph. Kau tau... cukup menggelikan membaca kenyataan dan LN DxD. Sementara di DxD Azazel maupun Shemhaza bisa berkeliaran dengan bebas dan Samael dikurung di Cocytus, dikenyataannya, Azazel dan Shemhaza dihukum dikurung dikegelapan karena mengajar manusia ( _kemungkinannya saat zaman nabi nuh)_ tentang sihir.

Samael adalah pendakwa manusia. Setiap hari dia mendatangi Tuhan untuk mendakwa manusia. Dia dicegat Mikael dan Mikael-lah yang mendengarkan setiap dakwaan Samael. Samael jugalah yang telah mengeluhkan pada Tuhan bahwa nabi tidak akan bertakwa kepadanya jika ditimpa dengan ujian yang pedih. Maka, Tuhan menguji Nabi Ayub karena permintaan dari Samael berupa kemiskinan, penyakit, larinya seluruh istri-istrinya, dan anak-anaknya yang mati. Tapi sesuai yang kita tau, nabi Ayub berhasil bertahan dari ujian.

...Ups, agak melenceng dari pembahasan.

Ya, Samael... adalah futanari. Ohohoho~ setelah seringnya lihat tokoh futanari di Fate Series, rasanya akan menyenangkan membawanya kemari satu. Dan Samael- _chan_ menjadi futanari~ muehehehe. Entah setelah ini bakal ada yang minta dia dijadikan pair Naruto atau nggak setelah tau kenyataan ini *Author ngakak

Kalian dapat melihat Cover dari fanfic ini jika kalian penasaran seperti apa wajah Samael.

Itu merupakan tokoh dari light novel Arifureta. Cobalah kalian untuk membacanya! itu LN yang sangat bagus kau tau!

 **TAMBAHAN:** Dalam karya Dante Allighieri, _La Divna Comedia: Inferno Canto,_ Cocytus merupakan danau beku yang yang berada di Neraka tingkat sembilan di mana para pengkhianat Tuhan dihukum di sana.

 **Bales Review:**

 **Saya:** mereka gak diancam oleh agama lain, tetapi itu murni cuci otak dari sistem yang telah dipereteli Mikael.

 **Mr. Uzumaki 22:** saya suka tipikal kayak ente yang komen panjang-panjang. Yap, ini sama seperti masa lalu. Hanya saja gak ada yang perlu dieksekusi mati karena semua manusia telah tunduk pada Relegi Injil. Tunggu aja kelanjutannya, nanti terungkap kok satu-satu. Makasih juga sarannya.


	4. Chapter 4

Maafkan saya atas keterlambatan update. Itu semua dikarenakan tangan kanan saya yang terkilir sehingga membuat saya malas untuk mengetik.

Dan mengenai chap kemarin. Wew, gak nyangka banyak juga yang komplain. Udah hampir kayak civil war tempat review. Ya, ya, ya~ saya akan berhenti untuk memasukkan ayat ke dalam fanfic ini. Suer. Bahkan Si Hitam aja sampai inbox di facebook. Mungkin saya yang terlalu bersemangat sama relegi. Ada beberapa komentar yang cukup membuat sedih... dan ada juga beberapa komentar yang membuat ketawa. Ehehehe yang ngira saya Kristiani, saya bukan orang kristen kok. Sehebat itukah ilmu saya sampai dikira orang kristen ehehehehe

De gozaru itu sama dengan Desu. Perbedaannya apa? De gozaru itu sudah dianggap ketinggalan zaman di Jepang. Orang-orang sekarang lebih suka menggunakan Desu untuk akhiran. De gozaru dan Desu itu sendiri kegunaannya untuk menunjukkan tingkat kesopanan.

Futanari adalah sebutan untuk kelamin ganda. Bisa dikatakan untuk orang yang memang punya dua kelamin disatu tempat sekaligus, tapi juga bisa disebutkan untuk kalangan yang dapat berubah dari cewek ke cowok; maupun sebaliknya.

—ngomong-ngomong... soal murid Si Hitam kemarin, mari kita lupakan hal itu. Saya Cuma melawak. Walau saya sering ganggu dia di facebook tapi yah... saya tidak ada urusan dengan guru farmasi tersebut. Jadi mari kita biarkan ia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dan memakan THR-nya di hari raya idul fitri nanti *ooi

 **The King Without a Crown**

 **Naruto U.**

 **Segala karakter di sini bukan punya saya**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4; Anggota Ketiga Dan Anggota Keempat bagian I**

Itu adalah hotel yang besar. Tidak begitu tinggi mencapai cakrawala layaknya hotel bintang lima, tapi punya lebar dan luas yang bagus. Saat malam hari seperti ini, lampu-lampu gemerlapan begitu indah.

Issei terperangah melihatnya. "Uwahhhhh~ besarnya. Jadi, di sinilah Le Fay tinggal?"

Le Fay. Adik dari Arthur Pendragon. Keturunan dari Morgan. Penyihir yang dulu merupakan bagian dari kelompok tim Vali, kini tinggal di hotel ini. Le Fay adalah anggota ketiga yang akan direkrut Naruto, oleh karena itulah mereka akan mencarinya di hotel ini. Hotel ini sendiri sangat sepi, karena Le Fay telah membeli seluruh dari hotel ini dan menjadikannya rumah baginya.

Issei maupun Samael berjalan menuju hotel. Naruto tidak ikut karena memiliki keperluan yang lain.

"Tapi walau bagaimanapun, mengapa Le Fay tidak terpengaruh oleh _imperium of Bible_? Bukankah itu hukum mutlak yang mengikat manusia?"

"Hm... dari informasi Naruto, katanya gadis itu telah membuat kontrak dengan sisi jahat dari dirinya _de gozaru_. Itulah mengapa dia bisa bertahan dari efek _imperium of bible_. Dia bahkan sudah tidak pantas disebut manusia _de gozaru_."

"Sisi jahat?"

Samael menutup wajahnya dengan lengan Yukatanya yang panjang. "Seluruh makhluk memiliki sisi jahat. Mereka tersembunyi di dalam hati kita yang paling dalam. Terkurung. Terpenjara. Bagaikan sebuah perwujudan yang tidak pernah menunjukkan dirinya _de gozaru_."

"Huh? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Untuk Issei-san yang bodoh, mungkin penjelasan seperti ini adalah yang termudah: semua orang memiliki sisi jahat. Tetapi untuk membangunkan mereka menjadi sebuah perwujudan adalah sesuatu yang langka _de gozaru_." Samael mengerutkan keningnya, terlihat bingung. "Walau begitu, aku tidak tau entah ini diakibatkan kerusakan sistem surga atau pengaruh dari 'keinginan yang tiada' sehingga menjadi 'ada' _de gozaru_."

Wajah Issei menjadi masam. "Bicaramu semakin sukar kumengerti! 'keinginan yang tiada'? apalagi itu?"

"Aku rasa Issei-san sudah tau bahwa makhluk-makhluk supranatural yang lain tidak diciptakan oleh Tuhan kan _de gozaru ka_?" Issei menganggukpada pernyataan itu. "Mereka diciptakan atas kehendak manusia yang berharap. Ketika manusia berharap kehancuran... datanglah Dewa kehancuran. Ketika manusia berharap hasil pangan yang melimpah... datanglah dewa keseburuan. Sesuatu yang seperti itu. Hanya saja, biasanya para manusia berbondong-bondong memiliki keinginan yang sama hingga hal itu mudah terkabulkan." Samael menunjukkan senyum kecut. "Dan jika dia menciptakan 'keinginan'nya menjadi kenyataan hanya seorang diri... itu terdengar luar biasa."

Mata Issei melebar. Tubuhnya jadi tegang.

"Tunggu dulu! Jika benar begitu, lalu bagaimana dengan pengharapan orang-orang mesum diseluruh dunia?! Tolong katakan padaku, _Shishou_!"

Pada wajah Issei yang berbinar-binar, Samael menunjukkan wajah jijik.

"Mungkin Succubus—mungkin, _degozaru_?"

"UWOHHHHH! Kepada sistem yang membuat manusia dapat menciptakan hal-hal yang aneh itu, terima kasih! Kau telah menjawab seluruh kegundahan seluruh pria di dunia ini! Kenapa aku baru sadar! Okeeehhhh dokehh, aku akan mencari satu Succubus nanti saat waktu senggang—"

"Rias akan membencimu _de gozaru na~_ "

Pada kalimat itu, Issei membeku. "I-itu benar. Ukhhhhhh~ Rias pasti akan marah besar."

"Aku tau terlambat untuk mengatakan ini, tapi Issei-san memang sampah masyarakat."

"Kau kejam sekali!"

Samael mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

Mereka sampai di pintu masuk. Pintu itu terbuka otomatis. Lobi tempat mereka menjejakkan diri benar-benar sunyi.

"Ada dua jalan di sini; kiri dan kanan. Kita pilih yang mana Samael-san? Atau haruskah kita berpencar?"

"Tidak, kita tidak akan melakukannya. Aku punya firasat buruk mengenai tempat ini."

"Firasat buruk?"

"..."

Pada detik itu, panah-panah api beterbangan dari meja resepsionis menuju pada mereka berdua. Issei terkejut, sementara Samael segera mengambil tindakan. Dari balik lengan yukata, keluar tentacle besar yang melindungi mereka dari anak-anak panah. Tentacle itu terbakar, seolah-olah sudah ditaburi minyak hingga apinya benar-benar besar. Karena dalam wujud manusia Samael dapat memutus tentaclenya sesuka hati, dia langsung mundur sedikit menjauhi tentacle itu.

"U-uwahhhhh... apa-apaan ini?"

Samael tersenyum masam. "Sepertinya akan banyak jebakan di sini. Sungguh, apa yang kita harapkan? Sebuah sambutan yang hangat? Penyihir yang tengah berusaha kita rekrut dapat menggunakan seluruh elemen alam dan sihir-sihir terlarang dengan baik _de gozaru_."

Issei berkeringat dingin.

"Baiklah, kita akan mengambil jalur di kiri terlebih dahulu Issei-san."

"B-baik!"

Mereka menyusuri lorong itu. Suasananya hening, dan Issei nampak gugup. Issei tidak terlalu suka serangan kejutan seperti itu. Dia sulit bereaksi.

"Tetapi yah... apa tiga fraksi tidak mengambil tindakan terhadap apa yang dilakukan Le Fay ini?"

"Untuk apa? Setelah berkuasa di atas semua makhluk supranatural, tidak ada gunanya mengurus hal kecil seperti ini. Bagi mereka Le Fay tidak lebih dari manusia yang telah menyerah dan mengurung dirinya di hotel ini sebagai benteng pertahanan _de gozaru_."

"Ew, dia jadi hikkikomori." Issei berpikir. "Lalu bagaimana dengan—"

KLIK

"—ah"

Wajah Issei menjadi pahit melihat ke arah kakinya yang tidak sengaja menginjak jebakan. Lantai di mana kaki kirinya menginjak tengah tertekan ke bawah. Samael hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat itu.

Dan kemudian, dari belakang mereka, dari langit-langit kosong lorong, muncul portal hitam yang menjatuhkan sebuah bola besar seukuran 2 meter terbuat dari besi. Di bola itu banyak tulisan yang bertuliskan 'pemberat' di mana-mana—sepertinya telah dimantrai sihir dengan begitu banyak.

"..."

"..."

Bola itu mulai berputar. Cukup cepat agar melindas orang-orang. Issei maupun Samael segera lari dengan panik.

"...KABUR NJIRRRRR!"

Mereka berlari sementara bola itu terus mengejar mereka. Baik Issei maupun Samael menunjukkan wajah pahit sambil menjaga jarak dari bola itu.

"Samael-san! Lakukan sesuatu!"

"Sekali lihat saja aku sudah tau bola besi itu sudah dimantrai agar tahan terhadap suhu panas! Aku gak yakin racunku bisa melelehkannya _de gozaru_." Samael kesal. "Kenapa gak Issei-san saja mengorbankan tubuhmu agar dapat menghentikan bola besi itu! Kematianmu yang penuh jasa akan selalu kuingat!"

"Oi futanari kampret! Jangan asal korbanin rekanmu!"

 **BALANCE BREAKER!**

Bersamaan suara itu, Issei berubah ke mode balance breaker yang ia miliki. Melakukan boost berkali-kali sambil berlari, kemudian menghantamkan tinju pada bola besi itu. Saking kuatnya bola besi tersebut, Issei yang menghantamnya diterseret mundur sedikit, sebelum bola itu berhenti.

"Fyuuuh, itu hampir saja."

Sebuah suara terdengar, dan ada portal hitam lagi di atas langit-langit. Baik Issei maupun Samael menunjukkan mata dead-pad. Bola besi yang kali datang selain bertuliskan 'pemberat', juga bertuliskan 'percepat', dan juga 'pembeku', 'gravitasi', dan terakhir adalah 'pemotongan 50% serangan milik lawan'.

Bola itu berputar. Putaran cepat sekali bagaikan sebuah bor ataupun gergaji mesin. Dan dinding maupun lantai di sekitarnya menjadi beku.

Issei menganga. Dan mencuri start lari lebih dahulu dari Samael.

"...LARI NJIRRRRR!"

Samael mengeluarkan tentacle yang menjerat kaki Issei. Issei yang awalnya lari lebih depan dari Samael dibuatnya tersandung.

"Kau tidak seharusnya meninggalkan wanita di belakang _de gozaru_!"

"Itukah alasanmu untuk menjadikan rekanmu daging giling?! Kau bersenang-senangkan?! Ia kan?!"

"Tidak... aku tidak berpikiran untuk menyingkirkanmu agar Naruto menjadikanku tangan kanannya atau semacamnya kok. _Aku benar-benar gak ada niatan gitu kok sampai mengorbankanmu Issei-san ufufufufufu._ "

"KAU BARU SAJA MENGAKUINYA! KAU BARU SAJA MENGAKUI KEJAHATANMU!"

Saat mereka berlari dan mencapai ujung lorong dan ada pintu di depan sana, mereka mempercepat lari agar dapat melarikan diri dari situasi saat ini. Issei maupun Samael tau seharusnya tidak ada pintu di ujung lorong hotel. Itu aneh.

Tapi walau begitu mereka menerobosnya—

"A-are?"

—dan jatuh karena tidak ada pijakan.

"Uwahhhh! Di bawah sana ada tombak-tombak lancip woi!"

Issei panik bukan kepalang. Jika tidak tertutupi armor, mungkin wajah menangisnya akan terlihat. Dan ia bingung mengapa wujud balance breakernya tidak dapat terbang saat ini.

Samael mengeluarkan tentacle. Meraih lampu gantung di langit-langit. Mereka berdua selamat, sementara bola besar itu jatuh ke bawah dengan suara 'berdebum' yang memekakkan telinga.

"Kenapa... aku tidak dapat terbang?"

"Coba lihatlah itu _de gozaru_."

Direksi Issei menuju tempat di tunjuk Samael. Di lampu lain bertuliskan sebuah mantra 'tidak dapat terbang'. Mereka benar-benar terselamatkan berkat Samael.

Samael mengeluarkan sulur yang lain, meraih lampu gantung yang di sana. Di depan mereka—agak ke bawah— ada pintu untuk keluar dari ruangan ini dan maju. Melempar Issei terlebih dahulu ke pintu itu dan terjerebak dengan pantat yang menungging, Samael juga melompat menuju pintu itu.

"Fyuuuhhh setidaknya kita selamat _de gozaru_."

"K-khuuu..."

Mereka menyusuri lorong itu lagi. Kali ini wajah mereka cukup tegang untuk bersiap-siap segala kemungkinan yang datang.

"Kita harus hati-hati _de gozaru_. Kita tidak boleh ceroboh seperti Issei-san." Issei merasa bersalah terhadap kata-kata itu. "Bisa bisa ada jebakan lag—"

Dan kaki tempat Samael menginjak tertekan ke bawah.

Issei mengeluh. "Uhuhuhu~ Samael-san! Lihatlah dirimu sendiri!"

Samael tertawa kecut. Di lantai mereka berpijak, lantai itu berubah menjadi kolam racun. Samael melempar Issei ke langit langit dan Issei memukul tangannya. Karena pukulan Issei kuat, tangannya terjebak di sana. Tetapi itu memang di sengaja agar Issei dapat terhindar dari kolam racun.

"Sa-samael-san, kau baik-baik saja?!"

Samael tidak menghindar. Dia tengah di dalam kolam racun dengan air racun itu sebatas dadanya. Karena sejak awal pakaian Samael adalah kulit sisiknya, pakaian itu tidak meleleh walau racun itu memiliki suhu yang tinggi.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

Issei melakukan ancang-ancang, sebelum akhirnya melompat maju (tidak tinggi, tetapi lompatannya benar-benar lurus) ke depan hingga mencapai akhir kolam racun. Samael menyusuri kolam racun itu dengan santai, dan keluar dari sana.

Ah... bajunya basah. Dan lekuk tubuhnya tercetak.

Issei jadi panas-dingin.

"Ufufufufu sudah kuduga Issei-san benar-benar tertarik _de gozaru na~"_

Dengan wajah yang genit, Samael mendekati Issei. Issei menjauh beberapa langkah dan dirinya nampak depresi. Dia berjongkok dan tubuhnya gemetar. Dia memegangi kepala armornya sambil terus komat-kamit.

" _Gue masih normal. Gue masih normal. Gue masih normal._ "

Bagaikan iblis, Samael membisikinya dengan suara desahan. "Bercintalah denganku~"

Issei membeku. Darahnya benar-benar serasa hilang. Ia berteriak layaknya perempuan sekencang-kencangnya sambil menjauh sejauh mungkin.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

 ****Liecia Itu Cewek(?)****

Di sisi yang lain, di tempat yang lain pula, angin di tempat ini berderu cukup kencang hingga membuat menggigil. Itu merupakan bangunan yang cukup tinggi. Bukan pencakar langit, tapi cukup tinggi. Dengan teropongnya, dia memantau keadaan yang sejak bermenit-menit tadi terus ia perhatikan.

Yang ia perhatikan adalah gedung theater lama yang sudah ditinggalkan. Karena _imperium of bible_... manusia tidak membutuhkan hiburan seperti itu lagi, membuat gedung itu tidak berguna. Para iblis kemudian membelinya sebagai tempat usaha yang berbeda.

Perdagangan budak.

Berbeda dengan budak renkarnasi... melainkan budak yang kastanya telah rendah di bawah binatang. Mereka tidak terpaut lagi dengan hukum apapun, setiap pemiliknya bebas untuk melakukan apapun.

Para iblis yang kaya, bangsawan Iblis, bagian dari 72 pilar, ataupun Iblis ekstra menghandiri pelelangan budak itu. Pakaian-pakaian mereka mewah dan berkelas dan pengawal-pengawal mereka memancarkan aura yang kuat.

Sesungguhnya, tradisi ini berasal dari pemerintahan _maou_ lama, dan telah dihapus saat _maou_ baru menjabat demi menjalin hubungan yang harmonis dengan makhluk supranatural yang lain. Tetapi dikarenakan sekarang tiga fraksi merupakan penguasa di seluruh dunia, tradisi ini dikembalikan lagi. Sebagai peraturannya, manusia maupun bagian dari salah satu dari tiga fraksi tidak boleh dilelangkan. Hanya makhluk supranatural dari ras yang lain yang boleh diperdagangkan.

Mereka membenci makhluk supranatural yang lain, walau bagaimanapun. Meski tak tampak pada masa yang dahulu, tapi mereka membencinya... para makhluk yang tidak diciptakan oleh Tuhan, yang menumpang tinggal di dunia yang Tuhan ciptakan.

Naruto tidak dapat berkata apa-apa mengenai itu. Dia sendiri membenci makhluk supranatural fraksi lain yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya.

Ia menunggu sudah cukup lama, hingga akhirnya apa yang dia tunggu muncul.

Sebuah ledakan. Itu berasal dari gedung tinggi yang berada di belakang theater. Gedung itu rubuh, dan kemudian mengarah ke gedung theater itu sendiri. Tanah berguncang, debu berterbangan di sana. Naruto sampai tidak dapat melihat apa-apa.

Dan kemudian, ledakan beruntun datang lagi dari gedung hancur itu.

Itu bukan serangan yang dapat membunuh iblis. Walau pasti ada beberapa iblis yang mati, yang terbunuh bukanlah target yang besar. Paling-paling hanya bangsawan lemah yang juga punya pengawal yang lemah.

Bersenang-senang...

Hanya dengan kalimat itu, itulah yang dilakukan oleh orang yang menyebabkan kekacauan ini. Dia tidak menargetkan siapapun. Jika ada yang bisa dia bunuh, maka dia akan bunuh. Selama ada kematian, dia akan tertawa dengan gembira.

Itulah sifat dari dalang kekacauan ini.

Kilatan kilatan tembakan peluru terlihat. Itu tembakan dari sniper. Beberapa iblis yang tidak siap ataupun yang tidak terlatih mati. Walau masih berupa bayangan hitam di balik kabut, dan Naruto tidak bisa memastikan seperti apa rupa iblis yang mati itu, sudah jelas ada korban yang berjatuhan.

Untuk melakukan sebuah tindakan semencolok itu... dalang dari kejadian ini benar-benar tidak memikirkan bagaimana manusia bereaksi melihat kejadian tersebut. Para Iblis pasti harus bekerja keras untuk memperbaiki bangunan yang hancur dan menghapus ingatan manusia yang melihatnya.

Naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya. Dengan sekali lompatan, ia jatuh dari gedung itu, menuju pada bangunan yang lain. Berlari dan melompat ke gedung yang lain lagi. Tujuannya adalah gedung yang mengarah ke jam delapan, 200 meter dari gedung theater berada. Sedangkan, para iblis mengarah ke jam tiga dari theater, menuju tempat para sniper berada.

Dia yakin yang ditemui para iblis tidak lebih daripada tangan kosong. Dalang dari penyebab ini mempunyai kekuatan unik yang dapat membuatnya melakukan hal demikian.

Saat ia menerobos salah satu jendela kaca dari ratusan jendela kaca gedung kantoran ini, yang ia rasakan tidak lebih daripada situasi hening di dalam sini. Terasa begitu jauh dari kejauhan sana...

Ia berlari, membaca situasi dengan gerak mata, mengambil tindakan cepat ketika tembakan-tembakan shotgun berusaha menembus tubuhnya. Melompat, terguling, bangun dan bersembunyi di salah satu sudut dinding yang lain.

Menengok sekilas dari balik dinding, di mana bayangan seseorang tercetak di sana. Langkah orang itu menggema di lorong tersebut, sebelum cahaya bulan memperlihatkan wajahnya. Dia terlihat diumur empat puluhan, dengan air muka ramah dan wajah tersenyum. Seorang pria tua dengan topi bundar.

"Ohohohoho untuk ditemukan secepat ini oleh kalian... benar-benar sesuatu yang tidak diduga."

Samuel T. Owen. Atau mungkin... sekarang lebih dikenal dengan Sato. Pada masa sebelum _imperium of bible_ dijalankan, Sato merupakan buronan kelas kakap manusia. Dia tidak berurusan dengan makhluk supranatural, tetapi dengan para manusia. Malahan, makhluk sejenis Sato telah dikenal di seluruh negara dan diburu untuk dijadikan kelinci percobaan senjata baru. Berbeda dengan makhluk supranatural yang lain yang berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tetap diingat manusia tetapi tidak pernah menunjukkan diri mereka, makhluk sejenis Sato telah dikenal baik dan dianggap ADA oleh para manusia.

 **Ajin**... makhluk yang memiliki regenerasi tingkat tinggi. Mereka juga dapat membuat makhluk tak terlihat yang disebut IMB dari zat-zat ditubuh mereka. Banyak perdebatan mengenai Ajin yang termasuk makhluk supranatural ataukah tidak. Ada yang bilang, bahwa mereka adalah evolusi lanjutan dari manusia. Ada yang bilang, mereka salah satu dari _keganjilan_ di dunia ini. Ada yang bilang pula, bahwa mereka salah satu makhluk supranatural.

—tapi yang jelas, karena mereka minoritas, dan asal mereka sendiri adalah manusia, dan tersebar di seluruh dunia secara individu tanpa membentuk kelompok, Ajin cukup diasingkan dan tidak dianggap sebagai makhluk supranatural yang penting.

Terlebih, mereka lemah.

"Untuk makhluk lemah sepertimu mencari gara-gara dengan Iblis... itu sesuatu yang gila. Apa motivasimu melakukan hal ini?"

"Nggak ada."

Sato mengarahkan shotgunnya, mulai mengongkang dan menembak. Sisi dinding tempat Naruto berada hancur, itu benar-benar sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dapat dilakukan oleh shotgun. Sepertinya entah dengan cara apa, kekuatan shotgun itu telah ditingkatkan untuk melawan makhluk supranatural.

Naruto menghindar, berlari cepat dan berakselerasi menuju Sato, dia menyentak tangan yang memegang shotgun itu, membuat senjata itu terlempar. Ia memberikan pukulan menuju dadanya, tetapi Sato membloknya dengan sikunya. Saat ia ingin menggunakan lutut untuk menghantam perutnya, Sato menggunakan tangan kiri yang bebas. Dan karena Naruto memiliki keuntungan tangan satu yang bebas, ia mencoba menghantamkan lengannya pada sisi kepala Sato, tetapi dengan gerakan cepat, dia merubah posisi dan menahannya lagi.

Mereka dalam terus berada dalam jarak dekat itu, berusaha saling memukul dan mengunci dengan kemampuan bela diri masing-masing. Yang mengejutkan adalah, kenyataan Sato dapat menahan dan memberi perlawanan pada kecepatan Naruto.

' _Sudah kuduga, orang ini benar-benar berbakat_ '

Ketika Naruto telah berada dalam posisi yang bebas, dia memberikan tendangan dengan melompat sementara Sato menahannya dengan kedua lengan. Ia merengsek mundur. Mendapat jarak seperti itu, Sato mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik salah satu kantong rompi yang ia pakai, dan melemparkannya.

Itu _flash grenade_

Naruto menahan dirinya untuk melihat. Ia punya insting yang bagus walau dalam kondisi tak dapat melihat, jadi dengan itu merengsek maju menuju Sato yang tengah memungut Shotgun dan berencana untuk melarikan diri.

Tapi dengan tiba-tiba, sebuah hawa dingin datang, dan dia merasakan 'pihak ketiga' muncul tiba-tiba dan menusuknya tepat di jantung. Dia terjatuh, dan darah mengalir dari lubang di dadanya. Butuh sedikit waktu untuk memulihkan lubang di dadanya.

Ia melihat sekilas, dan makhluk hitam tengah berdiri di depannya. Ah... Itu IMB.

' _Sialan. Jadi setipis inikah aura yang dimiliki IMB? Merepotkan.'_

Saat regenerasi selesai, Naruto bangun. Walau sedikit limbung karena serangan itu mengenai jantungnya, ia akhirnya berusaha menyusul Sato. Beberapa kali dia terluka saat melewati jebakan-jebakan yang dibuat Sato di dinding, kaca, kursi, ventelasi udara, atau dimanapun itu. Jebakannya dibuat begitu pas... dan memiliki jebakan yang beruntun. Dia tidak menyangka dia akan sebuat serepot ini. Dan dia juga tidak menyangka bahwa hanya untuk bersenang-senang, pria tua itu sampai mau serepot ini memasang begitu rumit jebakan di mana-mana. Sebenarnya seberapa perfeksionis orang ini?

Ia membuka pintu. Itu terlihat seperti ruang kerja biasa dengan banyak komputer di mana-mana. Berkas-berkas, dan alat-alat keperluan yang lain. Cahaya bulan masuk melalui jendela kaca sana yang tersusun rapi.

Ia menengok ke atas, dan Sato tengah berada di langit langit sambil tersenyum dan mengarahkan Shotgunnya.

Ia menghindar. Mencari tempat sembunyi berkali-kali walau shotgun itu terus berhasil menghancur apapun begitu saja. Dan kala IMB akhirnya menunjukkan diri lagi— _walau begitu tipis hingga Naruto hampir tak menyadarinya—_ makhluk itu menuju dirinya dengan sebuah tinju. Karena Naruto punya kekuatan fisik yang di atas rata-rata, ia juga memukulkan tinju kepada kepalan tangan hitam itu.

Sudah jelas, IMB kehilangan tangannya karena pukulan Naruto.

Tak dapat diberi istirahat, Sato menembaki Naruto. Tak memberinya kesempatan untuk menghancurkan sepenuhnya IMB itu.

Naruto bersembunyi pada salah satu meja, sementara Sato dengan sebuah senandung tipis mengisi peluru lagi pada Shotgun yang kehabisan peluru itu. Walau tak begitu terasa, Naruto dapat yakin IMB tengah menatapnya dari sisi kiri sana. Makhluk itu cuma berdiam diri.

"Untuk makhluk yang lemah, tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa kau telah terlalu nekat?"

"Huh? Nah... entahlah soal itu. Bukankah itu bagian menariknya?"

Pria itu, memberikan tawa yang renyah, dan Naruto hanya dapat mendengus jengah mendengarnya.

"Sejak dunia jadi begini~ manusia tidak lagi benar-benar menyenangkan untuk dilawan. Pria tua ini kesepian kau tau... jadi bermain-main sedikit dengan makhluk supranatural terdengar menyenangkan."

"Untuk alasan seperti itu, kau telah mengorbankan setidaknya 300 jiwa manusia untuk membuat jebakan dan lain sebagainya selama dua tahun ini. Kau banyak memamfaatkan manusia, menggunakan mereka sebagai kelemahan dari pihak surga sebagai alat kompromi, dan menjadikan mereka bom berjalan. Aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa selain mengatakan kau itu; KEPARAT."

"Ah, itu benar-benar pujian. Terima kasih untuk perkataannya."

"Aku yakin kau menyadari bahwa aku datang kemari bukan sebagai musuhmu."

"Oh, tentu~ karena itulah bermain-bermain denganmu amat menyenangkan."

"Kau dan pikiranmu."

Pembicaraan berakhir. Negosiasi berakhir.

Sato telah mengongkang senjatanya lagi, dan menembaki Naruto. Naruto menghindar, melewati IMB, dan melesat maju menuju Sato.

Tetapi, hancurnya setengah dari ruangan ini dan lubang besar menganga di bangunan ini membuat mereka berhenti bertarung dan mengamankan diri.

Naruto berhasil menghindari segala bahan bangunan dan pecahan kaca, tetapi Sato terkubur oleh bahan bangunan. Dia keluar dari bahan bangunan itu. Tubuhnya berdebu. Dari tubuhnya, keluar partikel-partikel hitam yang menandakan regenerasi, sementara ia menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang kotor.

Untuk terluka hanya karena tertimpa bahan bangunan itu agak-agak... seperti yang dapat diduga dari makhluk supranatural yang lemah.

"Akhirnya aku berhasil menemukanmu, pendosa. Aku akan memurnikanmu di sini."

Berdiri membelakangi rembulan, sesesok malaikat yang cantik dengan enam sayap tengah melayang di sana. Di tangannya, sebuah busur dari cahaya tengah ia genggam.

Griselda Quarta. Malaikat renkarnasi. Queen dari Gabriel.

Naruto mengerang. "Semua menjadi semakin rumit."

 ****Eh, jadi Liecia itu cowok?!****

Samael dan Issei menjumpai mesin mesin yang menembakkan peluru tembakan serbu, gergaji mesin besar yang hampir membelah tubuh, cairan asam yang hampir melelahkan tubuh, tombak-tombak es yang muncul dari bawah lantai, dan yang terparah adalah dikejar-kejar boneka es-es yang tidak bisa mati seberapa kalipun dihancurkan.

Mereka jengkel. Urat-urat dikepala mereka benar-benar menyembul keluar. Dan Issei benar-benar mual ketika dengan tiba-tiba lorong diguncang layaknya kena tornado.

Dengan langkah yang lesu, mereka berdua mencapai sebuah lift. Itu aneh karena tiba-tiba muncul lift di depan. Karena tidak mempunyai jalan yang lain, mereka memasuki lift itu.

Udara panas langsung terasa saat lift itu mulai naik ke lantai atas. Awalnya hanya panas yang biasa, tapi kemudian tingkat panasnya berpuluh-puluh kali melebihi sauna yang pernah Issei kunjungi.

"PANASSSS OIIII!"

Issei langsung melepas mode balance breakernya. Jatuh terduduk ke lantai, dan menatap langit-langit sambil terus mengumpat pada Naruto yang tidak merasakan kesengsaraan mereka. Samael saja sudah tepar tengkurap di lantai lift.

"Samael-san."

"Ya Issei-san?"

"Apa menurutmu Naruto tidak ikut karena dia sudah menduga kondisi menjengkelkan ini?"

"Dia menggunakan alasan untuk menjemput anggota yang satunya, bukan? Walau..." suaranya jadi serak. "...Sepertinya dia sempat tersenyum masam saat membicarakan tempat Le Fay berada."

"..."

"..."

"KONOYARO!"

Lift terbuka. Mereka berdua keluar dari lift itu. Jujur saja... mereka benar-benar haus. Saat mereka keluar dari lift, tubuh mereka benar-benar basah kuyup dengan keringat, membuktikan betapa panasnya di sana.

Ketika mereka telah keluar dari lift, mereka menyadari keganjilan tempat mereka berada.

Mereka... kembali lagi ke lobi.

Issei ternganga. "A-apa yang terjadi?"

Wajah Samael hanya datar.

Saat Issei maupun Samael mempunya perasaan bingung dihati mereka, sebuah boneka muncul dari meja resepsionis. Dia memiliki warna hitam di sisi tubuh bagian kiri dan putih bagian kanan. Wajahnya cemberut di sisi kiri dan tersenyum menyeringai di sisi kanan. Dimanapun kamu melihat, itu adalah boneka beruang yang menyeramkan.

"Yuhuhuhu~ aku adalah penerima tamu di hotel ini atas perintah Le Fay-sama yang imut!"

"..."

"..."

"Are~ arere~"

boneka itu melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Dengan kedua tangannya, seolah-olah menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Walau begitu, dia tetap tertawa.

"FUFUFU... FU! Bagaimana rasanya dikembalikan kemari setelah perjalanan amat panjang tadi? Kalian sebal ya? Sebal ya?~"

Samael dan Issei kesal. Wajah mereka menggelap dengan senyum keji ingin menghancurkan boneka ini.

"BUAHAHAHAHA! Itulah kehebatan Le Fay-sama yang imut~ dia dapat merubah susunan lokasi hotel ini begitu aja semaunya. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, setiap lokasi berubah setiap menit lho!" boneka beruang itu menunjukkan pantatnya, memukul-mukul pantat itu dengan tangannya yang mungil. "Muehehehe kalian makhluk rendahan, gak mungkin bisa menuju ruangan Le Fay-sama berada! Nih makan nih pantatku makhluk-makhluk bau keringat! Mandi sana!"

Baik Issei ataupun Samael, menembakkan serangan ke arah boneka itu, membuatnya hancur tak bersisa.

Wajah mereka benar-benar pahit. Dan amarah benar-benar telah memuncak.

Issei memberikan ancang-ancang. Senyum kejinya melebar. "Yoshhhh! Kita hancurkan bangunan ini seluruhnya kalau begitu."

"Dia akan melarikan diri saat bangunan ini hancur kau tau. Dia akan menggunakan teleportasi."

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?!"

"Tidak ada cara lain." Samael berujar putus asa. "Kita harus mengecek setiap jalan. Menandai jalan yang sudah dilalui, mempelajari pola perubahan lokasi setiap menit, dan mencoba keberuntungan."

"Keberuntunganku selalu sial, kau tau?"

"Aku juga, tau. Jika tidak, mana mungkin aku dikurung ribuan tahun."

"..."

"..."

Dengan helaan nafas yang kasar, mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri lorong sebelah kanan. Bertemu dengan berbagai jebakan lagi, boneka es yang mengejar-ngejar mereka, dan jebakan lain yang hampir membuat Issei gila.

—dan pelengkap penderitaan, kali ini boneka beruang itu muncul di mana saja.

"Muehehehehe kalian kesal ya~ kesal ya~ yah apa boleh buat, setelah dengan susah payah memecahkan puzzle di batu itu, yang muncul dari dinding sihir itu malah dinding besi! Uwahhhhhh~ maafkan aku! Sebenarnya ruangan itu tidak ada apa-apanya, itu Cuma tempat iseng kok. Silahkkan kembali dan ambil ruangan kedua."

Issei membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke dinding. Dan Samael entah mengapa... tertawa-tawa seperti orang gila.

—atau mungkin, sesuatu yang seperti ini

"Muehehehehe gak bisa bunuh boneka-boneka esnya ya? Yololololololo~ mereka itu adalah makhluk abadi, yang telah dihidupkan dengan cara penuh chuunibyou, yang datang dari negeri para alien dari mars! Kalian makhluk penduduk bumi tak akan bisa mengalahkannya!"

Itu sebuah lelocoan yang garing.

Issei maupun Samael mengerang frustasi. Boneka itu amat berisik!

"oh, alohaaaaaaaaaaa~~ bagaimana kabarmu?! Ada apa dengan wajah itu?! Hei kau yang laki-laki kurus kering kerempeng yang wajahnya jelek bukan kepalang! Mukamu sekarang udah kayak Goblin kau tau!"

 _Ndasmu!_

"Owowowow~ kau wanita ekor kuda. Ehhhhh~ model rambut apa itu! Apa kau keseringan cium pantat kuda hingga akhirnya ngikut gaya ekornya?! Wah pantasan wajahmu kayak ta— _pipppp—_ i ngen— _piipppppp—_ crot."

Oi! Sekarang hinaannya bahkan keluar dari topik!

Baik Issei maupun Samael, menulikan tulinga mereka. Mereka sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun jebakan yang datang, ataupun hinaan dari boneka sialan itu.

Tidak peduli lagi...

Benar benar... tidak peduli lagi

sangat tidak pedu—

"KELUARIN GUE DARI SINI KAMPREEEEEET!"

Issei menangis berlinang air mata. Ia berusaha menghancurkan dinding ruangan ini membuat lubang agar dia bisa keluar.

"Issei-san! Nyebut oi nyebut! Elu kesurupan ya?!"

"Gue mau keluar kampret! keluar kampret! Pokoknya elu kampret! Kampret! Dan kampret!"

"Terserah elu! Tapi air liurnya jangan nyembur atuh akang!"

"Uhuhuhu aku pengen hisap Oppai~"

"Apa hubungannya dengan situasi kita sekarang coba?!"

—dan itulah situasi mereka, dalam keadaan aneh bin ajaib.

Issei dan Samael benar-benar tengah dirundung frustasi dalam pencarian anggota keempat! Sementara itu, Naruto tengah dihadapkan pada situasi rumit dengan bertemunya Pemanah Cahaya dari fraksi Surga!

Apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya?!

Pippp...

Pippppp...

Pippppppppp...

— **Cerita ini terpaksa bersambung, karena dengan tiba-tiba penyakit** _ **alay**_ **author kumat lagi—**

.

.

.

Oke, selamat subuh, fajar, pagi, siang, sore, senja, malam, tengah malam, pagi harinya lagi, terus sahur dengan mata mengatuk. Yah apapun itu, Author alay ini datang lagi setelah tangan terkilirnya sembuh! *apaan

Ada yang nonton Ajin Demi Human? Ya, Sato berasal dari sana. Makhluk kelas rendah yang Naruto rekrut yang punya kemampuan pengintaian yang bagus. Karena sulitnya merekrut makhluk di DxD karena banyak hal yang telah terjadi setelah meletusnya Perang Dunia Supranatural dan _imperium of bible_ , saya akhirnya memutuskan para koloni Ajin ( _emang semut -_-_ ) akan ikut serta.

Dan Le Fay... dia sudah bukan manusia lagi. Itu merupakan kerusakan sistem surga yang sudah kelampau parah hingga manusia bisa melakukan kontrak dengan sisi jahatnya sendiri. Saat saya pendapat ide ini... saya tengah sedang asik membaca mengenai cara membangkitkan Jessica Method ( _yaelah author aja Lucid Dream kagak bisa sama astral project kagak bisa, pengen yang ini pula)_ , sebuah asisten pribadi dari alam bawah sadar kita, yang bahkan memiliki kemampuan dan keahlian yang tidak kita miliki!

Hanya saja, punya Le Fay ini benar-benar diwujudkan dalam bentuk yang lebih nyata, seolah-olah dia punya kpribadian ganda. Tapi nyatanya, ini juga bukan kpribadian ganda. Yang saya tau, kpribadian ganda itu di mana ada dua orang lebih dalam satu jiwa. Mereka tidak saling berbagi pengalaman, sementara yang satu sadar... yang satunya lagi akan tertidur. Tapi dalam kasus Le Fay, itu merupakan bagian dirinya yang lain yang sama dengannya. Mereka berbagi kesadaran dan masing-masing tau apa yang terjadi. Itu terlihat seperti kpribadian buatan yang diciptakan oleh tuannya sendiri... yang hidup begitu saja. Sisi jahat Le Faypun gak bisa melakukan hal-hal yang diluar dari kekuatan Le Fay, dia Cuma bisa memaksimalkan penggunaannya, atau mempelajari sihir-sihir baru. Jadi dia gak bawa sacred gear dalam dirinya ataupun kekuatan lain. Sihir adalah keadilan!

Dengan cara ini, Le Fay berkembang begitu pesat sambil setengah tubuhnya diserahkan pada kegelapan. Jika ada pribahasa yang cocok, saya akan mengatakan gadis itu dengan kalimat ini;

 _Makhluk kotor yang menjual jiwanya kepada makhluk yang jahat demi sedikit umur di dunia_


	5. Chapter 5

**The King Without a Crown**

 **Naruto U.**

 **Karakter bukan kepemilikan saya**

 **.**

Chapter 5; Anggota ketiga dan keempat bagian II

Issei dan Samael mulai terbiasa dengan pola perubahan hotel ini. Awalnya cukup sulit, tapi setelah diperhatikan dengan seksama, hotel ini berusaha sesuai pola tertentu secara kontinyu. Jika mereka menghafalnya dengan baik, mereka dapat menemukan jalan yang benar dan menandai jalan yang salah. Walau kenyataannya seperti itupun... mereka tetap telah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di hotel ini. Jika dihitung, mungkin kondisi di luar sudah akan menjelang pagi.

Pada ejekan sang beruang, mereka berdua benar-benar mengabaikannya. Tidak peduli sejengkel apapun hati mereka kini, mereka memasang wajah datar, tidak bersuara apapun, dan terus maju menghiraukan si beruang yang konyol.

Mereka mulai terbiasa dengan segala jebakan, walau kenyataan boneka es dan lift sauna panas sangat menyebalkan.

Kini bahkan, mereka berada di ruang GYM di dalam hotel, berkutat pada puzzle di dinding untuk membuka pintu selanjutnya, sambil melayani boneka es yang terus saja berdatangan. Karena Issei mempunyai otak yang pas-pasan, Samael yang mengurus masalah puzzle.

"Oh Samael-san~ tolong cepatlah! Ini menjengkelkan kau tau!"

"Aku tengah berusaha _de gozaru_!"

Issei melakukan penggandaan. Melakukan pukulan terhadap boneka es itu hingga hancur lebur. Salah satu boneka es yang lain berusaha menusuknya, ia menghindar. Mereka suka melakukan strategi kepung. Itu menjengkelkan. Issei akan segera menggunakan dragon shoot pada kala itu tiba untuk meloloskan diri dari kepungan.

Salah satu dari boneka es membawa pedang besar. Ia hampir-hampir terbelah menjadi dua. Merengsek maju untuk memberikan pukulan, boneka es lain yang membawa prisai memblok pukulannya. Dan seekor boneka es dengan panah membidiknya dari arah jam dua; tempat di belakang dua boneka pedang dan perisai.

[Dragon Shoot!]

Ia menembakkan laser hijau itu pada boneka pemanah. Boneka itu hancur berkeping-keping.

Boneka yang membawa pedang besar, merengsek maju. Ia menahannya dengan sarung tangan Naga yang ia punya, dengan senyum yang besar, dia berteriak dan memukulkan tangan satunya dengan tangan kosong.

"Makan ini sialan!"

DUAKK

"Ukhhh tanganku sakit..."

Boneka itu terhunyung akibat pukulan Issei dan memberikan banyak celah. Memamfaatkan hal itu, Issei melesat. Boneka perisai muncul di depan boneka pedang sekali lagi.

"Aku sudah muak dengan pola kerja sama itu!"

Issei menjatuhkan dirinya, tubuhnya meluncur di lantai, melewati selangkangan dari boneka perisai. Ia bangun, kemudian memberikan pukulan menyamping untuk boneka pedang. Boneka itu hancur. Agar si boneka prisai tidak kabur, ia mengambil pedang besar boneka pedang yang memiliki _range_ lebih panjang, dan mengayunkannya. Boneka prisai itu terbelah jadi dua.

"Oraoraoraoraora! Kemarilah! Kuladeni kalian semua!"

Masih ada delapan boneka lain dengan senjata berbeda-beda. Dan boneka-boneka yang dihancurkan oleh dirinya, pasti akan bangkit lagi beberapa menit lagi.

"Issei-san! Pintunya sudah terbuka!"

Issei bergegas berlari menuju pintu bersama Samael. Boneka-boneka itu mengikuti, tetapi Issei segera menutup pintu itu dan menguncinya.

Dengan hembusan nafas kasar, mereka jadi lega lagi.

"Seriusan. Mereka menyebalkan."

"Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu _de gozaru_."

Mereka menyusuri lorong lagi.

Issei mengernyitkan kening ketika menemukan sebuah pintu di sisi kiri dari lorong. Ini biasa tidak terjadi. Lorong selalu memiliki pertigaan atau perempatan jalan, tetapi tidak pernah memiliki pintu di sisi dinding lorong sampai sekarang.

Dan lagi... insting mesumnya tengah bereaksi! Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang hebat tersembunyi di dalam ruangan ini!

"Jangan dibuka _de gozaru_."

"Tapi aku tetap penasaran!"

Issei membukanya. Matanya melebar dan dari hidungnya keluar mimisan. Itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan kenyataan jika di ruangan tersebut, ada ranjang king size dengan delapan wanita cantik tengah telanjang! Mereka benar benar cantik! Dan mereka tersenyum menggoda pada Issei!

"Ahhhh~ Tuan~ kemarilah~ puaskan kami!"

Mimisan Issei makin parah. Dengan wajah penuh bahagia dengan kilapan bintang, ia tengah berlari lebay sambil menuju pada mereka. Fantasinya dihancurkan begitu saja oleh Samael yang menariknya dengan tentacle dan menutup pintu itu.

Kepala Issei segera dijitak.

"Apaan sih?!" Issei bertanya kesal. Benjolan telah tumbuh di atas kepalanya. "Jangan ganggu aku menuju _impian seluruh pria_! Biarkan aku beristirahat setelah melalui banyak penderitaan di sini!"

Samael bersuara datar, "Yang ada kau istirahat selama-lamanya _de gozaru_." Ia membuka lagi pintu itu. Memperlihatkan Issei isinya. Dan yang kali ini terlihat adalah... ular-ular besar di atas ranjang. "Yakin ingin bersetubuh dengan ular?"

Wajah Issei pucat. "L-lho?"

Pintu itu ditutup lagi.

"Itu Cuma ilusi _de gozaru_."

"U-uuuu..."

Mengeluarkan suara begitu, Issei beringsut mendekap kedua kakinya. Samael menghela nafasnya.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan panjang ini. Melalui banyak jebakan, lift sauna panas lagi hingga mereka berdua tepar, dan mencari-cari lagi lorong yang tepat sebelum menandainya.

Kali ini, mereka berada di tempat yang sama sekali tidak pernah mereka injak selama menyusuri hotel ini. Itu adalah kafe di dalam hotel.

"Hotel ini punya banyak fasilitas ya."

"Begitukah _de gozaru_ _ka?_ Aku tidak tau menahu soal dunia manusia."

"Ya. Untuk sebuah hotel memiliki fasilitas GYM, kafe, dan kolam renang, itu sesuatu yang hebat. Sepertinya ini memang hotel berkelas. Seperti yang dapat diharapkan dari Tokyo!"

Melakukan pembicaraan tidak jelas seperti itu, mereka menyusuri kafe ini. Samael bahkan sempat-sempatnya mencari-cari makanan di sini dan menemukan makanan yang masih bagus di dapur. Karena untuk membuat hidangan yang rumit butuh waktu, mereka cuma makan buah dan roti di sana. Mereka lelah. Jadi beristirahat sebentar bukan masalah.

"Grooo!"

Issei maupun Samael mengutuk. Mereka baru makan dan istirahat sebentar, dan di tempat ini ada boneka-boneka es yang lain. Dan di mana ada boneka es, selalu ada puzzle lagi. Mereka menyadari di mana puzzle itu, dan setelah menemukannya berada di atas langit-langit ruangan, Samael berdiri terbalik di atas dengan tentaclenya sebagai media perekat agar dia tidak jatuh.

Di tempat ini, entah mengapa boneka-boneka itu jauh lebih agresif. Mereka berdua sampai terkejut kala salah satu boneka juga ikut berdiri di atas langit-langit terbalik dan menargetkan Samael. Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Mereka hanya menyerang orang yang akan menjadi umpan dan tidak menyerang musuh yang menyelesaikan puzzle.

Samael mengeluarkan tentaclenya, melilit boneka itu, dan mengirimnya jatuh ke bawah dengan gedebum yang keras.

Boneka yang lain berdatangan. Samael meniup gelembung racun dari mulutnya. Gelembung itu membesar hingga mencapai 2 meter. Gelembung itu menghadap satu boneka dan memasukkannya ke dalam gelembung, sebelum pecah dan menghancurkan boneka tersebut. Sementara boneka lain ia tahan dengan tentacle dan menghempaskannya.

Bermenit-menit dalam kondisi tersebut, akhirnya pintu terbuka. Mereka berdua melarikan diri. Issei berniat menutup lagi pintu itu, tapi kali ini pintu itu seolah macet tidak bisa ditutup. Tidak berhasil, ia segera melarikan diri sementara kumpulan boneka mengejar mereka.

Samael dan Issei memberikan serangan jarak jauh dengan dragon shoot ataupun gelembung-gelembung racun untuk menghambat mereka. Jumlah mereka terlihat tidak berkurang, dan beberapa tiba-tiba berhenti berlarian di tanah dan terbang di udara. Salah satunya meluncur bagai roket, dan kemudian menghadang di depan.

Boneka itu terlihat berbeda dan memancarkan aura kuat. Dia menggunakan tombak sebagai senjata utama.

Issei maupun Samael jengah. Mereka tidak ada waktu untuk melayani serangan dari dua arah. Mengeluarkan pedang ascalon dari sarung tangan, Issei beradu dengan tombak itu. Samael mengeluarkan tentaclenya dan melilit kaki boneka, membuatnya jatuh dan kemudian Issei menembaknya dengan dragon shot.

Mereka telah menghilangkan rintangan serangan dua arah, dan melesat lari lagi. Ujung lorong ini telah terlihat, mereka mempercepat lari mereka. Dan para boneka semakin agresif menyerang.

"Apaan nih! Mereka kali ini terlihat tidak normal!" Issei mengerang. Saat mereka telah sampai ke ujung lorong, ia menutup pintu besi itu dan menguncinya. Mereka tersengal-sengal.

"Berani-beraninya..."

seseorang berkata-kata. Mereka menengok ke depan untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara, dan orang itu menunjukkan aura tidak bersahabat. Dari tubuh mungilnya aura hitam menguar pekat. Di belakangnya, berdiri suatu makhluk aneh dengan wajah seperti kura-kura dan tubuh lebar yang berotot. Kaki-kakinya pendek, tapi tampak kuat.

Dia adalah gadis yang terlihat berada diumur remajanya. Mengenakan gaun hitam dengan pita-pita kecil di bawah gaunnya dan sebuah topi besar penyihir pada umumnya yang berwarna cokelat tua.

Ruangan ini adalah ruang persegi empat dengan luas yang tidak diketahui Issei... yang jelas, cukup luas hingga boneka es besar itu dapat bergerak bebas ke manapun dia mau. Ruangan ini penuh dengan persegi empat layaknya tatami di lantai, dinding, dan atap. Dari celah persegi empat itulah cahaya-cahaya yang terlihat redup menyala, menerangi ruang gelap ini. Di udara, banyak mengambang bebatuan besar berjumlah puluhan dengan berat yang mungkin mencapai sepuluh tons. Gravitasi tidak berpengaruh pada bebatuan tersebut.

Baik Issei maupun Samael menyadari bahwa ini adalah area tanding yang tak akan menguntungkan mereka melihat dari banyaknya jenis sihir yang di pasang di ruangan ini. Terlalu... banyak.

"Dengar, Issei." Samael memanggilnya. Wajahnya terlihat sulit. Suaranya serak. "Pada kondisi ini, aku tidak akan main-main jika mengatakan bahwa gadis ini sangat kuat. Bahkan walau dengan seorang malaikat jatuh yang dikutuk dan Naga surgawi bersatu mengalahkannya, aku tidak memiliki keyakinan untuk benar-benar menang _de gozaru_."

"Se-seriusan?!" Issei terperangah.

"Aku tidak bercanda." Setelah tarikan nafas, Samael melanjutkan. "Bahkan aku tidak merasa percaya diri untuk melawannya di dalam ruangan ini. Tempat ini adalah medan tempurnya. Banyak mantra yang digunakan untuk menangkis racun yang aku miliki _de gozaru_."

Baik Issei maupun Samael, menjadi tegang. Tidak peduli sekuat apapun mereka, mereka merasa saat telah menginjakkan kaki ke ruangan ini, nyawa mereka benar-benar telah terancam.

Samael memulai kompromi, "Namaku adalah Samael. Kami datang kemari untuk mengajakmu masuk dalam kelompok kami dan menjadi anti-imperium of bible."

Le Fay tidak membalas.

Diabaikan, Samael terus berbicara. "Kami membutuhkan kekuatanmu. Dapatkah kau bergabung bersama kami?"

Kali ini, wajah Le Fay menunjukkan ekspresi jijik. "Ha! Bahkan walau kita melakukan gerakan sekarang, itu sudah sangat terlambat! Kita tidak akan dapat mengalahkan tiga fraksi yang punya satu juta malaikat. Sadarkah kau akan hal itu?!"

"Ketua kami mempunyai rencana." Samael berkata dengan penuh keyakinan. "Ia dapat membenahi masalah ini. Kau dapat memegang kata-kataku."

"Kheh!" Le Fay meludah. "Tunjukkan padaku kekuatan kalian kalau begitu. Akan kuputuskan untuk ikut bergabung atau tidak... setelah mencongkel bola mata kalian!"

Negosiasi selesai. Sudah jelas sekarang bahwa Le Fay menolak bergabung. Maka hanya dengan kekerasan satu-satunya cara membawa gadis ini. Naruto telah memberikan perintah kepada Samael, yang sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh Issei. Ia berkata; bawa gadis ini walau harus mematahkan seluruh kaki dan tanganya, dan cuci otaknya jika masih terus berontak untuk menjadi sekutu.

Issei masuk ke dalam mode Balance Breaker yang dia miliki. "Le Fay, Percayalah pada kami. Kita akan melakukan sesuatu terhadap situasi dunia saat ini. Percayalah. Ah, ya. Kita juga bisa mengajak Vali, Kuroka, Bikou, dan kakakmu jika kamu merasa tidak nyaman dengan kelompok ini."

Aura kelam dari Le Fay semakin pekat. Wajahnya menampakkan amarah. "JANGAN BAHAS LAGI SOAL MEREKA, KEPARAT!" Ia menunjuk pada mereka berdua. Memberi perintah terhadap boneka besar yang dimilikinya. "Rosetta, serang!"

Boneka itu mengaum. Ia melesat menuju Issei dan Samael, memukulkan pukulannya yang meleset mengenai sasaran. Tinju itu mengenai lantai mereka berpijak. Lantai itu tidak hancur, tetapi bunyi besi yang dipukul berdengung.

Samael mengeluarkan tentacle dan melilit tubuh besar itu. Tentaclenya bagaikan ular, melilit boneka Rosetta itu kuat.

"Rosetta, penguatan!"

Mendapat perintah itu dari tuannya, boneka itu mengaum. Otot-ototnya yang menyembul keluaran, dan lilitan mengendur. Dia menangkap tentacle itu dengan tangannya, sebelum melepaskannya. Ia memutar tentacle itu layaknya tali di tangannya, sebelum melempar tentacle bersama pemiliknya menuju dinding.

"Samael-san!" teriak Issei panik.

Samael bertindak cepat. Ia membuat sebuah gelembung besar dari mulutnya, dan gelembung itu menahan dirinya dari benturan di dinding. Gelembung itu bagai busa empuk yang menenggelamkannya sampai ke dalam, sebelum memantulkannya ringan. Gelembung racun itu sendiri tidak pecah. Begitu elastis.

"Fyuuh~ hampir saja." Samael berkata lega. Matanya melirik ke arah Le Fay. Dia adalah pengguna boneka. Jika dia dikalahkan duluan, boneka itu tidak akan bereaksi lagi. Tapi dengan tingkat kekuatan gadis itu, dapatkah dia menjatuhkannya?—Samael bertanya-tanya kemungkinan ini.

"Rosetta, senjata."

Mendapat perintah lagi, boneka bernama Rosetta itu mulutnya menganga lebar. Dari mulut yang menganga itu, dia mengambil sebuah bola berduri setinggi bahu pria dewasa yang terikat dengan rantai. Senjata itu biasa disebut orang-orang dengan Morning Start.

Le Fay menarik nafasnya dalam. Dadanya menggembung, dan didetik ketiga, ia berteriak, "Mengamukkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

" **GROOOOOO!"**

Rosetta mengaum. Baik Issei dan Samael menjadi tegang saat auman itu terdengar. Dengan senjata di tangannya, dia bagaikan makhluk gila yang memutar senjata itu dan menyerang mereka secara brutal. Tidak hanya itu, gerakan dari morning start itu begitu cepat. Bisa remuk tubuh mereka kalau sampai kena.

Boneka Rosetta mengayunkan morning start yang menuju Issei. Issei, dengan sekali lompatannya, menghindar dan berdiri di atas bebatuan mengambang. Karena kemampuan terbang ditiadakan di tempat ini, maka dia tidak dapat bermanuver bebas di udara. Sejujurnya, ini menyulitkan.

Berhenti melamunkan hal itu, morning start itu kembali... seolah bagaikan sebuah bumerang. Dia melompat-lompat lagi menghindar dari Morning Start itu.

 **[BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!]**

Issei melakukan penggandaan. Ketika penggadaan itu cukup, dengan hentakaan kaki, dia melesat... memberikan pukulan terbaik yang dia miliki pada boneka tersebut. Boneka Rosetta itu dengan percaya diri mengepalkan tinju, bersiap untuk beradu dengan Issei. Sewaktu jarak mereka telah sebatas empat langkah, sebuah tentacle melilit Rosetta hingga sulit bergerak lagi.

Pukulan itu hampir mengenai, tetapi sebuah dinding es menghalangi pukulan Issei. Jumlah berlapis, sampai-sampai pukulan Issei berkurang drastis. Es itu benar-benar telah dimantrai untuk membagi serangan menjadi setengah, hingga pukulan kuat Issei menjadi tidak berarti. Untuk menggunakan kekuatan yang sama seperti yang dimiliki Vali walau entah dengan cara apa... gadis ini telah mencapai tahap di mana Issei benar-benar tidak ingin melawannya.

Pukulan lemah itu tidak menghasilkan apa-apa daripada membuat wajah kura-kura terpaling ke kiri dari posisi awalnya. Rosetta kemudian dengan tenaganya yang luar biasa, terlepas dari tentacle dan tangannya yang bebas mencengkeram kepala Issei dan membawanya menghantam lantai. Lantai itu berdengung. Rosetta mengangkat kakinya kanannya tinggi-tinggi— dengan kelenturan luar biasa layaknya seorang penari— yang siap menghantamkan kaki diperkuat itu untuk memecahkan kepala Issei.

Jika terus dibiarkan, Issei akan mati. Samael mengeluarkan tentacle lain yang kali ini lebih berwarna hitam, melilit tubuh boneka itu, dan dari lubang-lubang tentacle... keluar cairan kental yang melelehkan sedikit demi sedikit tubuh Rosetta. Samael mengentalkan racunnya pada tingkat terpadat, dan menyuntikkannya pada tubuh boneka itu. Rosetta terdiam di tempat, kehilangan kekuatan.

Dan pada kesempatan bagus itu, Issei bangun dan melakukan pukulan ke atas pada perutnya. Kejutan udara muncul, dan kura-kura itu memiliki wajah kesakitan. Tubuhnya melengkung berbentuk U yang terbalik, dengan Issei menahan tubuh itu dengan tangan kanannya yang meninju.

 **[BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!]**

Samael melepaskan tentaclenya, dan Issei melemparkan boneka itu ke udara dengan tinjunya. Dari balik sarung tangannya, bola laser dragon shoot telah siap ditembakkan ke boneka tersebut. Namun, kala hal itu hendak dilakukan, suara Le Fay menggelegar.

"Rosetta, Gatling Gun!"

Dari mulut itu, kini muncul senapa serbu yang mampu memuntahkan peluru ratusan perdetik. Bunyi mesin berbunyi, dan senjata monster itu mulai berputar cepat bersamaan cahaya-cahaya peluru yang mulai bertebaran dan menembak.

Le Fay berteriak lagi, "Enuma... Tenmaaaaaaaa!"

menghentakkan tongkat sihirnya ke lantai dan dari ketiadaan muncul bola-bola hitam keunguan yang punya inti berwarna putih di dalamnya dan kilatan petir yang mengelilingi tiap bola. Bola itu beterbangan ke arah Issei dan Samael yang membuat Issei membatalkan adu serangan karena diserang dari dua arah. Bola itu juga menyebar ke seluruh penjuru, memerangkap Issei maupun Samael walau jarak yang cukup jauh hingga tidak jelas kegunaannya apa.

' _Bola apa itu? Serangan? Support? Pertahanan?'_ ketika Issei menerka-nerka, Samael yang berada disisinya memiliki wajah cemas yang berlebihan, dan tanpa penjelasan sama sekali, menarik Issei untuk menjauh dari sasaran gatling gun yang menembak.

Ia menyiapkan banyak tentacle, yang padahal dapat menghambat larinya, walau begitu, dia tetap memunculkannya. Issei yang tidak tau apa yang akan menerpa mereka hanya kebingungan, tetapi tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Drrrrttt! Drrrrrttttt!

Gatling gun itu terus menyerbu pada mereka memuntahkan peluru, dan memantul beberapa mengenai lantai (beberapa juga melubanginya), dan mengenai bola hitam milik Le Fay. Saat itu terjadi, bagai cahaya emas yang terang, peluru itu membelokkan arahnya ke sembarang arah sambil mengeluarkan suara layaknya suara tembakan senjata sniper.

Beberapa peluru nyasar ke arah mereka, dan Samael melindungi Issei dengan tentaclenya. Peluru itu menembus tentacle Samael dan menembus armor Issei hingga mengenai bahunya dari dalam. Issei mengerang sakit. Itu adalah serangan yang telah berusaha dihancurkan dari dalam tentacle dengan racun, dan telah ditahan oleh armor Naga yang dia miliki, dan masih menembus hingga mengenai bahunya. Tingkatan peluru ditingkatkan pada tingkat yang bukan main-main.

Samael melompat menuju salah satu bebatuan mengambang, mencari tempat sembunyi yang tak terlihat walau peluru-peluru beterbangan memantul ke mana-mana. Lubang-lubang kecil tercipta di bebatuan mengambang di berbagai tempat.

Merasa bahaya, Samael melempar Issei kebebatuan lain, bersaman dia yang menggeser sedikit tubuhnya dan beberapa peluru menembus tentaclenya hingga berlubang.

"Issei-san, sudah ngerti kan cara kerja bola gravitasi ini? Itu sama seperti cara kerja magnet yang punya kekuatan untuk menolak sisi kutub yang lain. Setiap serangan yang mengenai bola itu, akan dipantulkan ke arah berbeda dengan percepatan dua kali lebih cepat. Dan mengingat berapa jumlah bolanya dan posisinya, kita tidak akan tau jika bola itu telah disusun sedemikan rupa agar memantul dan tepat mengarah ke kita. Bukan insting bertarungmu _de gozaru_!"

"Bahkan walau kau bilang begitu!"

Mereka melompat diantara bebatuan mengambang. Samael memiliki kelincahan dan pertahan terbaik di sini dibanding Issei dengan tentaclenya yang dapat digunakan sekali pakai langsung buang dan menggunakannya sebagai pelontar ke bebatuan yang lain.

Issei, yang telah kehilangan kemampuan terbangnya, mengandalkan kakinya dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia bisa melakukan lompatan-lompatan zig-zag ke mana sambil menghindar daripada peluru-peluru emas yang memantul dari bola gravitasi. Terasa bagai keajaiban baginya untuk dapat menghindar peluru-peluru itu yang datang dari arah yang tidak pernah dikira. Insting bertarungnya yang telah ditempa melawan banyak orang kuat bekerja dengan baik... walau beberapa peluru-peluru mengiris dirinya dari arah manapun.

Samael melilit salah bebatuan besar, melemparnya pada salah satu bola hitam, dan bola hitam itu melemparkannya menjauh menuju Issei dan menggoyahkan posisinya, hingga akhirnya salah satu peluru nyasar berhasil terhindari menuju kepala kaisar naga itu.

"Kau benar-benar hebat hingga bisa membaca seluruh serangan brutal ini kau tau!" Issei memuji sarkastik.

Samael menghiraukan. Dengan sebuah lompatan tinggi, Ia menuju ke arah Issei yang tengah melakukan penggandaan. Sambil melakukan gerakan sentrifugal, kakinya menggunakan lengan ber-armor itu sebagai pijakan. "Simpan pujianmu itu untuk nanti _De gozaru_!"

—dan melemparkannya menuju bawah

Ia melesat. Bagai peluru menuju tempat Le Fay berada. Dari balik lengan yukata, ia mengeluarkan sembilan tentacle yang melilit bebatuan dan melemparkannya pada bola-bola hitam yang lain, membuat jalur tembak peluru yang _seharusnya_ mengarah padanya berubah. Serta, melemparkan dua bebatuan lain menuju bawah.

Boneka Rosetta melemparkan morning start yang ia miliki. Samael melakukan liukan diudara yang cukup membuat senjata besar itu tidak menyerempetnya, dan menggunakan tentacle untuk melilit kepala kura-kura itu sebagai alat untuk melakukan rem. Dengan kecepatan dan ketinggiannya ini, dia melewati dua makhluk itu, dan berada di belakang mereka. Melakukan rem hingga terseret ke belakang sedikit hingga tentacle yang berfungsi sebagai tali terlilit pada makhluk itu mengencang.

Mulutnya menggembung, dan dari sana ia menembakkan peluru-peluru racun yang telah dikentalkan. Untuk mengentalkan itu pada kondisi maksimal, sesungguhnya itu melelahkan dan memakan banyak Mana. Tetapi hanya racun yang dikentalkan yang sanggup melelehkan boneka sialan itu.

Tidak siap mendapat serangan kejutan seperti ini oleh Samael, Le Fay menggunakan Rosetta sebagai satu-satunya pertahanannya yang melindunginya. Boneka itu mengerang dengan tubuhnya yang meleleh akibat peluru-peluru racun yang menembus tubuh itu, tetapi kekebalan tubuhnya yang diperkuat oleh puluhan mantra di ruangan ini tidak dapat dianggap remeh hingga dia dapat tetap bergerak walau sudah terkena Racun Tuhan.

Rosetta melakukan pukulan setelah membalik tubuhnya. Dengan jarak itu, tidak ada harapan bagi Samael untuk menghindar. Gadis itu, mengeluarkan tentaclenya lagi untuk melilit tangan yang memukul tersebut dan membelok sedikit arah pukulan bersamaan dia yang membungkuk sedikit dan bergerak ke kanan. Rosetta tengah dalam posisi membungkuk, terutama dikarenakan serangannya yang meleset tersebut.

"Dengan cahaya Ayah-ku, aku memurnikan makhluk jahat dengan Harapan."

Pada momentum tersebut, dari balik punggung gadis itu, sayap hitam pekat muncul dan mengibas pada boneka Rosetta, membuat boneka itu mengerang dan wajahnya terpaling dan matanya terluka. Bulu-bulu hitam beterbangan di sekitar, yang menandakan dengan jelas sayap malaikat yang telah jatuh menampakkan diri.

Saat Rosetta telah memiliki penglihatannya lagi, puluhan tombak-tombak cahaya menghujaninya dari arah depan dan memukul mundur dia. Tidak peduli bahwa di sini adalah medan yang dapat membagi kekuatan musuh, selama itu berjarak hampir nol dari musuh itu sendiri, waktu pembagianpun hanya dibagi satu atau dua kali. Dan sebagai mantan malaikat dari surga yang memiliki pangkat tinggi pada masa jayanya, Samael memiliki kekuatan cahaya yang begitu diberkati. Hingga akhirnya cahaya itu...

"GROO... oooo..."

...cukup untuk menumbangkan satu monster begitu saja

Tubuh dari boneka itu roboh. Kali ini, dari matanya benar-benar sudah tidak ada kehidupan lagi. Sepertinya inti dari tubuh boneka ini telah benar-benar dihancurkan.

Le Fay mendecih. Mengambil jarak aman dari Samael, dan melupakan Issei. Tubuhnya menubruk tubuh berarmor pemuda itu. Dan Issei mengancungkan Ascalon ke lehernya, sementara Samael tengah bersiap dengan tombak cahaya ditangan di depan sana.

"Sekarang kau kalah, Le Fay. Menyerahlah." Issei berkata lembut. Bahunya serasa turun karena merasa semua telah selesai.

Tetapi, menanggapi hal itu, Le Fay tertawa keras. Dari matanya keluar air mata, hingga ia harus menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan sambil menatap ke atas mendengar ucapan sombong dari Issei.

"Mengalahkan boneka kesayanganku dan berpikir telah menang. Aku bukan sepenuhnya pengguna boneka, kau tau?! Jika kau pikir dengan susah payah hingga muntah darah dan meremukkan semua tulang-tulangku hingga mencapai tahap ini hanya untuk kekuatan itu, aku tidak butuh!"

Issei bergetar ketakutan saat merasakan aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Le Fay. Pekat. Hitam. Sebelum Samael sempat membuat tindakan dan berniat menombak tangan dan kaki Le Fay, tempat ini sudah diputar balikkan hingga mereka jatuh dari tempat mereka berada.

—Atau lebih tepatnya lagi, gravitasi tempat ini telah diubah 180 derajat hingga akhirnya mereka jatuh dari ketinggian. Issei dan Samael menapak pada salah satu batu mengambang, mendongak ke atas di tempat Le Fay berdiri di atas langit-langit yang seharusnya memang merupakan pijakan di sana.

Setengah wajahnya hitam. Dan itu benar-benar menakutkan.

"Aku, adalah dosa dari bentuk keangkuhan." Le Fay mulai merapal mantra. "Aku menjual tubuhku pada Iblis, demi sedikit umur yang menjeratku di dunia. Aku mengabaikan neraka, aku mengabaikan pula Surga. Aku mencintai dunia di atas segala. Oleh karena itu, lumuri darahku dengan lebih banyak dosa."

Puluhan lingkaran sihir muncul, dan dari sana berbagai serangan dengan jenis elemen bermacam-macam muncul dari lingkaran sihir, siap dilesatkan kapan saja dalam berbagai bentuk, terkhusus berbentuk serangan laser.

Issei dan Samael yang memiliki jarak tidak benar-benar berjauhan dari Le Fay ketakutan, dan dalam pemikiran yang sama melakukan lompatan ke bawah menuju dasar untuk menghindari serangan bombandir yang sebentar lagi akan menghujani sekitar.

"Sudah terlambat!"

Lingkaran sihir bercahaya, dan puluhan sihir itu melesat ke bawah... menghujani bebatuan mengambang hingga mereka meledak semua. Ledakan itu terus merayap ke bawah bersamaan puluhan sihir yang terus dilancarkan.

Mereka berdua melompat ke bawah dengan panik. Jarak ledakan dan mereka sebenarnya tipis, mereka dapat terkena kapan saja. Ruangan itu benar-benar telah dibombandir dengan serangan pemusnah yang hampir memakan seluruh tempat, terus menuju ke dasar hingga akhirnya tempat tersebut akan ditutupi oleh lautan ledakan.

Sewaktu tiba di dasar lantai, Samael mengeluarkan tentaclenya dalam bentuk yang besar— yang besarnya mencapai tiga meter dan membentuk pertahanan kepada dirinya dan Issei. Mereka tengah bersembunyi di dalam pertahanan tentacle. Dan dari luar, pada tentacle yang membentuk layaknya ular yang tengah melingkari seluruh tubuhnya, lubang-lubang tentacle di luar itu menyemprotkan kabut racun yang tipis.

Ledakan yang menelan mereka dilelehkan dan dikurangi daya pemusnahnya hingga berjarak dua meter dengan kabut tipis itu. Ini merupakan tahap lanjutan dari racunnya yang ia kembangkan, hingga dapat melelehkan sebuah daya serang itu sendiri.

Saat bombandir serangan telah berakhir, Samael menjauhkan tentacle dari mereka dan jatuh terengah. Issei khawatir akan kondisi gadis ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja _de gozaru_." Samael menenangkan. Ia melihat situasi dengan hati-hati. Ia peka, dan ia menyadari banyak hal. "Pertama, dia tidak dapat menggunakan hujan bombandir seperti tadi terus-terusan. Jadi sepertinya kita tidak perlu khawatir dalam waktu dekat untuk serangan gelombang kedua. Hal kedua, dia menghilangkan banyak mantra di seluruh tempat. Sepertinya dia tidak sanggup untuk menahan seluruhnya dan menguras mana; khususnya kemampuan terbang yang sekarang dapat dilakukan, pembagian kekuatan, dan juga penguatan yang sudah tidak ada."

Issei memperhatikan sekitar. Mengangguk. "Setelah kau bilang begitu kurasa juga kau benar..." ia nampak ceria. "Jika begini, mungkin saja kita dapat mengalahkannya ya!"

"Nah, siapa yang tau soal itu..." Samael berwajah masam.

Dari ketiadaan, kelabang raksasa dari es muncul. Ada juga naga es berukuran 12 meter yang muncul. Dan behemoth es yang beterbangan di angkasa. Dan sang pemilik—Le Fay, di langit-langit sana mengeluarkan sihir api intensitas tinggi yang berputar-putar berjumlah puluhan yang siap dilemparkan kapan saja.

"Issei..." Samael memanggil. Tanpa embel-embel. Tanpa adanya nada yang biasa. Ia memberikan senyum termasam yang ia bisa. "Selamat datang di Pesta Kekacauan Penyihir."

"Kau benar-benar mengatakannya! Kau benar-benar menamainya dengan baik! Haruskah kita menamai pertempuran ini dengan itu?!" Issei membalas dengan penuh sarkastik.

"Menyebarlah! Tenguku Kyojin!" Le Fay memberi perintah.

Kumpulan api itu berputar, menyebar seluruhnya dan bergerak menuju bawah. Baik Issei atau Samael berpencar menghindari api itu yang mengejar mereka. Api itu menyebar ke penjuru ketika menyentuh dinding dan lantai. Kebakaran hebat terjadi di bawah sana. Karena hal tersebut mereka melesat menuju atas, tempat yang tidak tersentuh api.

Para raksasa-raksasa es menghadang mereka. Issei melakukan penggandaan hingga dua puluh kali dan memukul kelabang es dengan penuh amarah. Kelabang itu hancur berkeping-keping dan esnya berhamburan jatuh ke bawah. Dikarenakan penguatan dan pembagi telah dihilangkan dari ruang ini, boneka es di sini menjadi lebih lemah dari sebelumnya. Tetapi gangguan yang diberikan tidak berkurang saat kumpulan Behemoth bermunculan dan berusaha mencakar Issei dengan cakar-cakar es mereka.

Samael dipersulit oleh para naga. Dia menggunakan tentacle-tentaclenya untuk melilit mereka, meremas hingga hancur tak bersisa dan berhamburan. Makhluk-makhluk raksasa ini memberi perlawan sengit terutama yang beterbangan bergerak cepat.

Sebagai tambahan dari Pesta Kekacauan Penyihir, sihir-sihir Le Fay beterbangan dari langit-langit menuju mereka bagaikan peluncur roket otomatis yang telah memiliki Auto-Target yang mengejar.

Issei, terkena kibasan dari salah satu naga, jatuh ke bawah. Issei yang melakukan perhentian dari jatuh itu dengan sayapnya, dan bermanuver saat sihir angin dapat memotong armornya yang berasal dari Le Fay beterbangan kepadanya.

Itu benar-benar situasi kacau. Api melalap di bawah sana bagai Neraka. Jika dia jatuh, masih ada kemungkinan dia dipanggang hidup-hidup. Dan di atas adalah sarang monster yang terus memberikan penjagaan ketat untuk tidak naik mencapai puncak. Dengan Si Penyihir Kekacauan merupakan penembak dari titik puncak.

Le Fay di sana, dari balik telapak kedua tangannya, keluar bola-bola kecil berlainan warna yang berputar sesuai rotasi mengitar satu bola putih di tengah. Aura-aura dari bola itu benar-benar mengerikan. Issei tidak akan ragu mengatakan bahwa itu adalah kekuatan terkuat yang dimiliki Le Fay saat ini. Dan dapat dengan jelas dirasakan, bahwa itu merupakan semua elemen yang tengah ia ambang di atas telapak tangan.

Air untuk bola biru, api untuk bola merah, tanah untuk bola cokelat tua, hijau untuk warna angin, petir untuk bola warna biru langit, cahaya untuk warna putih, dan hitam untuk kegelapan.

Itu adalah serangan dengan seluruh gabungan elemen. Issei tidak ingin membayangkan dampak macam apa yang diberikan pada serangan itu.

Samael yang terdesak, turun ke bawah. Terbang rendah mendekati Issei dengan sayap malaikat jatuhnya yang berjumlah dua belas pasang.

"Pesta Kekacauan Penyihir... Entah kenapa sekarang aku tidak dapat menyangkal nama dari pertempuran ini. Benar-benar cocok hingga aku ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak." Issei berkata kering. Entah karena apa dia tiba-tiba membahas ini lagi. Issei pernah dengar, saat orang-orang akan mati, dia ingin sebisa mungkin bicara lebih banyak karena jika mereka mati mereka akan diam terus di alam roh. Mungkinkah... ia tengah merasakan hal itu?

"A-aku... belum siap mati." Gigi Issei menggertak di dalam armor. "Aku belum menyelamatkan semuanya. Aku... tidak boleh mati..."

"Sepertinya waktunya mengeluarkan kartu truf masing-masing _de gozaru._ "

Tubuh Issei menegang. Jika kita membicarakan kartu truf, maka... "Ha-haruskah aku menggunakan Juge—"

"Tidak. Kau tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan kemampuan yang dapat membuatmu mati."

Issei dilanda frustasi, ia berteriak bingung. "Lalu kita harus apa?!"

Pada kala ini, Samael memberikan wajah terdingin yang dia miliki. Itu bukanlah wajah dingin palsu yang biasa ditunjukkan, melaikan wajah asli dirinya yang penuh hawa tidak mengenakkan. Gelap, dan berbahaya. Issei sampai ketakutan saat melihat tatapan itu.

Samael berkata, memecah pikiran-pikiran Issei. "Dari pertempuran ini, akulah kartu truf-nya. Itulah mengapa Naruto mempercayakannya pada kita—karena aku; sang tangan kanan dari Naruto, ada di sini."

—itu adalah wajah yang tidak pernah terlihat oleh Issei hingga kini. Gelap. Tidak menyenangkan. Menakutkan.

bagaikan Monster...

matanya tidak memancarkan apa-apa selain daripada Kemurkaan dan Kehancuran.

.

Memikirkan itu, Issei meneguk ludah. Ia mengerti, pada serangan ini, akan menjadi penentu titik balik semuanya. Entah mereka yang akan lenyap, atau Le Fay yang akan kalah. Itu semua ditentukan di sini sekarang.

"Maka, ingatlah ini Issei..." Suara Samael memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. "Cukup serang. Ingatlah bahwa kau pelindungku. Jika kau terluka, aku akan ada dalam bahaya. Dan semua berakhir. Cukup ingat itu saja—dan jadilah pelindungku."

Sayap hitam itu mengepak, dan bulu-bulu berjatuhan. Issei terperangah ketika melihat pemandangan itu begitu cantik dengan keberadaan Samael. Issei langsung saja mengangguk, terpana dengan pemandangan tadi.

"Baiklah..." Samael menggertakkan gigi-giginya. Dan melesat maju. "Kita mulai sekarang! Akhir dari Pesta Kekacauan Penyihir ini!"

Issei menggiring di belakang. Kalimat Samael melekat erat dihatinya, dan ia pahat sedalam-dalamnya. Dengan semangat seperti itu, dan keinginan besar untuk melindungi temannya, Issei melesat lebih depan dari Samael.

 **[BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!]**

Issei melakukan penggandaan berkali-kali. Dari permata hijau sarung tangannya tercipta bola laser yang siap dilesakkan kapan saja. Dan dengan ancang-ancang, dia menembak pada salah satu naga yang menghalangi jalan.

Dengan kepakan sayapnya, dia melesat dengan kecepatan tercepat dan menghantam pada kelabang. Dengan pedang ascalonnya, dia memotong sayap naga lain dan menjatuhkannya. Dengan pukulannya, dia menghalau dua bahemoth yang berusaha menghalangi jalannya.

Issei benar-benar mengamuk layaknya hewan buas. Dia menghancurkan segala rintangan dan membukakan jalan untuk Samael.

Dari balik tangan gadis itu, sebuah tombak cahaya telah ada sejak awal mereka melesat. Itu adalah tombak cahaya yang kecil. Bahkan terlihat tidak begitu bermakna dibanding serangan Le Fay nanti. Meski begitu... Samael terus melafal mantra, memuji dan berdoa kepada Tuhan, untuk segala berkah yang diturunkan. Itu adalah mantra super panjang yang bahkan tidak dapat Issei tangkap seluruhnya.

Dengan tangan penuh cahaya hijau, ia melesatkan pukulannya. Makhluk mirip Kirin itu mengaum, hancur berantakan, dan luka menganga ada di bahu Issei yang digigitnya. "Aku tak akan kalah dengan hal ini! Seluruh waktu dua tahunku... tak akan kubiarkan hancur di sini!"

Dari setengah armor wajahnya yang hancur dan terlihat, Issei memberikan pandangan pantang menyerah yang begitu kuat. Dia bagaikan benteng baja yang tak akan tertembus. Padahal tubuhnya sudah benar-benar terluka akibat banyaknya tertembus peluru-peluru Gatling Gun.

 **[BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!]**

Kekuatannya dilipatkan. Issei menggertak, merasakan kalau kekuatan penggandanya belum mencapai tahap yang dapat menghancurkan naga yang ada di depannya. Naga es lain yang terlihat lebih kuat dan memiliki tubuh lebih besar.

 **[BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!]**

Dengan seluruh tenaga itu hingga darah keluar dari hidungnya, dia mengerahkan tubuhnya yang terasa hancur, dan mengirim tembakan terakhir sebagai Pelindung.

 **[DRAGON SHOOT!]**

Naga itu mengaum. Mulutnya terbuka. Dan bola laser itu menembus mulut itu hingga tubuhnya dari depan sampai keekor hancur berantakan. Pecahan es besar berjatuhan. Issei yang rapuh, dengan hanya terkena salah satu balok es itu, ikut terjatuh ke bawah.

Ia menatap ke atas... melihat pada Samael yang melesat tanpa memperdulikannya.

Setidaknya, dia telah menyelesaikan bagiannya. Sisanya akan ia serahkan pada gadis itu untuk membereskan semuanya.

Le Fay telah siap dengan serangannya setelah berhasil memadatkan seluruh elemen yang dia miliki. Dia memastikan pula ruangan ini sanggup untuk menahan dampak dari serangannya. Rata-rata saat ini ruangan ini mantra penguatan _kekkai_ diaktifkan semua untuk menahan daya serang pemusnah yang akan dia gunakan.

"Haaa! Dengan tombak selemah itu, kau pikir apa yang dapat kau lakukan?!" Le Fay mengejek.

Samael menghiraukan. Terus membaca mantra... hingga pada pelafalan terakhir, ia tarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan ia katakan betapa dia berterima kasih atas ampunan Tuhan... dan bersinarlah, seluruh dari tombaknya, hingga kesucian itu tertutupi oleh noda hitam yang jelek.

Itu racunnya. Racunnya menutup seluruh tombak bercahaya murni itu. Sekarang tombak itu tidak lebih daripada tombak suci yang ternoda.

"Apa kau tau, Le Fay... racun yang kumiliki sudah dengan pasti dapat dikategorikan sebagai elemen kegelapan. Untuk elemen kegelapan saling bercampur dengan cahaya, dunia ini sudah benar-benar bobrok. Tapi oleh karena itulah!" Matanya yang merah memiliki garis vertical di dalamnya. Menunjukkan bahwa darah naganya aktif bersamaan darah malaikat jatuhnya. "—Oleh karena itulah... kan kuakhiri kau dengan serangan ini! Kan kuakhiri dengan berkah yang telah diberikan Ayah maupun Naruto-sama di sini!"

"Omong kosong!"

Mereka melemparkan serangan mereka masing-masing. Serangan itu bersinar terang satu sama lain. Bercahaya gemerlap layaknya bintang fajar di pagi hari. Sinarnya merayap ke seluruh penjuru, sebelum akhirnya saling mendominasi.

—Terakhir yang terdengar, adalah suara kehancuran yang luar biasa.

 ****Liecia Vargas****

Pada tempat yang berbeda dan situasi yang berbeda pula... keadaan Naruto berada pada kondisi kucing-kucingan, sambil terus dikejar oleh Griselda dan kumpulan Iblis yang datang dari arah yang tak terduga.

Dengan kemampuan terbangnya, dia melarikan diri dengan cepat. Terbang rendah satu meter dari permukaan tanah, dan melaju di jalanan bagai sebuah peluncur roket. Dibelakangnya Sato—si Ajin— tengah berpegangan erat dengannya, sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak terus menerus.

"Berisik pak tua!"

"Ah, ya, maafkan aku. Hanya sudah cukup lama aku tidak mendapat situasi menegangkan ini dengan dikejar-kejar penuh ambisi. Ah~ aku ingin muda lagi~"

"Jadi maksudmu, dikejar-kejar selama dua tahun ini, bukanlah sebuah masalah besar dari dikejar manusia?!"

Setelah melakukan perseteruan singkat di atas bangunan tinggi itu dengan Griselda yang memojokkan mereka dari atas udara, Sato yang cerdas untuk menghitung untung-rugi memutuskan untuk mengikuti keinginan Naruto dan membawanya melarikan diri. Itulah yang menyebabkan mereka berada disituasi demikian.

Griselda mengangkat busurnya lagi. Memberikan bidikan. Jari-jari terampilnya menarik tali busur, dan mempersiapkan tembakan. Nafasnya ia tarik dalam, sebelum berhembus pelan. Dengan sebuah keyakinan di matanya, ia melepaskan kumpulan anak panah yang melesat cepat menuju target.

Sebagai pengguna kecepatan tingkat tinggi, itu bukanlah serangan yang benar-benar akan Naruto katakan bisa mengenai dirinya dengan mudah. Tetapi, wanita itu, benar-benar seorang penembak ulung. Dia Cuma tidak menargetkan serangan pada target itu sendiri, tetapi pada jalur pelariannya. Naruto bahkan sampai berkeringat dingin, kala ia mengambil jalur yang akan dia meyakini, ada satu anak panah yang sudah siap menembusnya di detik ketiga, dan jika dia mengambil jalur menyamping, anak panah akan mengenainya di detik kelima.

Itu seperti seolah dia dapat melihat ke masa depan dia telah tertembak oleh anak panah, walau itu hanya insting dari bertahan hidupnya yang merasakan demikian.

Sebagai bentuk dari pertahanan dari rasa takut itu, Naruto melakukan gerakan yang terus spontan; bergantung pada situasi yang datang. Dia akan melaju lebih cepat jika serangan itu akan mengurungnya, atau memperlambat terbangnya, atau berbelok tajam dan memasuki suatu bangunan secara acak.

Itulah sebuah bukti, betapa menakutkannya Pemanah Cahaya dari fraksi Surga; Griselda Quarta.

Dan sebagai pemburuk keadaan, para iblis membagi diri mereka menjadi beberapa peleton yang bertugas menjadi penyergap.

Salah satu dari panah Griselda berjatuhan lagi. Naruto bermanuver, dan berbelok tajam ke arah sebuah mall terdekat. Dari sisi arah jam sepuluh, sebuah peleton yang terdiri beberapa iblis bermunculan.

Sato mengangkat shotgun yang dia miliki, membidik, dan mulai menembaki mereka. Sebagai iblis yang pongah dengan kekuatan dan keagungan ras mereka, mereka hanya menyipkan sihir pertahanan tipis untuk menghindari sebuah serangan dari senjata manusia itu. Tetapi, itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Senjata itu telah dibuat dengan baik untuk menjadi anti-sihir, yang menembus pertahanan sihir tersebut, hingga bahu-bahu mereka terluka akibat peluru-perlu yang berdatangan.

Peleton itu dipukul mundur, dan Naruto meninggalkan mereka di belakang.

Pintu keluar telah terlihat. Dengan kecepetan itu, mereka menerobos dan keluar dari mall tersebut, terus melaju terbang di antara mobil-mobil yang terdiam di jalanan dengan para pengemudinya yang tertidur.

Tiga fraksi, yang berusaha untuk menghentikan kekacauan dari insiden ini, membuat seluruh penghuni kota Tokyo tertidur. Khususnya bagi mereka yang berada di kawasan Shinjuku, Kabukicho, dan sekitar yang mengelilingi wilayah itu. Itu sudah cukup menunjukkan betapa mendominasinya kini para tiga fraksi untuk kalangan manusia.

Memamfaatkan jalur pelarian yang penuh manusia, Naruto dengan licik terbang rendah di sekitar mobil-mobil yang berisi manusia di dalamnya. Itu membuat Griselda geram dan sulit untuk menembak, walau kenyataannya dengan tanpa ada atau tidak adanya manusia, kemampuan menargetkannya saat ini begitu menakutkan.

"Uguh... sebentar lagi, kita akan memasuki kawasan Kabukicho. Aku tidak menyangka kita telah terbang dari Shinjuku ke Kabukicho secepat ini." Naruto menggerutu.

"Entah kenapa telingaku sakit mendengarnya. Hei, kita sudah terbang cukup lama kau tau? Dan hampir saja di dilubangi berkali-kali kau tau?"

Tiga peleton muncul dari tiga arah berlawanan dari sisi depan. Sato mengerahkan tenaganya, mengeluarkan tiga IMB dengan partikel hitam menguar dari tubuh. IMB-IMB itu menjatuhkan para iblis ke tanah dengan begitu mudah.

IMB itu terlihat begitu kuat dan cepat, tidak seperti IMB biasanya. Dan mereka nampak cerdas untuk menghindari serangan-serangan sihir acak yang menembak pada mereka, sebelum akhirnya menghancurkan para iblis dengan memamfaatkan tubuh hitam mereka yang sama sekali tidak dapat dilihat oleh mata, dan tidak dapat dirasakan auranya oleh makhluk supranatural.

Sato bersiul. "Untuk mengeluarkan tiga IMB sekaligus, ini sulit dipercaya. Bahkan aku tidak menyangka. Nak, kau menghancurkan segala usahaku yang bertahun-tahun berusaha untuk mengeluarkan banyak IMB tanpa kelemahan sedikitpun."

Sato mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan ada bekas gigitan ular di sana. Semua itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah hasil dari injeksi kekuatan dari ular-ular yang Naruto miliki. Meningkatkan kekuatannya pada tahap yang maksimal, dan membuatnya dapat menggunakan potensi dirinya hingga tahap tertinggi.

Sato, yang merupakan orang begitu perhitungan, menyadari betapa untungnya dirinya jika mau mengikuti keinginan pemuda ini, dan ia merasa kegirangan karena mencium aroma pertempuran besar yang akan menggiringnya jika ia membuat Naruto menjadi sekutu.

"Kudengar sang ketiadabatasan Orobouros Dragon juga menginjeksi ular yang dapat meningkatkan kekuatan seseorang. Apa ini juga sesuatu seperti itu?" di tengah situasi genting ini, Sato dengan santainya bertanya pertanyaan tidak penting.

Meski begitu Naruto tetap membalasnya, dengan wajah rumit dan penuh ketidaksenangan. "Jangan samakan aku dengan makhluk itu. Kami itu berbeda, asal kau tau saja. Walau cara kerjanya hampir sama, intensitas injeksi berada pada tingkatan jauh berbeda dari Ophis. Kami bahkan memiliki Gerbang Mana yang berbeda dan rumit."

"Dari banyaknya kau mengatakan kata 'berbeda', aku sekarang paham betapa tidak sukanya dirimu untuk disamakan dengan orang lain."

Kumpulan anak panah berjatuhan dari langit. Naruto menghindar, berbelok, terbang rendah, sebelum akhirnya melesat lagi. Jika ia melirik ke arah Griselda, dia dapat melihat bahwa wanita itu cukup frustasi dari wajah tenangnya.

"Sudah hampir sampai?" Naruto bertanya.

"Sudah dekat kok." Jawab Sato.

Mereke melewati sebuah perempatan dengan bangunan tinggi di masing-masing kedua sisi. Itu adalah kasino di masa lalu, dan di sampingnya adalah Love Hotel terkenal. Dua tempat itu saling bergantung untuk mendapat penghasilan. Kabukichou itu sendiri adalah kawasan yang dikenal sebagai _sisi gelap_ dari Jepang, setidaknya hingga dua tahun lalu dan bangunan itu telah ditinggalkan untuk hal-hal seperti itu.

Melewati perempatan itu, Sato melihat ke arah Griselda sambil tersenyum di wajah tuanya. Bagi Griselda, itu adalah senyum monster yang tidak tau belas kasihan.

Dari balik kantong celananya Sato menekan tombol pematik, dan dua bangunan tinggi itu roboh, siap menghancurkan kumpulan manusia yang ada di bawah sana. Griselda tersentak dengan mata lebar, sebelum akhirnya dengan secepat yang ia bisa membereskan masalah yang dibuat Sato dan menghancurkan puing-puing yang akan melukai orang-orang tidak bersalah.

Sato menguarkan partikel lagi, dan memunculkan enam IMB dari sana. Para IMB itu melesat ke berbagai arah. Tujuannya adalah melumpuhkan kelompok peleton yang berada di dekat mereka. Setelah peleton itu dikalahkan, dan Griselda yang bertugas sebagai 'pengawas' dari atas sebagai mata dari seluruh kelompok tidak ada lagi.

Naruto terbang di sana, dalam kecepatan penuh, menghilang dari jangkauan mereka.

 ****Liecia Vargas****

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di atas sebuah batu besar. Memberikan helaan nafas, dan menatap seluruh anggota yang telah terkumpul. Issei memiliki air muka yang begitu lelah, dan tengah bersandar terduduk di pohon dan nampak dapat tertidur kapan saja. Samael nampak baik-baik saja sambil bersandar di pohon, menatap dirinya dengan serius. Sato berdiri tidak jauh dari dirinya. Dan untuk Le Fay... tengah memberengut tidak suka bersembunyi di balik pepohonan gelap.

Le Fay kalah dalam pertempuran itu. Dan dia masih mengutuk kekalahannya. Wajahnya tertekuk terus sejak tadi.

Mereka tengah berada jauh dari Tokyo. Tidak tau tempat mereka secara jelas, tetapi ini adalah kawasan kurang padat penduduk. Terlebih mereka berada di dalam hutan di dekat pedesaan.

"Dengan ini, semua anggota telah terkumpul." Naruto berkata. "Selamat datang di kelompok ini, kalian semua."

Itu adalah sambutan yang hangat, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang bereaksi. Hanya Le Fay yang memberikan decihan.

Le Fay mengeluarkan pendapatnya dengan kasar, "Aku diseret kemari dengan paksa dan dijadikan kelompok ini. Aku tidak akan banyak komentar mengenai kualitas kalian semua setelah kekalahanku. Tetapi harus kukatakan; bukankah kelompok ini memang berjumlah terlalu sedikit?!"

Dengan wajah tenangnya Naruto memberikan balasan, "Tidak ada gunanya jika jumlah kita terlalu banyak tetapi tidak berguna. Lebih mudah mengorganisir kelompok kecil seperti ini."

Le Fay terlihat keberatan, "Bahkan walau kau bilang begitu..."

"Lagipula," Naruto mengeluarkan suara yang tegas. Memotong perkataan itu. "Kesatuan yang dimiliki Sato berjumlah mencapai 2000 Ajin. Kita memang terlihat kelompok kecil, tetapi ada pasukan yang bergerak di belakang kita. Apa aku salah, Sato?"

Sato memberikan anggukan. "Yah~ Yah~ itu benar. Setelah masa _imperium of bible_ ini, seluruh Ajin akhirnya bersatu di bawah satu bendera dan saling mengontak satu sama lain. Untuk mengumpulkan 2000 Ajin diseluruh dunia, itu benar-benar tindakan menakjubkan dariku, kau tau? Karena Ajin itu makhluk individual, kami bahkan tidak peduli pada sesama ras kami—layaknya kucing yang suka bertengkar dengan sesama." Sato tertawa renyah. "Kami itu makhluk yang menganggap diri kami ini manusia. Bahkan banyak Ajin yang tidak menyadari dirinya Ajin. Kami dilahirkan dari rahim manusia, tetapi kami bukan manusia. Tersebar di seluruh dunia dengan tidak mengetahui jati diri masing-masing dan hanya beberapa yang menyadarinya. Dan ketika _imperium of bible_ meletus dua tahun lalu... BOM! Ajin yang tidak terpengaruh _imperium of bible_ akhirnya menyadari dirinya adalah Ajin. Padahal sebelum ada _imperium of bible_ , hanya berkisar dua puluh Ajin di setiap negara. Dan cuma satu atau dua yang diketahui."

"Apa kau puas dengan jawaban itu, Le Fay?" Naruto tersenyum sinis.

Le Fay menggerutu, sebelum akhirnya diam tidak mau ikutan membahas lagi.

"Tapi tapi tapi..." itu Sato. Ia menarik lagi perhatian seluruh makhluk yang ada di sini. "Masalahnya adalah... aku tidak mempercayaimu, Naruto-san. Bahkan walau dunia kembali seperti semula, apa untungnya bagiku coba?"

"..."

Issei yang mendengar itu justru memanas. Ia bangun walau cukup goyah. "Apa kau bilang?! Jadi kau mau bilang kau baik-baik saja dengan dunia rusak seperti ini?!"

"Rusak?" Alis Sato naik. "Yang kulihat dunia ini cukup bagus. Kumpulan manusia bagai ternak yang dikandangkan oleh tiga fraksi dan mereka hidup damai dalam kandang dengan makanan dan minuman yang terus tersedia."

Itu adalah kalimat yang memiliki makna tersembunyi. Issei yang bodohpun dapat menangkap apa yang dimaksudkan, hingga seluruh wajahnya memerah marah hingga ke telinga.

"Nah~ kembali ke pembahasan, Naruto-san." Sato memberikan hormat yang berlebihan dengan tangannya di belakang, dan satu tangan kiri bergerak dari kanan ke kiri, layaknya pelayan. "Aku dan seluruh bawahanku adalah pembunuh sewaan dalam perjanjian kita ini. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Aku harap Anda tidak memberikan ekspektasi berlebihan atau akan digigit balik oleh kami."

Bagi yang tidak mengerti, mereka tidak akan tau seberapa berbahayanya pernyataan yang diberikan Sato saat ini. Tapi baik Naruto, Samael, dan Le Fay sangat paham dengan kalimat berani itu, yang menyatakan bahwa dia tidak berada sepenuhnya di pihak mereka.

Seseorang pernah berkata; bahwa menyewa pembunuh bayaran adalah pedang bermata dua yang amat berbahaya bagi pihak penyewa itu sendiri. Jauh dari keuntungan, dan hampir terus mendekati kerugian. Mereka itu... adalah pengkhianat. Mereka bekerja berdasarkan keuntungan, dan jika pihak penyewa sudah tidak dapat memberikan keuntungan lagi, mereka akan meninggalkannya. Jika ada pula pihak yang dapat menawarkan keuntungan yang lebih baik, mereka akan berkhianat. Jika pihak menyewa dalam kondisi yang terdesak, mereka akan lari tunggang langgang menyelamatkan diri sendiri. Tidak ada moral juang di dalam pertempuran mereka. Mereka membuat keputusan dan bertindak sesuai untung rugi masing-masing.

Itulah mengapa, kalimat yang diucapkan Sato dapat pula diartikan dia dapat berkhianat pada Naruto kapan saja di masa yang akan datang. Melihat ancaman seperti itu di depan mata, Sato bagai menyerahkan kepalanya untuk segera dihabisi Naruto untuk menghindari ancaman diwaktu mendatang.

Tetapi walau dengan konsenkuensi begitu—

"Aku mengerti."

—Naruto tetap menerimanya. Ia membutuhkan orang ini.

"Ahahaha terima kasih atas pengertiannya. Tadi, hampir saja aku menembakmu karena memancarkan aura yang berbahaya." Tidak peduli dengan kalimatnya yang bisa berdampak buruk, pria tua ini tetap mengatakan apa yang menempel dikepalanya dengan seenaknya.

"Membunuh Naruto? Kau? Haa!" Issei mengeluarkan suara menghina. Menunjuk-nunjuk Sato meremehkan. "Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tetapi Naruto itu sangaaaaaat kuat! Kau tidak akan menang!"

Sato memberikan balasan ringan. "Ya, dia sangat kuat. Aku telah benar-benar melihatnya beberapa jam yang lalu." Tetapi, dia memberikan seringaian. Issei merinding melihat seringai itu. "Tetapi, aku yang akan menang jika kami bertarung."

Issei tetap memasang wajah tidak percaya. Dia tau Ajin. Mereka itu terkenal bahkan sebelum dia menjadi iblis. Mereka itu diburu oleh seluruh negara. Issei bahkan pernah mengkhayal dia menangkap salah satu Ajin, menjualnya pada negara, dan menggunakan uang hadiah itu untuk mencari satu atau dua pacar. Dulu dia berpikir Ajin itu makhluk luar biasa. Tetapi setelah menjadi Iblis dan bertemu dengan banyak eksistensi yang lebih kuat, dia sadar Ajin tidak lebih dari kutu dibanding makhluk supranatural. Mereka banyak kelemahan, lagipula.

"Dia yang akan menang, Issei."

Ucapan Naruto itu, membuat Issei kaget.

"Aku benci mengatakannya... tetapi, dengan ular-ularku yang sudah menginjeksi dirinya dan membuatnya ke tahap tertinggi, dia saat ini bisa saja membunuhku kapan saja."

Naruto tidak bercanda dengan ucapannya itu. Setelah terinjeksi ularnya, IMB serta proses regenerasinya ditingkatkan. Perihal Naruto tidak dapat mengalahkan Sato, terdapat banyak alasan disitu.

Tanda kutukan _sad on crux_ yang dia miliki, bukan berarti tidak dapat dipatahkan. Kenyataannya, pihak yang dikutuk cukup dengan memenggal bagian yang tertandai agar terlepas dari kutukan, atau mencongkel sedikit dagingnya hingga daging yang kena kutukan itu terlepas dari tubuh. Bagi mereka yang tidak punya regenerasi, adalah kerugian kehilangan bagian tubuhnya. Dan jika mereka menghilangkanpun, Naruto dapat memasang tanda kutukan lain kapan saja. Hal itu makin dipersulit ketika tubuh tersebut memiliki Mana di dalam tubuhnya karena tanda kutukan itu akan menyebar di sirkuit sihir dalam tubuh, dan biarpun bagian tubuhnya yang kena kutukan dipotong, kutukan itu tetap mengalir di sirkuit sihirnya.

Tetapi... untuk Ajin, yang sama sekali tidak berpaku pada sihir sama sekali, mereka dapat memotong bagian tubuh itu semau mereka dan meregenerasikan dengan zat-zat dari tubuh mereka itu sendiri. Itu adalah keuntungan pertama.

Keuntungan kedua, kenyataan bahwa IMB itu sendiri tidak memiliki hawa keberadaan. Dia bahkan tidak punya aura. Sebagai partikel-partikel zat, IMB itu layaknya bahan kimia. Makhluk supranatural tidak dapat melacaknya, tetapi bukan berarti dia dapat menyembunyikan keberadaannya sepenuhnya. Menghilang dan tidak terlihat bukan berarti menghilangkan hawa keberadaan. Dan insting bertarung makhluk veteran dapat merasakan bahaya walau mereka tidak terlihat sekalipun.

Ketiga, Sato itu cerdas dan kuat. Dia juga dapat menahan _taijutsu_ Naruto dan melawan balik. Naruto yang merupakan seseorang yang mengandalkan kemampuan bela diri sebagai serangan utama, kesulitan dengan orang seperti Sato.

Sebagai makhluk yang kekuatan sejatinya terkunci, Naruto hanya dapat menggunakan _sad on crux_ sebagai kunci utama pertempurannya. Jika kekuatan itu tidak dapat digunakan efektif... dia akan kalah. Itu adalah kenyataan yang masam.

"Jadi seperti itulah kenyataannya, Issei."

Issei yang wajahnya masih dalam keterkejutan, tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"Sebelum itu, mengaca-lah juga akan potensimu Issei-san." Samael menimpali. "Kau juga dapat mengalahkan Naruto. Sebagai seseorang dengan armor, kau pikir Naruto dapat memasang tanda kutukan ditubuhmu yang terlapis armor keras itu?"

Issei benar-benar baru sadar. Walau tidak yakin mengatakan ini, dia bersuara dengan suara yang mencicit. "Naruto, apa kau akan baik-baik saja dengan hal itu? Jika musuh tau kelemahanmu yang sederhana ini, kita dalam masalah besar!"

"Astaga..." Le Fay menunjukkan wajah tidak percaya. Ia tidak menyangka akan kebodohan Issei sampai segininya. Le Fay memberikan pandangan dingin pada Issei yang sama sekali tidak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. "Dengar Kaisar Naga Merah bodoh, tidakkah kau sadar apa arti dari semua itu?"

"Hah? Apaan sih?!"

Le Fay mendesah. Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi malas membalas kalau lawan bicaranya sampai sebodoh itu. Issei justru semakin tidak sabaran.

" **Dengar, Issei..."** itu adalah suara Naruto. Setelah beberapa hari mengenal pemuda itu, itu adalah kali pertama dia menggunakan nada terdingin yang pernah dia dengar. Terlebih, itu ditujukan kepadanya. "Itulah mengapa aku merekrut Samael sebagai anggota secepat yang aku bisa."

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti!"

Samael yang tidak dapat diam karena pembicaraan ini berlarut-larut memecah intinya. "Dengar, Issei. Naruto itu lemah. Dia itu dapat dihancurkan dengan berbagai cara. Karena itulah sejak awal, aku—ajudannya, berada disisinya untuk memastikan keselamatannya, dan memastikan dia berada dipuncak _de gozaru._ " Ia maju. Berada di samping Naruto. "Dan memastikan, tidak ada pengkhianat _di sini._ "

 _Di sini_

Mata Issei melebar dan tubuhnya gemetar. Itu kalimat yang sudah jelas untuk memberikannya penjelasan.

Dengan kata lain, Samael dalam kelompok ini bertugas sebagai pengawas untuk setiap anggota. Terlebih... terkhususkan untuk Sato maupun Issei, yang memiliki ancaman besar dapat membunuh dirinya. Sementara untuk Le Fay, mereka mungkin akan berakhir imbang. Itu semua tergantung dari siapa yang memberi serangan pertama hingga salah satu pihak akan mati. Tapi karena itu Naruto... maka pengalamannya berkata lain untuk menghadapi Le Fay. Dan untuk Samael, Naruto tau gadis itu tidak akan mengkhianatinya, dan jikapun iya, kekuatan Samael tidak akan pernah dapat mengalahkan Naruto yang mempunyai Kubah Aura.

—dengan pasti, pernyataan itu ditujukan untuk musuh... dan kelompok itu sendiri. Itu mengartikan tidak ada rasa kepercayaan dalam kelompok tersebut.

Tapi jika Issei perhatikan lagi, kelompok ini memang seharusnya tidak memiliki rasa percaya satu sama lain. Mereka juga baru saja terbentuk. Le Fay masuk kemari karena paksaan. Sato datang kemari atas dasar keuntungan. Samael telah bersumpah tunduk kepada Naruto seorang—dia akan selalu memihak Naruto. Hanya dirinya, yang mempunyai hati murni untuk menyelamatkan semua orang, yang datang kepada Naruto dengan cuma-cuma.

Issei meneguk ludahnya. Tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

Dalam keheningan yang suram itu, akhirnya Naruto memecahkannya. "Baiklah. Cukup sampai disitu." Ia menarik nafasnya dalam. "Aku tidak meminta kalian untuk memberi kepercayaan atau sebagainya. Sejak awal, kita adalah makhluk yang berbeda disatukan dalam suatu kelompok yang aneh. Jika kondisi tidak menguntungkanmu, itu terserah dirimu ingin bertindak bagaimana. Tapi selama kita tetap memiliki tujuan yang sama dan berusaha mencapai tujuan yang sama itu... kita saat ini adalah rekan. Jadi, mari lakukan yang terbaik bersama-sama."

"Melakukan yang terbaik eh..." Le Fay mengeluarkan suara sarkastik lagi. "Jadi, ketua, apa yang harus kami lakukan lebih tepatnya saat ini? Dan bagaimanakah caramu untuk menghentikan _imperium of bible_?"

"Yang jelas, itu tidak akan dilakukan dalam waktu dekat. Lebih tepatnya... itu akan dilakukan empat bulan dari sekarang. Dan mengenai apa yang harus dilakukan selama menunggu empat bulan itu..."

Naruto melihat ke arah Samael. "Pertama, Samael... aku ingin agar dirimu mencari keberadaan Ophis. Taklukan dia dan buatlah patuh. Katakanlah padanya bahwa itu atas perintahku. Kami adalah teman lama, jadi dia akan mengerti. Walau mungkin... akan ada bentrokan pertempuran sesaat denganmu nantinya."

Samael mengangguk. "Aku mengerti."

"Untuk Sato, aku ingin agar kau menyiapkan dan meningkatkan pasukan Ajin agar siap bertempur. Aku masih sanksi jika mereka profesional karena beberapa merupakan amatiran yang baru menyadari diri mereka Ajin. Berhentilah bermain-main dengan tiga fraksi empat bulan ini dan latih para pemula."

Sato membenarkan letak topinya. Entah itu memang karena miring atau gaya. "Terdengar menyebalkan karena aku akan kebosanan empat bulan ke depan, tetapi baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan."

"Untuk Le Fay, kau akan ikut denganku mengunjungi para kurcaci mitologi nordik. Kau akan membantu dalam proses pembuatan senjata di sana dengan mantra sihirmu."

Kali ini, tatapannya beralih ke Issei. Ia tidak memberikan ekspresi apapun. Dan Issei yang memiliki ekspresi yang pucat, nampak ketakutan.

"Tidak ada perintah yang dapat kuberikan padamu saat ini. Mungkin, akan lebih baik kau mengecek kampung halaman setelah dua tahun tidak ke sana, dan mengunjungi Youkai di Kyoto. Kau pernah terlibat dengan mereka kan? Mungkin kau dapat menjenguk kondisi mereka saat ini."

"..."

"Baiklah, dengan ini pertemuan ini benar-benar ditutup."

Setelah itu, semua menyebar ke tujuan mereka masing-masing.

 ****Liecia Vargas****

Dua tahun yang lalu perang antara Mitologi Norse dan Mitologi Olympus pecah. Perang itu dikatakan berasal dari deklarasi Odin yang ingin memiliki artefak yang tersembunyi di dasar gunung Olympus. Senjata itu bernama Infinity Gauntet, sebuah senjata yang dahulu dimiliki Titan Thanos. Dengan artefak itu, dia akan mengirimkan ingatan Odin masa kini kepada Odin dimensi lain yang memiliki waktu berbeda darinya agar dapat mengambil pengetahuan apa-apa saja yang akan terjadi di masa depan dan membawa mitologi mereka menuju kejayaan.

Perang itu berakhir dengan imbang dengan kehilangan Dewa-Dewa utama masing-masing Mitologi. pihak Olympus kehilangan Zeus, Hades, Ares, Eris, serta dewa-dewi lainnya. Sementara itu dipihak Norse, mereka kehilangan Odin, Hermod, Hoenir dan beberapa dewa lain.

Mitologi Norse bukanlah Mitologi yang satu sama lain selalu dalam kesatuan. Tidak, bahkan dimasa lalu, mereka kerap berperang dalam satu mitologi mereka sendiri. Kaum Aesir dan kaum Vanir di Norse memiliki hubungan buruk dahulu, sebelum akhirnya perang diakhiri dan mereka saling melakukan hubungan kerja sama dengan saling tukar-menukar dewa-dewi mereka dan hubungan pernikahan. Dengan itulah, mereka menjadi Mitologi yang padu.

Akan tetapi, hilangnya dewa-dewa utama serta munculnya _imperium of bible_ tepat beberapa bulan setelah mereka selesai perang, membuat hubungan Aesir dan Vanir kembali renggang. Kebanyakan dari Aesir menginginkan agar mengibarkan bendera perang sekali lagi entah itu kepada Olympus, atau kepada tiga fraksi yang mengengkang kebebasan mereka. Sementara kebanyakan Vanir menginginkan agar mereka menyudahi semua ini dan hidup damai menunggu kematian.

Selama dua tahun ini adalah sebuah keajaiban mereka masih diingat oleh para manusia walau _imperium of bible_ telah dilaksanakan. Keberadaan mereka tidaklah dihapus dari ingatan manusia karena manusia yang masih hidup pada saat ini, masih mengingat keberadaan mereka—tetapi mereka sudah tidak mau lagi menyembah dan menghormati mitologi yang mereka miliki.

Tidak adanya pengikut tetap saja akan membuat mereka lemah dan rapuh. Norse bahkan sekarang tidak lebih daripada kekuatan mitologi kecil karena hilangnya kekuatan maksimal mereka akibat hilangnya pengikut. Dan kemudian... beberapa puluh tahun ke depan mereka mungkin saja musnah.

Tidak, itu bukan kemungkinan lagi. Tetapi sudah menjadi kepastian. Umat manusia memang mengingat mereka pada zaman ini. Namun, keberadaan mereka tidak akan diwariskan kepada generasi manusia selanjutnya karena eksistensi mereka sudah tidak dianggap penting. Dan kala manusia terakhir yang mengingat mereka mati, mereka juga akan mati.

Para Aesir yang frustasi memikirkan ini tentu saja benar-benar ingin mengamuk.

Baik Thor yang merupakan dewa utama Aesir, dan Freyr yang merupakan dewa utama Vanir, kemudian sepakat untuk menggunakan Freya—adik Freyr— sebagai alat untuk menenangkan dewa-dewa Aesir.

Freya dikenal sebagai dewi yang teramat cantik. Walau Freya dikenal sebagai dewi yang tidak pilih-pilih teman ranjang, dia biasanya sangat menyukai hadiah mewah yang diberikan kepadanya sebagai bayaran. Mengetahui bahwa Freya akan diberikan pada mereka tanpa harus memberi apa-apa untuk seterusnya berapa kalipun mereka menidurinya, dewa-dewa Aesir menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Itulah bukti betapa kuatnya pesona Freya hingga dapat memecahkan situasi ini, di mana dewa-dewa yang sudah dibutakan oleh perang, tiba-tiba beralih tujuannya ke seks hanya demi dirinya.

—tapi jika Freyr pikir lagi, mungkin itu hanya akan bertahan hingga kumpulan dewa sialan itu bosan dengan lubang wanita. Freyr dan Thor walau bagaimanapun harus memikirkan solusi masalah ini untuk ke depannya.

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Freyr sang kakak menghela nafasnya. Tersandar lelah pada kursi kerjanya di istana yang ia miliki di Alfheim, yang merupakan tempat tinggal _light elves_.

Seseorang datang dan langsung menerobos pintu kerjanya tanpa permisi. Freyr mengerutkan keningnya, merasa tersinggung akan tidak sopannya orang tersebut. Ingin memberikan amarah, dia tersentak kaget melihat siapa makhluk yang memasuki ruangannya ini. Tubuhnya langsung berasa dingin.

"Halo, bocah. Lama tidak berjumpa. Sekitar... 6000 tahun sebelum Masehi?" Naruto berusaha mengingat-ingat. Dan ia memberikan wajah nostalgia. "Padahal kau masih bocah kala itu. Kau sudah besar, eh."

"K-K-kau... apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Hanya ingin mengunjungimu kau tau~"

Pria tampan yang memiliki rambut pirang itu, nampak tidak percaya. "Tidak perlu basa-basi Naruto. Kau itu racun. Racun yang amat mematikan. Keberadaanmu adalah bencana."

"Kau berlebihan ah. Padahal, aku tengah bertingkah layaknya Pahlawan Jahat untuk ke depannya lho~"

Le Fay, yang sejak tadi di sana dan tidak bersuara, menguap. Ia terlihat mengantuk dan bosan. "Aku tidak peduli dengan reuni kalian. Bisakah ke topik utama?"

"Benar-benar gadis yang tidak bisa baca suasana kau ya?" Naruto berkata tidak peduli. Wajahnya kini berganti menjadi serius. Hawa di sini pun menjadi mencekam. "Pada inti kalimat yang ingin kukatakan adalah; aku ingin memakai Freya sebagai alatku."

"Huh?!"

"Kau tau, kesukaan adikmu terhadap hadiah itu sudah pada tahap yang aneh. Dia bahkan menerima begitu saja hadiah dariku tanpa curiga kau tau~"

Freyr bersuara dingin. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Le Fay maju ke depan. Dengan sihir sederhana, dia memberikan proyektor dari telapak tangan dan menunjukkan gambar video apa yang dilakukan Freya saat ini. Wanita itu, dengan penuh rasa senang tengah bercermin di ruang kamarnya. Jari-jari lentiknya menyisir helaian rambut pirangnya. Mata birunya yang cantik terus-terusan memperhatikan sebuah Mahkota Indah di atas kepalanya.

Mahkota itu teramat indah. Freyr bahkan untuk sesaat sampai berpikir bahwa dia akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan mahkota itu. Mahkota tersebut memiliki mutiara-mutiara disetiap sisi mahkota. Ia tidak mengenal mutiara apa itu, karena dia tidak pernah melihat mutiara seindah itu. Maupun beberapa bagian perhiasan lainnya yang tidak dikenal dari bahan apa.

"Bukankah sebuah kehormatan baginya untuk memakai Mahkota yang aku miliki?"

Freyr menegang.

"Kau tau, itu satu-satunya harta yang aku miliki setelah berabad-rabad lamanya. Bahkan aku menjauhkan mahkota itu sejauh mungkin dari Tuhan agar tidak tersentuh. Dan aku, mengijinkan adikmu yang menjijikkan itu untuk mengenakannya. Oh, lihatlah, betapa baiknya diriku ini~"

Freyr menggertakkan gigi. Tersulut dalam amarah. "Katakan padaku detailnya, Naruto."

"Kau tau? Kami membutuhkan peralatan tempur buatan para kurcaci di Niddhavellir. Jadi, kami menggunakan Freya sebagai alat tukar kami."

"Dengan banyaknya harta yang kamu miliki, bukankah emas dan perhiasan lain cukup? Para kurcaci itu makhluk yang rakus kau tau. Atau, kau juga dapat menggunakan ancaman karena sebetapa kuatnya dirimu."

"Aku sudah memakai perhiasan lain kok sebagai bonus mereka. Mereka benar-benar kegirangan saat mendapat perhiasan yang tidak pernah dilihat, tidak pernah didengar, dan tidak pernah pula ada yang tau _(dengan kata lain, Naruto menyimpan harta yang tidak pernah ada di dunia ini)._ " Naruto tersenyum mengejek. "Tidak ada moral pekerja jika aku menggunakan ancaman untuk mendapatkan apa yang kumau. Aku tidak akan pernah tau kapan mereka berkhianat dan memberikan rongsokan jika aku melakukan itu."

"Lalu mengapa Freya?"

"Apa kau bodoh? Tentu saja sebagai boneka seks mereka. Dahulu, untuk bisa meniduri Freya, para kurcaci harus membuat perhiasan amat cantik untuk dirinya. Dan kini, mereka mendapat kesempatan untuk meniduri wanita itu setiap hari tanpa harus bersusah payah membuat perhiasan yang sama lagi." Naruto melanjutkan. "Demi Mahkota yang aku miliki, adikmu sampai memohon-mohon dan menyetujui begitu saja saat kuberi persyaratan dia harus rela melayani para kurcaci."

"..."

"Nah, di sinilah masalahnya. Freya sekarang digunakan sebagai alat untuk menenangkan Aesir. Jika para kurcaci mendominasi Freya, maka bagian untuk para Aesir akan berkurang. Untuk mengatasi masalah kemarahan mereka... akan kuserahkan padamu Freyr-kun~"

Freyr menggerbak meja. "K-kau jangan bercanda! Jangan beri aku masalah lagi pada saat situasi panas seperti ini!"

Naruto tertawa. Tawanya bagaikan seorang tokoh antagonis yang begitu jahat. "Kuyakin kau sudah dengar tersegelnya kekuatanku. Tetapi, aku ini makhluk yang cerdas dan licik kau tau? Jauh sebelum hari Tuhan menyegel kekuatan itu, mahkotaku yang tersembunyi di salah satu sudut dari alam semesta ini masih menyimpan _**berkah**_ yang aku miliki." Gigi-gigi bertaring Naruto terlihat ketika ia menyeringai. "Apa yang harus kulakukan pada orang yang memakai mahkota yang masih menempel _**berkah**_ di sana?—haruskah aku membuat adikmu menjadi wanita yang tua renta? Atau haruskah aku menjadikannya abadi, kemudian melemparkannya pada segerombolan makhluk buas di norse agar menjadi makanan sampai mitologi kalian musnah dengan sendirinya? Ew, dia akan menjadi stok makanan yang tidak akan berakhir karena terus beregenerasi. Kita akan menghemat persedian makanan mereka jika itu terjadi."

Kali ini, wajah Naruto menunjukkan rasa jijik. "Tetapi, mungkin menjadikannya tua renta lebih baik ya? Dirimu... sebagai kakak yang suka menyetubuhi adiknya sendiri, aku yakin akan menjadi pukulan berat melihat wanita pemuasmu itu menjadi nenek-nenek peyot. Kau tidak bisa menidurinya lagi kau tau?"

Freyr menjadi pucat. Meski itu adalah rahasia, ia memang menyukai adiknya yang amat cantik. Walau dia telah memiliki istri bernama Gerd, dan istrinya merupakan wanita yang cantik, sebagai lelaki dia belum puas untuk mereguk kenikmatan dari wanita yang lebih cantik lagi—yang tidak lain adalah adiknya.

Tidak mendapat tanggapan sama sekali... Naruto menghela nafasnya. Membalikkan tubuh dan bersiap menghilang dari ruangan itu bersama Le Fay.

"Jalankan tugasmu dengan baik, bocah Freyr-kun."

"Kau sebaiknya musnah saja, keparat!"

Seumur hidup Freyr, dia menyesali mengenal pemuda yang ada dihadapannya ini. Naruto itu membenci mereka—para makhluk supranatural—yang tidak tercipta dari Tuhan. Ia mungkin lembut kepada manusia dan Malaikat, tetapi tidak ada setitikpun rasa kasihan jika itu adalah makhluk yang lain.

Hanya sedikit makhluk supranatural lain yang sudah berumur tua yang mengenal Naruto, tetapi, semua yang tau sepakat bahwa pemuda yang tersenyum bengis menghilang dalam cahaya teleportasi biru itu—

.

.

.

.

—adalah Iblis Sesungguhnya bagi mereka

 **TBC**

Aloha~ chap 5 sudah jadi.

Hal yang membuat saya paling menghambat saya update di chap ini adalah... jelas, kelakuan biadab Naruto. Dia menggunakan seorang wanita sebagai alat seks demi senjata tempur kau tau? Tetapi saya ingin sebuah penegas betapa buruknya karakter Naruto di sini. Terus mengalami kegundahan haruskah saya menggunakan ide ini atau tidak, saya menanyai empat orang di Facebook. Dan hasilnya, 4 orang setuju, dan 2 orang jijik. Karena kalah jumlah, saya akhirnya tetap menggunakannya.

—atau mungkin itu cuma alasan saya. Bahkan mungkin saya akan tetap menggunakannya.

Jangan terlalu berharap kisah kepahlawanan deh dari fanfic ini. Naruto di sini itu _half-dark_. Dia itu tokoh bengis yang akan menggunakan segala cara agar mewujudkan keinginannya. Malahan, ke depannya kalian akan diperlihatkan cara-cara yang lebih kejam lagi bagaimana Naruto mewujudkan keinginannya.

Apa keinginan Naruto? Maaf, nanti spoiler.

Dan sebagai penegas, di sini Odin murni menginginkan artefak Olympus. Gak ada pohon Yddragsil bakal hancur atau semacamnya. Karena di sini memang sejak awal gak ada kiamat dak-dakan.

Ane baru sekarang mood bahasnya, tapi dari kemarin udah ada beberapa reader yang terus komplain mengapa saya merubah cara penulisan jauh daripada chap 1. Kalau kalian tanya, aku juga bakal dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa penulisan chap 1 itu kayak penulisan dewa (yaelah). Dan bukan berarti saya tidak sanggup untuk membuat sebuah chapter dengan tulisan seperti itu lagi.

Tetapi, tulisan seperti itu mempunyai kelemahan besar, yaitu; tempo waktu. Chapter 1 menggunakan tempo waktu yang melompat-lompat secara cepat. Bahkan sampai-sampai saya mikir; ' _tunggu, tempo kek gini mau gue bikin kayak novel romance three kingdom yak?!'._ Maka jika saya pengen menggunakan penulisan seperti itu, saya harus menjaga tempo tetap sama. Sementara chap 2-5 menggunakan tempo waktu yang lambat ( _tidak melompat-lompat_ ). Jika itu saya lakukan, fanfic ini tamat di chap keempat kau tau~

 **Balas review:**

 **Saya:** maaf gan, tapi kelompok Naruto udah full. Tetapi, terima kasih sarannya. Saya langsung baca-baca di google soal mereka. Nambah wawasan _desu_.

 **Sem:** kata-katanya terlalu gaul ya? Duh, maaf deh kalau gitu. Soalnya alay gue beneran kumat kemarin. Akan saya usahakan. Apapun demi dirimu *background bunga-bunga

 **Guest:** Entah bagaimana, orang rusia kayak ente tersesat kemari. Haruskah aku antar pulang :*

 **Apocalypse:** akan dijelaskan dichapter depan bagaimana reaksi tiga fraksi.

 **Guest(2)** : Uwohhhhh gue gak nyangka akhirnya ada yang sadar keanehan mengapa Naruto punya banyak informasi di dunia manusia? Saya tidak dapat mengatakannya. Karena itu akan memberikan spoiler.

Dan kemudian, Samael itu dikurung di Cocytus, bukan Tartarus. Itu dua hal yang berbeda. Dan sesuai karya Dante Allighieri, _La Divna Comedia: Inferno Canto,_ Cocytus itu neraka yang dingin. Maksudku... Cocytus itu aja dijabarkan merupakan neraka paling bawah, tentu saja suhunya berada pada tingkat dingin yang menyakitkan.

Sepertinya, kamu memiliki pemahaman yang salah soal neraka. Baik Kristen maupun Islam, Neraka itu bukan cuma lahar api panas, tapi ada juga wilayah dinginnya. Kamu dapat mencari info untuk kebenaran lebih lanjut.


	6. Chapter 6

**INI ADALAH PERMOHONAN MAAF**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehubungan saya sudah kehilangan banyak feel terhadap fanfic ini, saya memutuskan untuk benar-benar menghentikannya. Maafkan saya. Saya sendiri (mungkin) tidak akan berhenti menulis, meski dikesibukan kuliah sekarang. Namun saya akan membuat cerita yang lain dengan akun yang lain dikemudian hari, dan meninggalkan akun ini. Dan... saya tengah diombang-ambing diantara kehendak untuk tetap melanjutkan menulis atau belajar menggambar. Karena tulisan saya nampaknya tak ada perkembangan sama sekali, itu tampak membuat agak depresi.

Ehem, jadi, isi dari chapter ini sendiri adalah alur fanfic ini dari awal hingga tamat. Mudah-mudahan ini ngurangin tanggungan saya terhadap pembaca (yang udah lupa cerita ini uhuk uhuk).

 **Awal mula**

Cerita ini bermula saat seorang pemuda muncul di Surga. Ia bukan bagian dari tiga fraksi, bukan juga dari fraksi-fraksi lain yang bermunculan seiring jaman. Dan dia juga tidak mau mengakui Tuhan.

Dia dibuang ke Dunia Manusia. Setelah lama waktu berlalu, dia mendapati dunia telah dikuasi oleh tiga fraksi dengan manipulasi otak terhadap manusia; yaitu **imperium of bible**. Bersama Issei, dia berusaha untuk mengatasi kekacauan ini. Di sisi lain... kebenaran terus terkuak.

Kisah ini sendiri, adalah Versi Pembalik dari fanfic Si Hitam—yang ngambek waktu aku bilang bakal laporin ke kepsek kalau dia upload fanfic porno.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yap... itulah cerita garis besarnya, jika lihat dari arah chap 1 sampai chap sekarang. Tetapi... kenyataan dibalik layar... kisah dibalik kisah yang ditutupi dari jemari lihai sang penulis, dari tiap kata, seolah berbisik ilusi yang terus menerpa pembaca—**

— **Bahwa Naruto adalah sang Opera yang memainkan tali temali imperium of bible**

.

.

Jika kita ingin membahas fanfic ini dari awal, maka kita akan kembali ke masa yang amat jauh—yang melebih 4 miliyar tahun itu sendiri. Mungkin ini sekitar 9 miliyar (umur bumi Cuma 4,5 miliyar sampai sekarang btw).

Pada masa itu, seluruh universe mengalami kiamat. Ini semua diakibatkan kerusakan pada Sistem yang menunjang semua universe di seluruh dimensi.

Hinata yang mengetahui ini berusaha untuk mengirim suaminya ke dimensi lain demi menyelamatkannya, tetapi dia justru membawa seluruh penduduk Konoha ke dimensi lain. Itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah dimensi DxD. Di dimensi ini, mereka berusaha untuk menemukan artefak-artefak demi memperbaiki Sistem. Hanya saja, Sistem hanya dapat sempurna ketika salah satu dari mereka berkorban, dan jadi bagian Sistem—dengan kata lain mati.

Awalnya Hinata ingin agar mengorbakan nyawanya, tetapi ini dihalangi Naruto. Sebagai gantinya, Narutolah yang berkorban nyawa. Karena Sistem telah utuh, dunia direka ulang dari nol. Namun, kehadiran Uzumaki Naruto telah terhapuskan. Naruto bahkan tidak pernah terlahir ke dunia. Sebagai gantinya, di dunia baru ini—yang kita sebut saja sekarang Dimensi 2—terlahir sosok lain yang disebut Uzumaki Naruko.

Hinata dimensi 2 sebenarnya sama sekali tidak memiliki kenangan pada Naruto dimensi 1, namun karena kuatnya perasaan Hinata dimensi 1, hal ini amat berdampak pada Hinata dimensi 2, yang mengakibatkannya sedih tanpa dia tau sebabnya. Hinata bahkan tidak dapat menerima keberadaan laki-laki lain dalam hidupnya, hingga dia tua dan mati diusia ke-60 dalam keadaan perawan. Kesedihannya yang mendalam menciptakan **Menma** di dimensi DxD.

Di dimensi 2 ini, **Menma terlahir**. Ini diakibatkan Hinata dari dimensi 1 pernah memegang Sistem meski hanya sebentar, hingga kekuatannya masih mengalir sedikit ke Hinata dimensi 2. Hanya saja, karena lemahnya kekuatan yang dia terima, Menma tidak punya kuasa sebanyak Sistem. Dia bahkan tidak dapat berpindah universe, dan terlahir di dimensi DxD—tanpa dapat berpindah ke dimensi Gensou no Kuni.

Kekuatan Menma setara Tuhan DxD, karena Menma merupakan sepercik dari kekuatan Sistem itu sendiri.

Menma memiliki watak yang gelap akibat hasil dari kesedihan Hinata. Dia berusaha untuk membuat kekacauan agar Sistem rusak kembali, dan pengumpulan artefak harus dilakukan, yang kemudian dia dapat menyatu dengan Sistem, dan membuat Hinata dan Naruto bersama lagi.

Di dimensi 1, makhluk-makhluk supranatural tercipta dengan sendirinya. Di dimensi 2 ini, Menma merubah susunannya. Ia membuat kumpulan makhluk supranatural itu tercipta dari hasil karyanya. Selama ada permohonan dari manusia yang sesat... maka munculah makhluk-makhluk yang mereka inginkan. Lama-lama, jumlah mereka terus banyak, dan mereka memiliki fraksi masing-masing. Mereka adalah mitologi Olympus, Norse, Buddha, Hindu, dan lain-lain. Mereka semua adalah bidak-bidak Menma tanpa mereka semua sendiri sadari.

Pada suatu masa, sebelum Lucifer jatuh, serta sebelum Adam diciptakan, Menma menciptakan sebuah makhluk yang memiliki rupa sama dengan Naruto dimensi 1. Karena kasih sayangnya, Menma bahkan memberi setengah dari kekuatannya pada makhluk itu. Makhluk itu kemudian juga ia namakan Naruto ( _sang tokoh utama fanfic ini_ ).

Tuhan yang mengetahui ini, mengambil Naruto dari sisi Menma. Ia memberikan manipulasi agar Naruto berada disisinya, dan akhirnya Naruto beralih pihak kepada Tuhan. Menma menjadi geram, tetapi karena Naruto dapat menjadi boneka yang mempermudah rencananya, dia mengabaikan kenyataan Naruto beralih menjadi musuh.

Satu-satunya makhluk yang mengetahui kebenaran Naruto adalah Lucifer serta Azazel, yang menjadi teman baik Naruto kala itu.

Kemudian... Lucifer dijatuhkan. Adam diciptakan. Rangkaian manusia yang menjadi sesat, serta banyaknya muncul pemujaan terhadap hal yang tidak ada, yang kemudian berakhir menciptakan makhluk-makhluk supranatural lain.

Seiring waktu terus berlalu itu, Menma membuat pasukan dengan bantuan doa manusia itu sendiri. Ia akan membentuk pasukan amat banyak, dan pada suatu masa ke depan, makhluk-makhluk supranatural itu akan digunakan untuk memerangi fraksi Surga, dan membunuh setiap manusia sesuai sesembahan mereka.

Naruto tau dia tidak dapat tinggal diam. Dia meminta agar Tuhan untuk membuat pasukan malaikat sebanyak-banyaknya demi peperangan di masa depan. Tetapi, Tuhan tidak dapat melakukan itu. Pergerakannya ditahan oleh Menma, yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengannya. Sistem juga menjerat Tuhan (maaf, perlu kutekankan, di sini Tuhan fiksi. Jadi wajar seolah banyak kekurangan. Yang paling berkuasa sendiri itu adalah SISTEM) atau akan ada banyak error pada sistem. Naruto sendiri tidak dapat menyentuh sistem surga, karena dia bukan bagian dari ciptaan Tuhan. Disebabkan hal demikian, Naruto memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah panggung drama.

Dia meninggalkan wasiat kepada Michael— yang bertuliskan seolah-olah itu dari Tuhan yang gugur dari perang akbar— yang memberitahunya bagaimana menggunakan sistem surga secara licik agar tidak akan pernah jatuh meski berapa kalipun berbuat dosa, dan mencuci otak manusia secara massal.

Michael yang putus asa kala itu, tentu saja menjalankan rencana tersebut. Ia bersama tiga fraksi, menundukkan seluruh fraksi di dunia. Mengadu domba fraksi besar hingga melemah. Dan membuat persekutuan sebelum menikam mereka. Michael berhasil menciptakan sampai 1 juta malaikat cloning. Michael benar-benar boneka yang berguna bagi Naruto.

Setelah dibebaskan Issei, Naruto seolah-olah nampak berupaya untuk menghancurkan tirani tiga fraksi. Padahal dia hanya ingin merebut kekuasaan yang ia berikan kepada Michael.

 **Dan kemudian, ini menjadi lanjutan dari chap kemarin...**

Pada chapter selanjutnya, sebenarnya saya ingin menunjukan Azazel adalah pengikut setia Naruto. Azazel kepalanya dipenggal sebagai alat untuk memercikan kebencian, dan kemudian Naruto melakukan siaran ke seluruh dunia supranatural. Memberikan semangat dan iming-iming kepada fraksi-fraksi lain yang kian melemah akibat pengaruh kuat fraksi malaikat (padahal, fraksi-fraksi ini adalah bidak-bidak Menma).

Semangat juang yang dimiliki fraksi diseluruh dunia tiba-tiba meninggi. Apalagi ketika kepala Azazel ditunjukkan, seluruh fraksi di dunia berubah menjadi Prajurit yang siap mati. Mereka memutuskan lebih baik mati daripada terus diperbudak oleh tiga fraksi.

Mereka tidak bergabung dalam satu kesatuan, melainkan melakukan tindakan anarkis di tempat-tempat mereka masing-masing. Kerap kali mereka memunculkan diri di dunia manusia, mengaku-ngaku Tuhan, dan siapapun yang menolak keberadaan mereka, manusia-manusia itu akan dibunuh.

Fraksi surga dibuat repot. Mereka dengan panik mengirim banyak malaikat cloning ke seluruh penjuru dunia untuk meredakan situasi. Bagian paling merepotkan adalah banyak fraksi minoritas berada di tempat-tempat yang jauh dan terpencil. Karena betapa luasnya dunia dan betapa banyak fraksi yang tersebar, banyak malaikat cloning yang dikerahkan.

Di mana-mana terjadi pembantaian terhadap fraksi lain, yang Naruto tujukan agar mengurangi jumlah bidak Menma. Serta, mengambil celah pada kesempatan ini.

Naruto menyerbu ketiga fraksi pada masa ini.

Naruto menjatuhkan kotak pandora pada wilayah iblis. Karena kekuatan Naruto yang tersisa adalah melipat gandakan kekuatan sampai 10x lebih kuat pada seseorang atau benda mati yang lain, kotak pandora seolah tidak menyimpan harapan apapun di dalamnya. Hanya bencana, penderitaan, rasa sakit, lapar yang berada di sana. Ras iblis dibuat kocar-kacir saat kebakaran hebat melanda, gempa bumi yang terus terjadi, cuaca panas atau dingin yang ekstrim terus berdatangan, serta hujan-hujan meteor dari langit. Wilayah iblis disapu bersih hanya dengan sebuah kotak yang dulu diberikan Zeus kepada wanita bernama Pandora. Itu adalah kekacauan total.

Pada fraksi malaikat jatuh, setiap sendi-sendi dari fraksi tersebut telah dilemahkan oleh Azazel dengan penemuannya. Dikala fraksi malaikat jatuh tengah kalap dan kebingungan, para ajin masuk dan menghancurkan mereka.

Fraksi surga diterobos Naruto hanya dengan beranggotakan Samael, Issei, Le Fay. Pertempuran terjadi. Pihak Naruto sebenarnya terdesak, namun karena Michael telah dikalahkan dan Naruto telan bulat-bulat (dimakan dalam artian sebenarnya), Naruto memegang sistem surga (karena meski bukan bagian surga, kini Naruto dapat menggunakannya karena telah menelan Michael).

Seluruh fraksi surga tunduk pada Naruto setelah itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, sosok Menma muncul di Norse. Dia mengambil kembali mahkota yang dikenakan seorang jalang yang mahkotanya diberikan Naruto sebagai alat tukar kepada para kurcaci yang mengerjakan senjata-senjata bagi dirinya. Sebenarnya, tujuan asli dari pemberian mahkota itu adalah agar wanita jalang tersebut dapat menjadi alat berjalan yang mengantarkan mahkota yang diberikan Menma dahulu kepadanya. Itu adalah bukti pernyataan perang Naruto. Wanita itu sendiri segera dibunuh Menma.

Kemudian...

Perang besar terjadi.

Seluruh fraksi di dunia yang awalnya melemah, seolah mendapat kekuatan mereka kembali, dan lebih liar dan ganas daripada dahulu. Seluruh fraksi ini dipimpin Menma melawan fraksi surga (fraksi iblis dan malaikat jatuh sudah punah).

Perang terjadi. Jumlah malaikat turun sampai ke angka tiga ribu sementara gabungan fraksi dunia punah.

Di sinilah, panggung utamanya. Menma menampakkan diri. Tiga ribu malaikat bukanlah tandingan Menma, sehingga Naruto menjadi satu-satunya lawan di sini. Kekuatan Naruto sendiri telah kembali utuh.

Menma memiliki kekuatan menciptakan segala hal yang dia suka. Sementara Naruto memiliki kekuatan untuk menghapus segala intensitas apapun yang dia suka. Pertempuran mereka amat kacau. Mereka bahkan menghilangkan unsur oksigen dari bumi, hingga seluruh makhluk mati karena keracunan karbon dioksida. Mereka juga membuat bumi ditabrak ribuan meteor. Mereka bahkan hampir membuat ledakan big bang sekali lagi. Hingga akhirnya pertempuran di menangkan Naruto. Pertempuran terakhir sudah bukan di bumi—karena bumi sendiri sudah hancur. Pertempuran itu dimenangkan di planet jupiter.

Menma terbaring sekarat. Mengatakan betapa dia ingin agar melihat Hinata bahagia, dan betapa dia rindu pada sosok Naruto dimensi 1, hingga karena itulah dia menciptakan Naruto duplikat di dimensi 2. Ketika dia mati, setengah dari kekuatan Menma mengalir ke Naruto. Naruto menciptakan hitung mundur, dengan keberadaan Menma yang dia hapuskan. Namun karena betapa sedikitnya kekuatan Menma yang ia terima, dia Cuma bisa membuat reka ulang dan hitung mundur dunia kepada saat perang hampir terjadi, dengan tambahan Menma dan seluruh makhluk supranatural di dunia sudah punah.

Siaran langsung ke seluruh dunia dilakukan di dunia manusia. Itu adalah permohonan maaf sebesar-besarnya karena sudah mencuci otak mereka. Pemberitahuan bahwa seluruh makhluk supranatural yang mereka percayai sudah tidak ada. Kebenaran intensitas fraksi surga yang seharusnya tidak diketahui manusia. Serta kematian Tuhan.

Tanggapan manusia terbagi jadi tiga: orang yang tiba-tiba berubah langsung atheis; orang yang segera memeluk kristen karena mengetahui kebenarannya; tetapi yang paling banyak adalah orang yang anarkis karena imperium of bible dihentikan.

Mereka menangis. Mereka merintih. Mereka berteriak. Dunia kembali busuk. Pada masa imperium of bible, seluruh manusia bergandengan tangan dan saling bantu. Itu dunia ilusi yang indah. Namun, saat imperium of bible dihentikan, orang-orang yang jahat kembali jahat. Jika ada pengemis bukan roti hangat yang mereka dapat, tapi tendangan karena mengganggu orang-orang.

Yap, dunia kembali seperti semua. Busuk dan penuh tipu daya.

Orang-orang yang tidak menerima pengembalian dunia, berusaha kembali menciptakan makhluk supranatural amat kuat dengan menyembah-nyembah mereka. Naruto memperintahkan Issei beserta satu ribu pengguna sacred gear untuk membantai orang-orang seperti itu.

Dunia kembali penuh darah. Kumpulan manusia sesat itu dijadikan contoh yang tegas untuk manusia-manusia lain tentang larangan untuk menyembah makhluk abstrak yang akan tercipta jika terus disembah. Namun tindakan seperti itu akan membuat manusia takut terhadap fraksi surga, hingga akhirnya fraksi surga terpaksa untuk menumpahkan kesalahan tersebut murni dari perintah Issei. Pihak surga bahkan dengan licik mengatakan kepada manusia, bahwa mereka akan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar menghukum Issei beserta para pengguna sacred gear yang telah membantai umat manusia itu.

Tentu saja itu direncakan oleh Naruto. Dan tentu saja sudah disetujui Issei dan seribu pengguna sacred gear sendiri. Mereka sejak awal memang disiapkan untuk menjadi misi bunuh diri.

Pada waktu selanjutnya, Issei beserta seribu pengguna sacred gear di eksekusi mati. Hal ini membuat seluruh umat manusia tenang, akan tetapi Naruto memberi peringatan bahwa banyak diluar sana orang-orang seperti Issei yang akan membunuh mereka jika berusaha untuk menciptakan makhluk supranatural, sebagai gertakan. Setelah kejadian itu, tidak ada lagi sesembahan pada hal yang lain.

Dunia berubah jadi dua golongan: 70% orang-orangnya adalah atheis. 30% merupakan seorang kristiani.

Untuk anggota Naruto... Sato si Ajin di eksekusi mati. Orang itu Cuma ancaman. Dia pantas mati. Le Fay memutuskan untuk menyendiri lagi di suatu tempat. Samael kembali menjadi arc angel dan menjadi pemimpin surga.

Dan Naruto...

Tidak ada yang tau pergi ke mana Naruto setelah itu. Dia menghilang tanpa jejak. Banyak yang bilang dia tengah sendirian disuatu tempat, mengawasi mereka dari tempat yang jauh. Banyak juga yang bilang dia telah beristirahat dengan tenang menyusul Menma. Banyak juga yang bilang dia akhirnya dapat berpindah universe dan menuju tempat Hinata berada.

Entahlah... siapa tau...

Yang jelas, keberadaan Naruto akan selalu diingat dan telah tercacat disejarah manusia... **sebagai raja tanpa mahkotanya**.

TAMAT

Yap, ending fanfic ini termasuk bad ending. Dunia berakhir buruk. Issei mati. Naruto yang hidupnya mononton dan tersiksa karena betapa banyak orang yang mati karena panggung drama yang dia buat memutuskan menghilang dari masyarakat.

After all, cerita fanfic ini sebenarnya cukup rumit dan cukup memiliki unsur politik.

Um? Gabriel? Oh... dia dah mati kok. Saat penyerbuan ke surga, Naruto sendiri yang memutuskan membunuh Gabriel terlebih dahulu sebelum Michael. Wanita itu selalu menggoyahkan pendirian Naruto.

Naruto tidak dapat langsung menyuruh Michael untuk menciptakan cloning malaikat, karena betapa Tuhan melarang Naruto agar semakin merusak tatanan dunia DxD. Yap, sebenarnya halangan terbesar Naruto di sini adalah Tuhan itu sendiri. Dia melarang Naruto turun pada perang akbar karena intensitasnya sendiri sudah Aneh. Karena takutnya Naruto juga akan membuat perubahan besar pada dunia, dia menguncinya di bumi (ada di chap 1). Tapi karena Naruto banyak akal, dia bebas dan kurungan Tuhan terhadap kekuatannyapun berhasil dilepaskan.

Eh? Kalau dimensi 1 gak diciptakan Menma... terus kenapa mereka bisa ada? Uh... itu... um... nggak tau deh! *dilemparin sepatu

Ya mana saya tau. Wong di LN DxD aja gak ada dijelasin mereka muncul darimana. Tapi kalau mau dibuat-buat sih maka itu karena kerusakan Sistem sejak awal sehingga menciptakan intensitas aneh di dunia DxD.

Hm...

Adalakah lagi bagian plot hole yang aku lewatin?

Oh, terima kasih karena telah mau membaca keseluruhan plot cerita yang telah saya rangkum di sini


End file.
